We're Too Different
by Miyako06
Summary: They say opposites attract. He's a bad boy, she's a good girl. He's social, she's anti-social. He's popular, she's an outcast. They like him. They hate her. And just like that, they were drawn to each other. Modern Jelsa AU. (Other pairings: Kristanna, Merricup, and Flynzel)
1. A Girl Named Elsa Arendelle

**Hey guys, I am starting a new AU, because why the hell not? Anyway for those of you who are reading my other AU, The One I Need, I'm just taking a little ****break from it because I wrote chapters like almost nonstop. So don't worry about me quitting or anything like that. Anyway the main POV's will only be Elsa and Jack.**

* * *

**Elsa's POV**

My name is Elsa Arendelle, and I'm a senior at DisneyWorks High.

I'm nothing but a complete loner.

Everyone treats me poorly, especially the girls. I'm bullied frequently everyday, even though I want to be alone most of the time.

They call me names like " The Snow Queen" or "The Tundra Bitch" just because of how hostile I act sometimes.

The only people I ever talk to is only my little sister and my cousin. Nobody else. Well, there is one guy who pesters me.

Jack Frost.

He was absolutely popular at school, so popular it was irritating. He's a great athletic, the school's heartthrob and bad boy.

He's also one the people that like to harass me on occasions. I try to avoid him as possible, but everything I say has no effect on him.

He says one of the most hurtful things to me.

And he's so easily noticed.

I'm not.

He's sociable.

I'm anti-social.

We're too different.

* * *

I open my locker to grab my things for my next class, just when a hand pushed my locker closed.

I let out an annoyed sigh and turned to the jerk who did that and of course, it's...

"Hey Snow Queen."

Jack Frost.

"What do you want?" I spat.

"Just wanted to do that." He bumped shoulders with her, causing the stuff she held slipped out of her hands to fall to the ground.

"Whoops, my bad." He smirked as he walked away.

I sneer at him and picked up my flooded papers and textbooks.

"Elsa." I looked up to see my cousin who had a sympathetic smile on her face and she helped me gather my stuff.

"I saw what happened."

"You're boyfriend is getting on my nerves, I'm sorry Punzie, but what do you ever see in him?"

"Well he's a pretty great guy once you get to know him..."

"What about Flynn? I thought you guys were into each other."

"That's what I thought too, but it's water under the bridge." She said as I raised an eyebrow and sighed.

"Whatever." I picked up my stuff.

"Want me to walk you to class?" She asks nicely. I shook my head.

"I'm fine." She nodded and walked away to find her class. The bells ring and I scurry to my own as soon as possible.

I made it in time and the class was loud and rambunctious as usual. People were talking, not sitting at their usual seats, throwing paper balls and spit balls.

I found my seat, only to find that someone else was sitting in it.

"Excuse me, do you mind getting out of my seat?" I asked, with a hint of irritation in my voice.

The girl turned to me and gave me a scoff.

"Jacky~! Tell this bitch that she needs to sit somewhere." She purred. My seat was next to Jack. He turned to me and smirked.

"Oh, snow queen, you need to sit somewhere else. She is sitting here." He said. The girl giggled and she stuck her tongue at me.

I huffed as I walked away and try to find a seat, but one of the big jocks 'accidentally' pushed me down and once again, my stuff fell to the floor.

Everyone starts to laugh at me and my face turns red from either anger or embarassment.

"Watch were you're falling, Tundra Bitch." I hear Jack say as I look down and the laughter of the class reverberates my ears. I feel tears start to dwell up my eyes until the door opened and everyone seemed to settle down.

"Class, be quiet and take your seats!" A male voice with a thick Russian accent yelled as everyone took their seats. I remain on the floor, my tears spilling out of my eyes.

"Miss Arendelle. Are you going to sit or-" I cut him off as I stood up and rushed out of the classroom, ignoring the teacher calling out my name.

I ran as much as I could and I stand in the deserted hallway.

My sobs echoed through the empty area and I fall to my knees.

Three years and I'm still treated like this.

I'm sick of it.

I'm sick of it all.

"Elsa?"

I look up to see one of the counselors of the school, Toothiana, or Tooth for short.

"What's wrong honey?" She extended a hand, which I take and get up from my pathetic state.

"Nothing."

"Elsa. I know when you're lying." She told as I looked at her.

"Nothing really."

"So you just sit in the middle of the hallway, crying your eyes out because you feel like it?" She said with a hint of sarcasm.

I sigh.

"I was just being bullied again."

"Whole class?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to come talk about it in my office?" I had no protest as I nodded and followed her.

"Take a seat." She told as I did as instructed. She sat behind her big desk.

"What did they do this time?"

"Well, before class started, Jack made me accidentally drop the stuff I was holding, and when I got to class, his girlfriend was sitting in my seat and they told me to find another. And then one of the jocks pushed me... And..." My tears came back as I tried to continue.

"Yes?"

"I can't take anymore. I want to be alone. I want to die alone."

"Elsa, don't say that. You shouldn't let them get to you. You're better than that." I remained silent.

"Look, maybe I can talk to Jack about it." I tensed up.

"No. Please. I don't want to be near him. He hurts me with his insensitivity."

"Elsa. I've known Jack for a long time. He's really a good guy if you know him well."

"That's what Punzie said..."

"If his girlfriend, who happens to be your cousin, says that, then believe her."

"But he doesn't treat her right. I guarantee it."

"Look. If you would get to know Jack, he's not really a bad guy."

_Conceal, don't feel. _I thought to myself.

"No." Tooth sighs in defeat.

"You really are stubborn..." She said with a little smile. I look at her and reciprocated the smile, but it faded away soon enough.

"You need to let people in. You need more friends. Anna and Rapunzel can't be the only ones you talk to."

"Everyone hates me. What's the point?"

"You don't know that.

"Everyone calls me names, harasses me, and even pull pranks on me. This has been going on since I was a freshman. I don't need friends like that." I spat.

"Elsa..." I stood up, thinking that I've said enough.

"Now if you'll excuse me..." I went out the office and ran away. My footsteps echoed the hallway as I take each step faster.

I stopped when I hear voices. It came from her left side. I went and peeked behind them.

"What?" It's Jack. He was talking to a girl. Rapunzel.

"It's... Just not working out... I'm really sorry." Punzie said.

"But, I love you." I heard Jack say. I was surprised to hear him say something so genuine.

"I know, but, I can't take all the girls drooling all over you, and doing things ditching class to meet with you, and more importantly, the way you treat my cousin." I gasp quietly.

"Punzie... I..."

"I'm sorry, I can't go on with you anymore." She said as she descended into the hallway, looking for her class.

I saw Jack slump his shoulders and he turned the other way.

He saw me.

"Were you eavesdropping?" He asked me, with a scowl on his face.

"I didn't mean to." I told quietly as I hid behind the wall, covering my face. It remained silent for a minute.

"You know, North was worried about you when you bolted out of the room, crying like a baby." He laughed.

"Why do you hate me so much?" I asked as I heard his laughter go away quickly.

"What did I ever do to you? What did I ever do to the whole school? I have been going through this for three years and they have been like hell." My chest started to hurt as I continued to speak.

"I just want to be alone. I want people to understand that. I want all of them and most especially you to leave me alone-!" I gasp as I felt fingers touch my own. I could see it was Jack's hand from behind the wall I stood from.

They felt... warm.

I quickly took my fingers and I ran away from him, wondering why I was ever feeling that.

I don't want to be near him. I want to be alone.

* * *

After seventh period was over, I went to North's classroom to pick up my stuff that I left.

I came in and it was like a deserted wasteland, with the exception of North being here.

"Ah, Miss Arendelle. I... I have been wondering if you were all right."

"Yes, I'm fine, don't worry." I told quickly as I gathered my stuff and rushed out, without giving a chance to explain. I just didn't want to talk about it.

As I put all of my stuff inside the locker, I turned and bumped into someone. Someone I despised truly.

"Elsa."

"Hans." I said coldly as he chuckled darkly.

"What do you want?"

"You know what." He told as I sneered at him.

"No. I won't let you hurt Anna." Hans was one of those lady-killers. He has dated almost every girl in the school, even slept with them. Now he was aiming for my little sister. I have always hated his guts.

"Oh really?"

"I won't let her get reeled in by your stupid charms."

"Elsa!" I froze. Hans smirked. We both recognized the voice.

"Elsa!" It was my little sister Anna. She gave a big smile to me and she looked at Hans, looking a little lovestruck.

"Oh... And you are?" She asked shyly as Hans took her hand and kissed it. It made me glare with ferocity at him.

"Hans. You are, fair maiden?" She giggled.

"Anna Arendelle."

"Anna. What a beautiful name." He smiled as Anna blushed and smiled back. I couldn't take this anymore. I grabbed Anna's wrist.

"Come on, let's go." I dragged her away and she turned to wave at Hans, who waved back. Why did she have to pop up at the wrong moment?

* * *

"I think I'm in love, Elsa." Anna gushed. She landed on her bed and set her stuff on the floor.

"Anna, you only had eye contact with him for a few seconds."

"But, it's love at first sight! I just know that he likes me back." I rolled my eyes. This can not be happening now.

"Anna. He's not right for you. Trust me."

"No offense Elsa, but what do you know about true love?" I stayed silent. What did I know? I never talked to any guys, but that was because they like to make fun of me.

"Exactly." Anna said.

"Whatever." I walked out of Anna's room and went into my own to lie down.

I'm not human. I'm not human because I can't experience things that humans have. Happiness. I'm always by myself. Love. Again, I'm always by myself. The huge problem I have is that I'm too anti-social.

I never want to get close with anyone. And I mean anyone.

Instead, I attract attention by letting them insult me, drive me up a wall with their hideous demeanor.

"I'm home!" I heard Rapunzel yell as got up and went downstairs.

What I didn't expect to see was that behind Rapunzel were three people.

One had brown hair and had a geeky smile. Not to mention, he was pretty scrawny. The other one was a girl who had red frizzy hair. It looked so hard to brush. The last one was a blonde guy who buff but had a sweet and kind exterior.

"Oh Elsa. These are my friends. Hiccup, Merida, and Kristoff."

"I'm Hiccup." The one with the brown hair answered.

"Merida." The red frizzy hair girl told.

"And you know who I am."

"Kristoff."

"Yep."

"Guys. This is Elsa, Anna's older sister." So they know Anna already. Speak of the devil, I hear her footsteps descending from upstairs.

"Oh hey guys!" I notice Kristoff's face has become red as a cherry. I find this amusing. He must have a crush on her.

"What you doing here?" Anna asks.

"I just invited them so we can al hang out." Punzie turns to me.

"You wanna join?"

"Can't. I got homework to." Her face turns from happy to disappointment.

"Well all right." I went upstairs, but I heard Merida mutter.

"Ain't she the Tundra Bitch I heard about?" I cringed at her tone.

"Merida! Don't call my sister that." Anna defended.

I ran upstairs and closed the door to my room as I entered.

My tears spill and I slowly slid down the floor, letting out painful sobs.

Why? Why was I hearing this from someone I barely knew? Am I that famous?

I let out a frustrated sigh and landed on my bed. I then remember the first day of school.

Everyone saw me as an outsider. They said my platinum blonde hair was unnatural. They said I looked like some loner who didn't have any friends. They bullied me 24/7. And Jack Frost would always make it worse for me.

He would always find some way to embarrass me in public. He would make up rumors.

I always attracted negative attention. That was the part that was unlucky about me, besides my anti-social behavior.

I hate myself.

I hate myself.

I hate myself.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up, late for school. It was pretty unusual, but I didn't even care anymore. Rapunzel and Anna must've forgotten to wake me up.

Why did I even want to be happy on a day when people are going to bully me and probably make up rumors about me?

After I emerged from the bathroom, I dressed in a plain white long-sleeved v-neck, blue jeans, black converse. I tied my hair in the usual messy French braid, and put my glasses on.

I grabbed my messenger bag and made no effort to hurry to school.

* * *

I went in the school gate and accessed the main hallway and looked for my second period class. Yes I woke up that late.

"Whoa, it's the Tundra Bitch." I heard and see a bunch of jocks looking and laughing at me. I sneer at them.

"Dude watch out, her cold stare's gonna freeze us!" One of the jocks said as they kept laughing.

I turned and walked away from them, but they were still pestering me.

"Where you going?" One of the guys blocked my way and I try to pass by, but whenever I try to move, he would copy my movement.

"Would you please excuse me?" I said, clearly sounding annoyed. He still blocked my way. Then all the other jocks circled around me.

"Hey let's put her into one of those small lockers!"

"Agreed."

I try to make a run for it, but the guy who blocked my way, grabbed me by the arms.

"Where do you think you're going?"

I make on swift movement, and kick his crotch.

"Ow! Ah..." He let go of me as he held his pained crotch and all the other guys were surprised.

"Get her!" A guy came up behind me and caught my arms, while another one held my feet to prevent me from kicking.

"Let's put her in this one." I tried to struggle free, but they were too strong.

Then I forgot something.

Life's a bitch. Live with it.

Just like that, I didn't care anymore. Until...

"Hey!" We all turned to see a familiar figure wearing a black leather jacket, grey shirt, black jeans, and converse.

"Jack Frost?" One of the guys said as he had received a punch from him and he fell, a few teeth falling out.

"You're a dead man." I was released by the two guys as they lunged towards him, but they were easily beaten as Jack punched one and he kicked the other in the face, knocking them both out.

The other one who had witnessed how easily they were beaten, whimpered and ran away, leaving his other unconscious friends behind.

I looked at Jack in awe and he notices me.

"Thank you Jack for saving me." He acted. "Oh it was no problem."

I adjusted my glasses.

"Thanks." I simply said as I turned to walk away, but he stopped me by calling out.

"Hey snow queen." I regretted my choice of turning to him.

"I have a name you know."

"Yeah yeah. Look..." He ruffled his hair, which I admitted was kind of cute.

"What, are you you here to torment me?"

"Nah. I just wanted to say I'm sorry... For you know..."

Sorry? Really? Three years harassing me and that's how he apologizes?

"Look Jack, I don't have time for your stupid jokes, I need to get to class." I turn again, but this time a hand stops me as it grabbed my wrist.

I gasped softly and I turned to see Jack behind me.

His blue eyes were displayed as solemn instead of the usual mischievious glint. I had never seen his face up close.

It felt... Like a new world.

His hand is also warm. Very warm.

I melt into his eyes as I quiver my lip.

Wait...

"Look... I'm sorry-" I cut him off as I pulled back my wrist and ran way. I didn't hear him protest as I kept running and running.

_Conceal, don't feel._

Was I feeling something back there?


	2. Separation and Forgiveness

I ran as I try to get away Jack as possible.

What was that back there?

Was he actually trying to be nice? To me, of all people?

I can't believe this.

I didn't care about going to class anymore, so I went to the back of the school and sat near the door.

My head started hurting. I tried to compute what had happened a few minutes ago.

I was being bullied. And then Jack came like he was Prince Charming and I was like the damsel in distress.

I blush to the thought of that and shook my head quickly.

Don't think like that Elsa! He's nothing but a jerk.

A jerk who has made fun of you for three years.

**Jack's POV**

Dammit.

Why did she have to run away? I was actually going to apologize for being such an asshole to her for three years.

I'm only doing this so Punzie can take me back.

But why was it hard for me to apologize to her?

I sighed, having no motive to go to class, I went to my usual ditching place. The back of the school.

It had free space and no one ever comes to check there for any students that would ditch. That's what I love about that place.

I widen my eyes when I heard a startled gasp and turned to see the snow queen sitting near the door.

I couldn't help but smirk at her idle state.

"Well, well, look's like the Tundra Bitch is ditching class too." She sneers at me. I just can't help but make fun of her.

"Like I said. I have a name."

"Yeah, but I like calling you that." I said as he stood next to her.

"Can you not stand near me?"

"Ouch. That hurts." I said with a mocking hurt tone.

"Why are you following me?"

"I wasn't. You ran off and I thought you went to class, so I came out here and... Here you are."

It remained silent for a moment.

"Why do you want to apologize?"

"For Punzie." I said bluntly. I saw her tense up.

"I knew it." She stood up, surprising me a little. She then turned to me.

"I knew it was going to be a selfish reason. You never considered about my feelings or ever felt bad for humiliating me for three years. Do you have any idea how much hell I've been through?"

I was stunned by her anger. So stunned I was speechless.

_The way you treat my cousin. _Punzie's words ran across my mind.

"I hate you Jack. I hate you, your posse, and everyone else that makes fun of me. I seriously had enough." She walked back inside and I watched her storm off.

For some odd reason, I felt a cold pang in my chest when she said those words.

* * *

Lunch came and I sat with the cool kids as usual.

I saw Elsa, holding her lunch tray, and I 'accidentally' knock it over with my hand, causing her lunch to splatter on her white shirt.

"Whoops. My bad." Everyone started laughing at her, including me. I saw that she kept a stiff face and she walked on by, leaving the cafeteria.

I was expecting her to cry and run out the door, but she was actually calm.

Just then, a familiar figure came up to me.

"Jack, we need to talk." Punzie said as I got up and left my posse.

We were out in the hallway.

"I saw that little 'accident' you caused." She crossed her arms and I put my hands into my pockets.

"Come on, Punzie. She said she hated me."

"Well yeah, after what you did for three years. I told you to apologize."

"Will you go out with me again?"

"Jack... There's another reason I chose to broke up with you."

"Then what is it?"

"I have someone else I like." My heart instantly dropped.

"So you led me on?"

"Jack-"

"No, you led me on. I- I can't believe this."

"Jack." She grabbed my arm but I swatted it away.

"Don't touch me." I walked away from her. I was too frustrated right now. How could she? I loved her with all my heart and she had her eyes on someone else. No. Just no.

I stopped my walking as I heard crying in the girls bathroom. I recognized the voice.

"Why? I'm so pathetic... I thought I wouldn't cry but here I am, in the corner, drowning in my own darkness... I hate this school... I hate everyone in it! I wish they would all leave me alone! Why did I even transfer here?" I heard her screaming.

I felt a little stunned by her words, but my anger still took over and I continue to walk down the hallways alone.

Fifth period had started, but I still chose to be alone, so I ditched and hung around at the back of school.

Besides, I had fifth period with Punzie, so no way in hell am I going.

"Ditching again, Frost?"

I look up to see Edmund, one of the security guards here. He's a grumpy old fart, well not really old, but he's pretty cool.

"Not in the mood, Ed."

"Why?"

"Just going through some break-up issues."

"You and dat blonde girl broke up?" I groan.

"Yes, don't make me say it again."

"No offense mate, but I never saw her with ya. I always pictured you being with someone else different." I glare at him.

"Punzie was the best thing that ever happened to me."

"I know, but I thought that other girl would be a good choice... What was her name...? Elsa Arendelle." He snapped his fingers.

I stood up, giving a cold stare.

"No way in hell am I ever going to like that woman. She may be Punzie's older cousin, but I just can't stand her."

"Why is that?" I look down. Why can't I stand her?

"I just can't." That's all I said.

"That's not a reason."

"Whatever, can we please not talk about the snow queen?" I said sitting down on the stairs.

"Well I don't expect her to like you back if you did." He told as he went inside the building to leave me in peace.

Why the hell was everybody defending her?

* * *

I was getting my stuff out of my locker. I pretty much ditched until school was over.

"Yo, Frost!" I closed my locker and saw my two closest buddies. Flynn and Hiccup.

"Jack, you weren't in seventh period, did you ditch again?" Hiccup asked.

"Just wasn't feeling it." I told softly as I begin to walk with them.

"Cheer up man. There are other fish in the sea. You just haven't found the right one." Flynn encouraged.

"I'm not looking for some one right now."

"You sure?" I nodded to Flynn.

"Flynn, don't you have someone you like?" Hiccup asked. I saw Flynn tense up from the question.

"Wha?"

"Don't you like someone?" I repeated for him. He seemed to be sweating as if he was really nervous of answering. I can't help but chuckle at this.

"You can say it's a secret dude."

"Oh, ok. It's a secret." Me and Hiccup laugh at him.

"All right."

**Rapunzel's POV**

I couldn't help but feel guilty of what I did to Jack. I lied to him. I've been lying to him. In truth, I didn't even know I was lying to him.

I thought that Jack was the one I really loved. It was really fun being with him, he always made me laugh, treated me like I was his treasure.

But Flynn... I knew him since kindergarten.

We were so close, we couldn't become even more closer.

Something about Flynn made my heart flutter. His smile, his dashing looks...

"Punzie?" I snapped out of my thoughts as Anna called out to me. We were at her locker when she tried to get her stuff out.

"Oh sorry, I was spacing out." I let out a nervous laugh as she gave me a confused look.

I heard laughing and my eyes saw Jack, with Hiccup and Flynn. I stare at Flynn the longest, then back to Jack.

I sigh.

**Elsa's POV**

I decided to take the bus today. I didn't feel like walking.

Today was somehow a little better, but it was still the worst. I can't go through one day without being humiliated.

I then noticed that Jack was approaching with Flynn and... Hiccup? They were friends?

"Oh Elsa!" Hiccup called out as I jump a little in surprise. I slowly turn to the three, trying to ignore Jack.

"Hey..."

"Haven't talked to you in a long time, Els." Flynn chuckled as I let out a small smile, which later turned into a frown.

"Elsa, what's wrong?" Hiccup asks.

"Nothing..." I see Hiccup look at Jack, who was looking away. Then Hiccup turns back to me.

"Sorry." He mouthed as I shook my head.

"I'm sensing some tension here..." Flynn said as I look away from the group.

"Elsa why don't you hang out with us back at Jack's place." Flynn suggests.

"What?" Me and Jack both yell at the same time.

"Yeah. It'll be real fun." Hiccup encouraged.

"I have homework-"

"Ah you can do it while you come over." I cursed under my breath.

"Well the bus is here." Hiccup said as it stopped and people started to enter.

"Come on Els." Flynn told.

"Yeah come on." Jack said sarcastically. I ignore him and get on, having no choice but to come.

* * *

After 30 minutes, we have reached Jack's house. It was a two story building and it had a nice garden.

We approached the door and Jack rang the bell.

The door opened and it was someone I didn't expect to see.

"Oh Elsa!" It was Toothiana. "I didn't expect you to come here!"

"Didn't you know? Miss Toothiana is Jack's adoptive mother." Hiccup told. So that's why she knew Jack long enough.

"Come in, come in!" She chirped as we all entered in. It looked so organized and... Was that an open mouth chair with a tooth pillow?

"We're gonna hang upstairs, Tooth." Jack said.

"Jack. I'm your mother now. Call me mom." Jack chuckles.

"Okay. Mom." She smiles and kisses his forehead.

"Okay have fun. Especially you Miss Arendelle." She winks at me and I blush and gave a small smile as we headed upstairs to Jack's room.

It was actually pretty roomy in here. The wallpaper was a simple color of ice blue and he had a clean floor surprisingly. I always found him to be some pig.

"So what do you guys wanna do?" Jack asked.

"I think we should get to know our little friend Elsa."

"Can we do something else I'm actually okay with?" Jack bluntly asked.

"Jack." Hiccup gave him the look and he groans.

"Whatever. I'm just going to take a nap." He jumps on his bed and turns his back towards us. Hiccup rolls his eyes.

"Ah, don't let him get to you." Flynn pats my back.

"Um... You know what, I think this was a bad idea. I think I should leave." I say.

"What?" Both Hiccup and Flynn say in unison.

"Yeah you should." Jack told sitting up. I glare at him.

"You know what, I wasn't talking to you." I snap, surprising Flynn and Hiccup.

"I don't care. This is a free country. I can do whatever I want."

"Listen here." I stomp towards him.

"Just this once, just once, can you not be an asshole to me just because your beloved Punzie chose to dump you because of how you treat me?" Jack glared and got up to face me.

"Leave your cousin out of this."

"She's my family. I can talk about her whenever I want. You're just grumpy because she doesn't love you anymore. Face it Jack. You're just taking more of your anger out on me."

_Pang!_

I widen my eyes as I felt his hand slap my left cheek, Flynn and Hiccup surprised by the sudden action.

"I said leave her out of this." He said in a cold and harsh voice as I touch my cheek, which was covered in a red mark.

I can't believe he slapped me.

I felt tears dwell in my eyes and I just rush out.

"Elsa wait!" Hiccup called as I came downstairs. Tooth noticed me.

"Elsa?"

I rushed out the house and ran, ran, ran, as if someone was chasing me. My heart was hurting.

A slap in the face hurts more than being bullied.

**Jack's POV**

"What the hell man?" Flynn yells at me.

"Jack, why did you do that?" Hiccup was also angry.

"I told her to stop and she wouldn't."

"Jack, she's been through tough times and you just made it worse for her." Hiccup told. I remained silent.

"I get that your upset about Punzie, but you didn't have to slap her because of it."

"Look, I'm really not in the mood right now, so just leave."

"Jack-"

"LEAVE!" I yell. Hiccup and Flynn look hesitant to leave but they eventually understood and left.

I sighed in frustration as I lay in my bed. I always make a mess of everything.

"Jack." I hear Tooth as she knocks on my door. I refused to get up, so she opened it.

"Jack. What happened?" She sits on the edge of my bed.

"Nothing."

"Jack. I saw Elsa crying when she left and now Hiccup and Flynn left also. Something must've happened." I groan, running out of excuses.

"The snow queen exploded on me and she said things that just made me..." I sighed before continuing.

"I slapped her."

"Jack!"

"I know, I know. But she said things I didn't want to think about."

"Like what?"

"My break up with Rapunzel." Tooth sighs.

"Jack. I know break ups are hard to get over. But you shouldn't let it take over your actions. And worrying about it often will make it worse."

"Tooth-"

"Let me speak. I know you still like her, but it's time to move on. She clearly had a reason to break up with you, right?"

"She likes someone else."

"And she broke up with you because she didn't want to keep hurting you. She let you go. And you should too." I look at her then at the window. I stare into space as I think.

Maybe... Maybe I went too far this time.

"And about Elsa... You should stop treating her like that. She's a sweet girl who's just misunderstood. I know that because we've talked before."

"..." I still remain silent but I listen.

"You know, Elsa's parents died when she was really young. Just like you." I widen my eyes a little.

"She was greatly affected by it, she became silent to everyone else. She thought that if her parents weren't here, she wouldn't feel happy. Later then, Rapunzel's parents adopted her and Anna, Elsa still remained distant. She couldn't eat right, sleep, even come out of her room. She had low self esteem problems, and she still does."

"Really..." I say softly.

"Jack. Go apologize to her. And this time, please be friends." She told as she got up from my bed and closed the door when she left.

I look at the window as the sun was about to set.

My heart was telling me, _do the right thing._

* * *

As it became dark, I drove myself to Rapunzel's house.

I was going to do it. I'm moving on. I'm letting this stupid break up get to me.

I knock on the door. Punzie's mom answered it.

"Jack? What are you doing here at this time of hour?"

"Never mind that. Where's the tundr- I mean, Punzie? I need to talk to her about something."

"Hold on. Rapunzel, Jack's here to see you!" She leaves and then Rapunzel comes to me.

"Jack?"

"Look, I'm sorry for how I reacted. I mean if you really didn't love me when we were dating, I-"

"Jack. I did. I did love you. But my heart belongs to someone else."

"Can you at least tell me who it is?" She takes a deep breath.

"Flynn." I feel my heart sinking in deeper, but I ignored the pain.

"Oh..."

"Yeah..."

"So, is your cousin here?" I asked. She looks surprised at what I said.

"You mean Elsa?" I nod. "Well she said she was going to the park, but it's been an hour. She usually comes back before it get's dark."

"Oh."

"I know you and her don't get along, but can you at least find her for me? Me and Anna are getting worried."

"Sure."

I needed to talk to her anyway.

**Elsa's POV **

I sit on the swing and slowly rock back and forth. My tears refused to stop.

My cheek still stung. Where he had hit me.

"I don't get it... Why am I so upset about this..." I sob as I take a deep breath to relax myself. My glasses fog up from my tears so I take them off, looking down as my bangs fall in front of my face.

"I hate him."

"You hate who?" I gasp and looked up to see Jack looking down in front of me. He was wearing a blue hoodie and chose to put his hood up.

Remembering that he had hurt me, I glare at him.

"Look Jack, if you're here to slap me some more-"

"Elsa." I gasp.

He said my name. My name. Not Snow Queen, or Tundra Bitch, but my name.

He takes a seat next to me on the swing set and kicks the ground a little. I look at him, stunned.

"I'm sorry. I was such a total ass to you for all those years and slapping you was just... totally wrong and out of line."

"Jack-"

"I don't expect you to forgive me easily, but can I at least try to be your friend?" He looks at me with serious eyes. I had no other words to say. But...

Conceal, don't feel. Conceal it, don't feel it.

"No."

"Elsa-"

"Jack, no." I try to get up and leave, but he grabs my wrist.

"Elsa." He says my name again. I couldn't help but feel... Happy. But...

"Jack, let go."

"Elsa, please. Look at me." He pleads. I fight away the tears and look at him.

"Give me a chance. I'm not trying to mess with you. I'm being serious." He holds my wrist tighter.

_You need to have more friends._

_Rapunzel and Anna can't be the only ones you talk to._

I say nothing, but I hug him. Tightly.

"Okay." I muffled into his chest. I feel his arms wrapping around me and he returns the hug.

"I'm sorry." He said softly.

"It's okay." I whispered back. We broke the hug and he looks at me and smiles.

Then, I also start to smile. For the first time.

I see Jack widen his eyes and he starts to have a tint of red on his cheeks.

"What?"

"Oh uh... Nothing." He ruffles his hair. "Come on. Punzie and Anna are worried about you."

"Kay." He smiles at me and we start to walk back to my house.

**Jack's POV**

Holy crap. She actually smiled. She smiled for the first time. And I was the first to see it.

Wait... Why would I care about being the first person?

"Well... Here we are." I say as Elsa bowed down to me gratefully and was about to head in, before I call out.

"Elsa."

"Hmm?"

"So... See you at school tomorrow?" She gives me a small smile.

"Sure." She said before she got inside and closed the door.

I smile to myself and finally, I felt good inside again. I could still tell she wasn't used to me yet. But maybe, she'll warm up to me eventually.

**_A/N: This is the just the beginning! Wahahahaha... But yeah. More is about to come._**


	3. The Expected and Unexpected

**Elsa's POV**

So... Let me compute on what just happened.

Jack and I had a huge argument. He slaps me. Then he comes to me and apologized for what he's done to me for three years.

All of that just happened.

I was feeling unsure if I should trust him, but a part of me wants to.

But, we're nothing alike.

Jack was one of the cool kids. I'm nothing but an outsider.

He can talk to anybody, I can't.

He's liked, I'm hated.

I wonder how tomorrow will be like now that Jack wants to be friends...

* * *

This morning, I decided to wear a light blue casual dress with matching flats.

While my hair was put in a bun, I put on a necklace.

A necklace my mother gave me before she died. It engraved my name.

I fight my back my tears as I remember the memory.

_"Happy Birthday, sweetheart." My mother said as she gave me a small box._

_I open it to see a necklace that had my name. I smile at my mom and hug her._

_"Thanks momma! I love you!"_

_"I love you too sweetheart."_

I sigh as couldn't stand here all day and left for school.

When I came in, I saw Jack surrounded by a bunch of girls, he seemed to be his usual self.

He looks at me for a few seconds, then he resumed to pay attention to the girl that was clinging in his arm.

I try to walk past them, but I trip over something and fall. The girls laugh at me.

"Totally embarrassing." One of them said.

Jack just stood there and watched me. He didn't laugh or smirk, he just looked at me.

I ignore him and his fangirls as I got up and walked away from them.

I went to my locker to get my pre-calculus textbook. Math was my favorite subject.

"Oh my god Elsa!" I close my locker as Anna came up to me with an excited look on her face.

"What?"

"Remember Hans?" I froze. Please... Please, no.

"Yes..."

"He asked me out!"

No.

"Anna..."

"I can't believe that we're officially dating!" She squeals.

"Anna." I say and she stops.

"What?"

"You need to break up with him." I won't let Hans get to her.

"What?"

"He's no good for you, trust me."

"Why are you being so protective? Hans wouldn't do anything to hurt me. He said he loves me."

"Anna. You just met him."

"It's true love!"

"No it isn't. You can't just fall in love with someone you just met."

"Um, it's called love at first sight. It can happen." I can tell Anna was getting mad.

"I don't believe in things like that."

"Of course you wouldn't." I cringe at her comment.

"Anna, I know that he isn't the one that's right for you."

"Elsa, it's my love life, stop trying to tell me who I can or can't fall for. You're not mom."

"Well I'm your older sister."

"But that doesn't mean you get to pick who I can date."

"I'm doing this because I'm protecting you."

"Well I didn't ask you to butt in. Just stay out of it and let me be happy okay? You may be used to being alone, but I'm not."

I looked at her, stunned and hurt of what she said.

She walks away from me. My tears start to come. How could she say that?

Why can't she understand?

**Anna POV's**

I can't believe her! I thought she would be supportive of our relationship, but she's against me dating him.

What was wrong about Hans?

I wasn't aware where I was walking until I bump into someone.

"Ow... Sorry." I see that it's Kristoff.

"Oh it's just you."

"Just me? Well that hurts." I giggle and hit his arm playfully. My smile disappears as I frown again.

"Everything all right?" Kristoff asks.

"Elsa's being all judgmental about me and Hans."

"You and Hans...?"

"We're dating."

"Oh..." I noticed that he didn't sound happy.

"What's with the 'oh'? Are you against it also?"

"No, it's just... I wasn't expecting you and him to get together. I mean you just met him."

Great. Now he's siding with my sister.

"Kristoff, are you agreeing with my sister?"

"What no... I just..."

"I thought you were my best friend. Now you're not being supportive?"

"Anna I never-"

"You know what never mind. Side with her if you want." I said, walking away from him.

I can't believe them. First Elsa, now you too?

It just hurts that you, of all people, don't support us.

**Jack's POV**

I could've said something, but if the other knew that me and Elsa were friends, they would just target her more often.

She must be mad at me.

I walk to my locker and then I happen to see Flynn, who was talking to Punzie.

They were smiling, hugging, and... Kissing.

Punzie must've confessed and Flynn liked her back.

My heart felt like it was stomped to pieces. Like someone tore it off from my chest and made sure it was stomped to death.

Move on. Move on.

I sighed. I actually have first period with them.

Looks like I'm ditching.

The warning bell rung and I saw them walk together, holding hands.

I slammed my fist onto my locker when I felt my chest tighten in pain. It just hurts so much.

When the second bell rang, I went somewhere rather different than my usual ditching place.

I went outside to the picnic tables near the cafeteria, wanting some fresh air and the sun.

The sun reminded me of Punzie's golden locks of hair. She was so beau-

Come on, what part of moving on can you not understand?

I sigh as I took a seat and put my head down. My head even started to hurt, but I started to drift off to space.

I saw the hallway doors open from afar and I saw someone come out.

I couldn't see who it was, but the outfit had light blue as the main color, when the figure got closer, I recognized it.

It was Elsa.

Her hands were covering her face, looking like she was crying. I could actually hear her sobbing.

To be honest, how she is right now reminds me of one those infected people of this horror survival game I used to play. It was a girl who would cry, but if you startled her, she would get mad and kill you.

Okay, I don't know what the hell I'm thinking now.

"Elsa!" I call out and she lifts her face and sees me. She ignored and kept walking.

Yep she was mad.

I got up and ran to her.

"Hey." I stopped in front of her. She looks up again.

"What's wrong?"

She shakes her head quickly and I sigh.

"Elsa. We're friends now. You can tell me what's wrong with you." She looks at me and sighs in defeat.

We walk over to the picnic tables and sit.

"I had a fight with my sister..." She said quietly.

"Anna? What happened?"

"She- She told me she was dating Hans..."

"Who's Hans?" She sighs like she expects me to know.

"He's this guy who dated like almost every girl in this school. Now he's dating my sister so he can just hurt her."

"What did she say?"

"She thought I was lying and told me to stay out of her love life. She said that she hates being alone and I'm used to it. She doesn't get that I'm trying to protect her."

"Oh... Well maybe, what if he actually likes her?"

"Jack... Are you siding with Anna?"

"What no... I'm just saying, what if he actually likes her."

"Jack, I know what Hans is capable of. I know that he's going to lure her in and then toss her back like she's nothing but trash."

"Come on, at least give the guy a chance."

"Jack..."

"At least pretend to be happy. For Anna." She looks hesitant. She looks up at the sky and then back at me.

"All right... But if he tries anything, I won't hesitate to talk smack about him." I laugh at her comment and she looks at me, confused.

"What?"

"I never expected you to talk like that."

"I just don't want Anna getting hurt."

"You really love your sister huh?"

"She's all I have left, besides Punzie and her parents." She gave a sad smile.

"Do you mind telling me... How your parents died?" I saw her tense up a bit. But she took a deep breath and started.

"They were driving me and Anna to school. When we were in the middle of the road some car was passing by and just got out of control. The driver was drunk so, it came to us and crashed. It was a near death experience for us. But, my parents didn't make it."

"Oh..."

"After my parents died, I couldn't function right. I couldn't be happy again. I started being distant to Anna, people started bullying me, it just made me so messed up." I saw tears come in her eyes and they drip from her cheeks.

"It's a never-ending cycle of torture for me." She sobs again as she covers her face.

I never met anyone who had a dark backstory. It was pretty heart breaking hearing this.

"Hey." I put my arm around her waist and pulled her in for a comforting hug.

"My parents died too when I was young." She looks up at me.

"I also had a sister, but she died along with them. We were at Lake Tahoe during Winter and we were having so much fun. But... when me and my sister were skating on a frozen puddle, it started to crack. My parents saw and they tried to help us get out before it cracked. Luckily they got me out, but they didn't make it. The ice cracked and my parents and my sister drowned to death. I saw the whole thing happen before me." My voice cracks like the thin ice, remembering how sad I was after.

"I also happened to meet Tooth there and she adopted me. After I came back home with her, word got out and they started treating me like I was suddenly special. But I guess they were just feeling bad." I told. She puts her head on my shoulder.

"I saw Punzie and Flynn." She says.

"I know." It was my turn to lean on her shoulder and she hugs me full of warmth.

"Is that why you're out here?" She asks me.

"Yeah..." I feel her hand rub the back of my head.

"It'll be okay. You'll find someone."

"Nah. I'm not interested. But thanks." Her head leans on mine and I smile at our moment.

"Well, well, well." We pulled away from each other and Edmund was here standing in front of us.

"Dammit Ed. Don't just go sneakin up on us."

"I didn't. I just happen to see ya out here with your new girlfriend." I look at him wide eyed and I see Elsa blushing.

"Wha- We're not going out!" I yell in embarrassment. My face heats up. Ed laughs.

"Relax mate, I'm just teasin ya. Now get to class, both of ya." He told as I groaned.

"Fine." We both get off the picnic table and slowly walk over to get inside the hallway.

"What class do have now?" I ask.

"Um... Pre calculus..."

"Huh. Sounds boring... Want me to walk you there?"

"No, it's fine." I felt a little disappointed. I actually wanted to hang out with her more.

"Well all right. See ya in 3rd period." I wave goodbye as I walked straight and Elsa took a left turn.

**Elsa's POV**

Jack's actually being nice to me.

I don't know why but I'm really happy about this.

He's been so mean to me for three years and he's actually redeeming himself.

But I shouldn't be relaxed about this. Though he may seem nice now, I might never know when he'll revert to his jerk side.

I come in and everyone is staring at me. Some people start to whisper.

"Miss Arendelle. Is there a reason why you're late?" The teacher asked as I gulped nervously.

"Missed the bus." I told.

"Well, don't do it again unless you want a detention." I nod and I sit at the far back as usual. People were still whispering.

"Why do you think she got late?"

"Maybe she was crying in the bathroom again." A girl giggled.

"She's probably emo."

"I heard she wanted to kill herself many times." More whispers were heard.

I decided to be strong and move on.

Thankfully, passing period eventually came and I put away my textbook to get my Economics textbook.

Just then, a pair of hands covered my eyes.

"Guess who?" I recognize the voice.

"Jack." I say as he releases me and I turn to him. "What is it?"

"So I'm throwing a party at my house tonight... And I was wondering if you wanted to come over."

"You're inviting me?"

"Yes." I bit my lip.

"I don't know..."

"Come on. It'll be fun."

"I have homework to do."

"You need a break on school work. You need to have some excitement in your life. You can't just hide yourself in your room." He crossed his arms. I sigh in defeat.

"Fine." He smiles and pats my head.

"Awesome." The bell rings and second period was about to start. "See ya."

I waved goodbye and headed for the 500 Hallway for Economics.

I walked in and I see Flynn and Kristoff chatting at one of the tables near the windows. I didn't see the teacher either.

"Oh hey, Elsa!" Flynn called to me and I approached him and Kristoff. I then noticed that he was sulking a little.

"What's wrong with Kris?" I ask.

"Girl problems."

"Flynn!"

"What? Elsa, of all people, especially should know."

"Wait, why?" Flynn elbowed Kristoff and he sighs.

"I- I- Well, I have a crush on your sister."

"Actually I knew you did."

"Told you it was obvious." Flynn laughed.

"Was it that obvious?"

"Um, the other day when you, Hiccup, and Merida came over, you were blushing when Anna came to see you. So that gave me a little hint." I said.

"Argh... Well, now Anna's mad at me because she thinks I'm not supportive of her relationship with Hans."

"Well are you?" I ask.

"Hell no I'm not. But, she would never go for a guy like me anyway..."

"Hey buddy, cheer up. Plenty of fish in the sea."

"Easy for you to say. You and Rapunzel are dating now, after all those years of unresolved sexual tension, you finally had the balls to confess to her." Kristoff deadpanned.

"Dude, she confessed to me. I'm the one who agreed."

"But the feelings are mutual right?" I said. Flynn starts to blush. I gave a small laugh at his reaction.

"Well the best part about this class today is that we have a sub, so that means free time the whole period." Flynn clapped his hands.

"Well for you. I intend to do some work from last period."

"Elsa, it's called HOMEwork. Emphasis on the home." Flynn told.

"Well, maybe I want to finish it early so I won't do it."

"Oh yeah... Sorry about Jack... He's just going through a really bad-"

"I know. But, it's okay. We're talking."

"Wait, you guys are actually friends?"

"Um... Kind of."

"Kind of?"

"Well, he's been really nice to me, but... I don't know."

"Excuse me." A voice said behind, I turn to see the same girl that took my seat the other day.

"Did I just hear that you're friends with Jack?" She asked me in a snappy tone.

"I-" she cuts me off before I could finish.

"Listen here, you little freak. Jack is mine. I have been working up the courage to ask him out again and I'm not going to let some stupid bitch like you take him away from me."

Again?

"Hey Amber, leave her alone." Flynn defended but she didn't listen.

"I have nothing going on with Jack, I promise."

"Heh, that's what they all say. Every girl in school is totally head-over-heels in love with him."

"I swear. He bullied me for three years. We just started talking..."

"Well he should've kept bullying you. You stay away from him, Tundra Bitch." I cringe at the name as she walked away and went back to her posse.

"Don't let her get to you." Flynn tells me.

"Who was that?"

"Amber Lorraine. The 'leader' of the Jack fangirls." Kristoff deadpans. "She's a bratty, spoiled, rich girl."

"I can see that." I noticed that the girls in Amber's group start to give me menacing looks. I try my best ignore them and do my own thing.

I managed to live second period. Phew. I grab my stuff as the bell rang and headed out, but then I noticed that Amber and her group of girls started to follow me.

Really?

I stop in my tracks as the girls circle around me.

"Where do you think you're going, slut?" One the girls said.

"Excuse me, but I'm not a-" The girl cut me off by slapping me. She then grabs me by the collar line of my dress.

"Listen here. We're all onto you. You're trying to steal Jack away from us. We won't accept that." She roughly lets go of me and I stumble back.

Amber was behind me and she took my glasses.

"Hey, give them back!" I turn around and try to reach them. When she backed up, i try to get them, only to be tripped by another girl.

They all laugh at me.

"These glasses are so tacky." She throws them onto the ground and stomps on them, breaking the lens and frame.

I widen my eyes in horror and my tears spill. Everyone else who was around came in and they start to laugh at me also.

"Looks like the snow queen lost her royal touch." Amber said as everyone kept laughing at my pathetic state on the ground. I grab my bag and ran through the crowd, having enough of this humiliation.

"You gonna go cry in the bathroom again?" I heard someone yell.

"She's such a crybaby." Another one said.

I had enough.

I then bump into someone. Someone I didn't want to right now.

"Elsa?" Jack looks at me. I run past him, ignoring him calling me out.

I didn't want to deal with this now.

I go into the bathroom and I'm alone.

I look at myself in the mirror and all I saw my reflection of my ugly, tear-stained face. My hair was a little messy.

I let out a frustrated sigh and I punch the mirror in front of me, shattering glass as it drops on the floor.

I didn't care that my knuckles were bleeding, it was nothing compared to being bullied everyday. As the first bell run, I punch the mirror again with my other hand, wanting to destroy myself.

After a few punches, I slid onto the floor and cry miserably as it echoes through.

I seriously had enough of this.

My hand touched something sharp. It was a glass shard from the broken mirror.

I didn't know what I was doing.

My bloody hand gripped the glass firmly and I look at it.

I was trembling.

I put the shard near my neck.

What am I doing?

It's close to stabbing me. But the door opens.

I gasp and turn to see who it was.

Jack.

"Elsa." He breathed out. I wanted to tell him get out of the girl's bathroom, but I just couldn't right now.

"Stay away." I say, pointing the bloody shard at him.

"What are you doing?" He takes another step closer, but I back away.

"Stay away from me!" I saw nothing but the old Jack who used to taunt me with his hurtful words.

_Tundra Bitch._

"No!" I scream in horror.

_No one would be friends with a freak with you._

"Stop it!" I cover myself in protection.

_You'll always be alone._

I let out a loud and ugly sob.

"Elsa!" I widen my eyes. I saw through my arms and saw the real Jack, who looked like he was concerned. Really concerned.

My heavy breathing turned into soft whimpers.

He lowers himself to meet my level. He takes my bleeding hand and looks at it, then me.

"Elsa, what are you doing?" He asks softly. I look down, still crying.

I felt his arms pull me in and he hugs me tightly.

My sobs are muffled by his chest and the tears stain his shirt.

I slowly reach my hands and hold him back, my blood staining his white hoodie.

I feel his hand rubbing my back. It was a nice feeling.

And suddenly, all the darkness starts fading.

* * *

**_A/N: Guess what video game Jack was referring to :) I couldn't help but put the reference in there because it is also my favorite game._**


	4. A Different Side of Jack

**Jack's POV**

What the hell did I just walk into?

Here I am, hugging Elsa, who was apparently being crazy, trying to commit suicide. What the hell happened?

"Elsa." I pull away and grip her shoulders firmly. She refuses to look at me. "Hey." I use a finger to lift her chin up.

"What were you trying to do?" I ask sternly. She bites her lip nervously as her tears roll down her face.

"I... I just couldn't take it anymore." She told me.

"Elsa, you can't let those people get to you."

"But... It's so hard. To ignore all those putdowns people give me... Your stupid fangirls even told me to stay away from you just because they think I'm gonna steal you away from them."

"Like I said, ignore them. Worrying about it will make it worse." I assured her.

"Besides, Punzie had the same treatment from them when we were dating. She didn't like it, but she ignored them." My hands slid from her shoulders to her arms.

"And if Punzie could do it, so can you. I know you're strong in your own way." I encouraged.

She sniffled and wiped her tears.

"Now I don't want to see you trying to do that again, okay?" She nods at me and I smile. I stood and helped her up.

"Come on, let's get you to the nurse's office." We went out of the restroom, and saw that the halls were empty. The nurse's office was upstairs so we turned to our left and slowly started walking.

"Does it sting?" I ask. She shook her head. I notice that her glasses were missing.

"Where are your glasses?"

"They broke..." She told softly.

"What happened?"

It remained silent for a moment. "Amber took them and she stomped on them."

"Wait, Amber?" I say, sounding a little angrily. I shocked her a little.

"Yeah... She thought that I was going to... You know... Steal you away." She said nervously.

"Ah... Yeah about her. Sorry. She's really the jealous type."

"Was she your girlfriend before?"

"Yeah she was. For two months before I dumped her for Punzie."

"Well you certainly made the right choice." She spat.

"Yeah, I did. But she's still not over me." I groan. "She's too stubborn to get that I'm over her already."

"I see..."

"So... You still coming?" I ask.

"Hmm?"

"To the party tonight?" She looked hesitant to answer. I wished she said she will, but after today, she probably might not.

"No, I think I'll stay home." Dammit. Well this sucks.

"Kay. I get it." I say, almost sounding sad.

We get up the stairs and we stopped at our destination. We walk in and we see Anna sitting on the bed, with a bandage on her knee. The nurse turned around and he gave a smile.

"Ah, Miss Elsa, Jack! What brings you here?"

"Hey, Pabbie. Uh, Elsa had an accident and her knuckles are bleeding." I pushed Elsa gently towards him.

"Let me see..." Elsa extended her hands to let him see. He examined them carefully. "Nothing too serious, just need to clean them, bandage them, and they should recover easily."

Elsa sat in a chair and Pabbie dug into his drawer and took out some cleaning alcohol, cotton balls, and strip bandages.

"Elsa... Um..." Anna says as Elsa turns to her. She looks at me, thinking if she should talk to her. I give her a smile and nod.

"You-you don't have to say it Anna. I'm the one who should be sorry." Elsa said. Pabbie sat in his chair and glided his way to Elsa. He took her hand and started to clean her left hand with alcohol. She hissed in pain a little.

"Elsa..."

"Your happiness is also important to me. I shouldn't be judgmental of you and Hans. If he's going to make you happy, then, I won't say anything."

"But... I'm the one who should be sorry about hurting your feelings. I know you hate being alone, but you just can't help it... I'm sorry I was so insensitive." I could see Anna was about to cry and Elsa gave a smile.

I don't know why, but she looks absolutely beautiful when she smiles. And she looked way better without her glasses.

"I love you Anna." Elsa said softly as Anna smiled, tears streaming down her face.

"I love you too."

Seeing them reminded me of my younger sister. I wish she was still alive. The same for my parents. I hate being alone.

"Jack. Shouldn't you be heading back to class?" Pabbie asked.

"I have class with Elsa... So I'm waiting for her." I say as Elsa looks at me with a stunned face. All I did was smile. Then she finally smiles back at me.

"Ah... Young love. It's beautiful." Our smiles faded as we both blush in embarrassment.

"Elsa, you and Jack...?" Anna giggles.

"We're not dating!" We both shout at the same time.

"Oh, so you're just friends." We both nod. Why would I be interested in her like that? I just started being friends with her... And I'm sorta... I still like Punzie.

"There! All patched up." Elsa stood up, looking at her bandaged knuckles.

"Thank you." She said softly. She gave Anna a hug before we left for class. We slowly walk to pass time again.

"So..." Shit. There's nothing to talk about. This is getting a little awkward. I'll admit, I'm kind of getting nervous.

"Jack."

"Yeah?"

"Do you think... I'm some sort of freak?"

"Of course not. Well I used to, but..." I saw a flash of hurt in her eyes when she looked at me. "But no, you're not a freak." I told.

"Don't lie to me."

"Elsa." I stop her when I held her shoulders, facing her. "Stop it. You need to let it go. Let all of the past go and forget it." I saw her tense up.

"Let it go..." She said as she bit her lip.

"Yeah."

"Let it go..."

"Uh, yeah..."

"Oh, um... Sorry I just remembered something."

"Remember what?"

"Oh, it's nothing important. Let's get to class." She freed herself from my grip and she started to walk fast. I raise an eyebrow.

"What the hell was that about?" I say quietly before I catch up to her.

When we got in, lots of people stare at us, especially the girls. North was actually asleep, which he does usual. They were all sneering at Elsa, whispering mean things about her. I rolled my eyes and took my seat and Elsa slowly sat next to me.

I saw her look uneasy. So I just pat her back. She looks at me, a little surprised by the action.

"Just ignore them." I said. She slowly nods at me and looks down on her desk.

**Elsa's POV**

Ignore them. Just ignore them. I try to listen to Jack's words as hard as I can.

I look at my bandaged hands and saw that I did something I would never normally do. Why did I even try? What came over me? Am I not normal?

After school was over, I was at my locker, taking some textbooks I needed for my homework. After I was done, I try to head out, only to pass by an open room.

In there, I saw instruments and a grand piano. No one was in here.

I take a step in here and scan the room to make sure no one was hiding here. Looks like no one was here.

I set my stuff down and sit at the piano. I used to play piano when I was little. I love how the way it sounds when played. It was like a soothing sound that would always help me relax from stress.

I remember that I made up a song I would always sing whenever I felt like I needed to be free and alone. Free from all of my troubles. My fingers start to play the tune as I start.

_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight _

_Not a footprint to be seen_

_A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm the queen_

_The wind is howling like the swirling storm inside..._

_Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried_

_Don't let them in, don't let them see_

_Be the good girl you always have to be_

_Conceal, Don't Feel _

_Don't let them know..._

_Well now they know..._

_Let it go, let it go_

_Can't hold it back anymore_

_Let it go, let it go_

_Turn away and slam the door_

_I don't care what they're going to say_

_Let the storm rage on_

_The cold never bothered me anyway..._

_It's funny how some distance, makes everything seem small_

_And the fears that once control me, can't get to me at all_

_It's time to see what I can do, to test the limits and break through_

_No right, no wrong_

_No rules for me... _

_I'm free..._

_Let it go, let it go_

_I am one with the wind and sky_

_Let it go, let it go_

_You'll never see me cry_

_Here I stand and here I stay_

_Let the storm rage on..._

_My power flurries through the air into the ground_

_My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around_

_And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast_

_I'm never going back, the past is in the past_

_Let it go, let it go_

_And I'll rise like the break of dawn_

_Let it go, let it go_

_That perfect girl is gone_

_Here I stand in the light of day_

_Let the storm rage on..._

_The cold never bothered me anyway._

My fingers stop and I smile. It felt good to let it go.

I jump when I hear clapping. I turn to see Jack standing at the door, smirking. I blush in embarrassment.

"How long were you standing there?"

"Long enough to hear." He walks to me. "I didn't know you were into music."

"Oh please... I'm not good..."

"You are. So... Let it go, huh?" I blush again.

"It was a song I made when I was young. It was more of a stress reliever."

"Huh." An awkward silence came between us. I hated it when we had nothing to talk about. It just makes me even more nervous.

"Um... Are you sure, you're not coming?" He asks, sitting on one of the desks. I was unsure. Every time after I finish singing the song, I felt like I can just forget about anything and enjoy my happiest moments with my friends. I felt like I was on top of the world.

"You know what? I think the homework can wait." I saw him look at me in astonishment. It was actually pretty funny, I almost burst out laughing.

"Seriously?"

"Yes seriously." I said, giggling a little. He looks down, but I see a grin on his face.

"Well, that's awesome. But I should warn you, there's gonna be some drinkers."

"Drinkers? Jack, you're not old enough yet."

"I'm 17. I'm close to being an adult."

"Jack, you have to be 21. You need to wait four more years."

"Pfft. Now you sound like Tooth."

"Does she even know about your party?"

"She does. She's okay with it as long as I don't destroy the house." I roll my eyes as we both laugh. When we stopped, we stare at each other, our smiles fading. I don't know what got into me, but somehow when I look at him, I see him differently. Whatever that meant.

"Um..." I said awkardly, rubbing my arm.

"Yeah..."

"I'll see you tonight..." I said as I pick up my stuff. I was about to head out the door, but a hand touched my shoulder. I turn to see Jack, who seemed surprise of whatbhe was doing.

"Uh..."

"What is it?"

"I was wondering, if I could have your number... You know like... Texting and calling like friends." He said awkardly. I smiled at his expression and I went to the white board to write out my number.

**510-246-8102**

"Here." I said, moving out of the so he could see. He chuckled and began to write his on the board.

**510-135-7911**

"Here's mine." I took out my phone and I added him, while he did the same.

"Got it." I say. We smile at each other, and then it got awkward again.

"So, bye." I said.

"Bye." I walk out the door, my heart beating fast. What was going on with me?

**Jack's POV**

I got home hours later, getting ready for the party that was going to be awesome. I invited Hiccup and Flynn early so that they could help me get the stuff. Tooth was going to be out the whole night with her other friends, so this was gonna be good! As long as I can clean up after.

Someone knocks on the door and I come to get open it. Hiccup was holding the chips and dip, Flynn was holding the drinks, and... Punzie was here also with the other set of chips and dip. I gulp.

"H-Hey guys... Come in." I say and the three came and set the stuff down. Hiccup took a seat down on the couch as Flynn set the drinks on the table, while Punzie did the same.

"It is way too hot outside..." Hiccup fanned himself with his hand.

"That's not gonna help." Punzie said giggling.

"So... Your mom's gonna be out for the whole night?" Flynn smirks.

"The whole night." I say, returning my own smirk. We gave a high five to each other.

"All right I guess I should leave. I need to do some late work I forgot to do earlier." Punzie told. Flynn pouted and wrapped his arms around her waist. I turn around not to look.

"Flynn... I need to be serious about my school work."

"But baby..."

"No. I'll see you tonight." I turn and I see them making out. My heart aches once again and I clench my teeth.

"Get a room." Hiccup groans as the two break apart.

"Bye guys." Punzie said as she left, making me sigh in relief.

"So is Els coming?"

"Yeah she is. Why?" I realized I sounded snappy so I tried to maintain my cool.

"Wait, you and Elsa are okay now?" Hiccup asks with great shock.

"Yep. You're late dude."

"Well, I'm sorry, that I don't get to see you guys that much because of the tech club activities..."

"Dude, you're such a virgin." I joked as Hiccup blushed and glared at me, while Flynn was laughing his ass off.

"You're a virgin too."

"Yeah, but I'm one of the cool ones. People don't care if I'm a virgin or not." I stuck out my tongue at him as he huffed and slumped.

"Whatever."

"Wait, didn't you used to have a girlfriend?" Flynn asked.

"Yeah. But it just didn't work out because she had to move. And she didn't like long distance relationships." I saw Hiccup put on a sad smile.

"Dude, you need to move on. Astrid dumped you since sophomore year."

"I am over her. I just miss her."

"All right..." I said as I sigh.

Why can't I be like him?

**Elsa's POV**

It was 8:15 P.M. and I was getting dressed. Jack texted me that the party was going to start around 8:30. Anna said that she was going to a romantic dinner with Hans, Punzie was still stuck doing her late work, but she's trying to rush through it.

I put on a two-tone dress, the colors were white and blue, and wore white flats. Simple as that. I look into the mirror. I looked so different without my glasses.

A knock came on my door. It was Aunt Tiana.

"Elsa, do you need anything before you go out?"

"No, I'm fine."

"All right... But don't do anything rash, all right?" I nodded and smiled.

"I know." She kisses my forehead.

"All right then, I love you."

"Love you too." She closes the door and I walk to the window. The night sky was absolutely beautiful. I love looking at the moon. It was big and so white. It illuminated darkness everywhere.

Another knock came on my door. It was Punzie.

"Hey Elsa, have you seen my brush?"

"No, where'd you put it?"

"I can't remember!" She cried, scanning my room. I roll my eyes.

"Just use another brush."

"But I like using my brush. It's perfect for split ends." She scanned again and sighed.

"Ask Anna. She takes stuff from your room without asking sometimes." I told.

"Oh right! Anna!" She bolted out of the room and I closed the door, locking it so I won't get an interruption.

Conceal, don't feel. You can do this, Elsa.

I took my ipod and laid on my bed to let the time pass. I scroll down and saw another song that fitted in with my life. Perfect by P!nk. I got the clean version, since I know some of her songs have swearing in it.

I put my earbuds and it starts playing. Just playing it reminds me of the old days whenever I was bullied by kids.

Mom and dad would always say I was the perfect girl. But I neer thought myself as one. I'm a freak with unnatural hair color, freaky skin complexion, and I'm a loner.

I never said anything to kids, but they insisted on bothering me everyday. It's like I was some sort of bully magnet.

A knock came from the door. I groan as I got up and opened it. Punzie had her hair in a ponytail and she wore a pink romper and gold sandals.

"Ready?"

"Sure." I put my ipod away on my computer desk and I set off with Punzie.

"Have a nice time out there girls." Uncle Raymond said.

"We will dad!"

I just hope nothing bad happens.

We arrived at Jack's house and there were so many cars! We could even hear the music going on.

"Pretty lively..." I said as we got out of the car and rang the door bell. We waited and the door opened to reveal Flynn, who was holding a bottle of... Champaign?

"Elsa! Punzie! Come on in!" He let us in and I saw so many people in here. I don't think some of these people even go to our school.

I was waiting for the stares and mean whispers about me, but it looked like they weren't even paying attention. Or some of them were drunk.

I then bump into someone.

"Ow... I'm sorry..."

"Hiccup?"

"Oh it's you Elsa."

"Um... Is Jack..."

"Oh, he's well... He's kinda drunk right now, and I suggest that you might not want to talk to him right now. But if you want to... He's over there with Amber and all of the other jocks." Hiccup points at the table where Jack was sitting, with Amber in his lap and all the other jocks were surrounding him.

"Like I said, don't talk to him, if you don't want to run home crying." Was he that bad?

I walk over to Jack and his group. They all look at me. Jack looked like he didn't recognize me, and Amber just gave me a sneer.

"What are you doing here?" She asked me in a not-so-polite tone.

"Jack... Jack invited me..."

"What the hell? No I didn't... I don't even know you." He's just drunk. He doesn't know what he's saying.

Conceal, don't feel.

"See? Now get lost." Amber wrapped her arms around Jack's neck and began to plant kisses on them. I start to gag a little.

"Jack. It's me." I said.

"Ugh... So irritating." She got off the table and tugged in my braid, hard. "Listen here, no one invited you. Clearly Jack didn't want you to come because he knew you would be some killjoy. Yet you still came to crash the party. Well, it's not gonna work, because you're too much of a loser to be noticed."

"Hey!" Jack yells as we look at him. His face was quite red. He got off the table and yanked Amber off of me.

"I'll take this bitch out, for you." I cringe at the name. Amber smiles and kisses Jack on the cheek.

"Thanks Jacky."

"Come oooon..." He slurred as he grabbed my arm and forcefully pulled me out to the back door.

"Jack!" I release myself from his grip and he looks at me, his eye lids hald open.

"It's me! Your friend Elsa!"

"Wha... I... I don't know you lady... But..." He looks up and down, possibly viewing my body. I blush. "You're pretty hot..."

"Jack... Listen to yourself." I gasp as he grabbed my wrist and he pinned me to the wall. "Jack. Stop." I try to persuade, but his hand touches my thigh.

Conceal, don't feel.

"Skin is so soft..." He presses his lips against my exposed neck and I gasp at the touch. He begans to suckle my skin and I cover my mouth to prevent letting out a moan.

"Jack. Stop it. Please..." I whimper when he blows into my ears.

"Elsa..." He said my name in a low whisper. "That's a pretty name for a pretty girl like yourself..."

Conceal, don't feel. CONCEAL, DON'T FEEL!

He pulls away from my neck and he starts to lean closer.

No. Jack, stop it.

His lips are too close to mine.

NO!

_Pang!_

Jack stumbled back as he covered his right cheek, which I had slapped. My eyes were flowing with tears.

"Elsa?" He said, sounding like he was normal. But I don't believe him. He walked towards me, reaching out his hand, but I slap it away.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled as I opened the door and ran through the crowd.

"Elsa!" I hear him shouting out my name, but ignore him. I pass by Punzie, Flynn, and Hiccup, who notice me.

"Elsa!" Punzie called me and I exit out the house. She follows me. "Wait, where are you-"

"Text me when you want to leave." My voice cracked as I get in the car and start engine. I drive off, my tears still falling down my face.

_Conceal, don't feel._


	5. Realization

**Elsa's POV**

I woke up, not wanting to go to school ever since last night. Jack was drunk and he practically almost raped me.

I was feeling too much no matter how hard I didn't want to. I might never look at Jack the same way anymore.

"Honey." Aunt Tiana was at the door. I opened to answer her. "You're not dressed for school yet? You usually wake up ten minutes earlier than now."

"I'm just a little tired, that's all."

"Are you sure nothing happened? You came back crying and... I just want to make sure you're not having problems."

"I'm fine. I'll get ready for school in a few minutes."

"All right." I close the door and took a deep breath. I'm not going to let Jack get in the way of my school days at least.

After cleaning myself, I put on a light blue hoodie, matching shorts, and sneakers. I take one more look in the mirror before I sigh and took my bag to leave for school.

* * *

"So... Mind telling me what happened?" Punzie said as I was opening my locker. I stayed silent. "Gee, it must be that bad... Did Jack do something?" I still remained silent. She sighed.

"Elsa. Just tell me what happened."

"I can't. I just don't want to talk about it okay..." I told as I walk away.

**Hiccup's POV**

I saw Elsa walk by and she seemed very stress. Probably of whatever happened last night. Jack said he didn't know, but I have a feeling he did something.

I felt someone punch my back.

"Ow..." I look to see Merida. "Oh hey... That really hurt."

"Ya know that's how I greet ya." She said in her Scottish voice. She looked at the papers I was holding and she snatched.

"You know, you could just ask me if you wanted to take a look..."

"What is this? I can't understand any of this."

"Just an assignment for tech club. We have to write about the history of two or three technological devices." I told as she gave me back my papers. "Thank you."

"So... How's archery?" I ask.

"Ah it's great as always! We learned about William Tell and had to shoot apples and darts!" Merida had a passion of for archery. Guess it's in the Scottish blood. Her father mastered archery, so I've heard from her.

"So... What's with the tundra bitch?"

"Merida... She has a name. Elsa."

"Oh. I was wonderin what her name was..."

"I don't know. She won't tell anyone. Jack said he doesn't know either."

"Hiccup!" Speak of the devil. We both look to see Jack, who was panting.

"What happened? Why are you breathing all-"

"Have you seen Elsa?"

"Uh she went that-" He bolted past us before I could finish my sentence. "Way..."

**Jack's POV**

I don't know what I did, but I know that Elsa was mad at me for something I did. Whatever it was, it was probably out of line.

"Jacky~!" I groan as I stopped my feet and turned to see Amber.

"What now?"

"I just wanted to see how my little bad boy was doing." She clung onto my arm. I swatted her away.

"Look, I don't have time for this. I'm looking for someone."

"Oh, don't tell me you're trying to apologize to her."

"She's mad at me for something I did."

"Why would you care if she's mad at you?"

"She's my friend. And I'm not going to lose her." I countered.

"Sounds more like a girlfriend to me." She spat.

"We're not dating! Why does everyone keep saying that?" I turn and ran away, not trying to waste my time, but then the bell rings.

"Seriously?"

But then, I saw Elsa emerging from the library. She sees me and tries to avoid passing by. I wasn't going to let that happen.

"Elsa!" I caught her.

"Jack, please I need to go to class." She tries to walk away, but I grabbed her wrist.

"Class can wait, we need to talk first." I had a strong grip on her, and she knew she couldn't get away. As expected, she sighed in defeat.

"Fine. Two minutes." I release her as she turned to me.

"Okay. Why did you leave the party yesterday?" She sighed again.

"You really don't remember, do you?"

"I don't." She furrowed her brows as she looked away from me. "Come on. Please tell me what I did. I really don't like it when you're mad at me..."

I really don't.

She turned to me, her eyes softening.

"You made a move on me." She told. I widen my eyes.

"Seriously?"

"Yes. You were touching me and kissing my neck... It just felt uncomfortable..."

"Oh god... I'm so, so sorry. I kinda do stupid stuff and say things I dn't mean when I'm drunk. So, if I did something or said things that hurt you, I'm sorry. Really."

I really hope she forgives me.

"I don't know."

"Come on. Please." I give her the old puppy eyes trick. She giggled at my attempt.

"Really? You're gonna do that to convince me?"

"Is it working?"

"Well... A little." We both laugh. "All right. I guess I'll let you off the hook."

"Great." Now it became awkward and silent. Crap. "Well, I should be going to class..." She gives me a baffled look.

"Jack Frost going to class? How unusual." She mocks as I stuck out my tongue at her.

"I do go to class. Just rarely." She smiles at me. Something about that smile just made my insides explode. It was nice seeing her like this.

"I like seeing you smile." I didn't realize I said it out loud until Elsa looked at me, wide-eyed. "I mean, you've been really sad for the past three years and... It's rare to see you all happy..." She still looks at me with the same expression.

I blush and look away. "Sorry, ignore what I just said."

"Thank you." I look at her and she starts blushing also. I smile and pat her head.

"No problem."

**Merida's POV**

"All right, start your shooting exercises! Remember, thirty shots must be accurate!"

"Yes Sir!" Everyone yelled. Archery class took place outside. Everyone had their little target practice set up. I was the best in my class.

"Hey Merida!" I turn to see one of my classmates and friend, Pocahontas.

"Oh hey, laddie!" I took a bite of me apple as I set my bow and arrow.

"I was wondering... Can you give me some advice on how to shoot perfectly like you? Mr. Dunbroch suggested I asked his daughter." Yep, my dad is the Archery teacher.

"Sure." I pick up my bow and arrow and stand not near, but not too far from the target.

"Pay close attention. First you gotta set where you're aiming. Make sure you see where you're shooting before ya make it. Once you think you're on the right aim, let it go!" I said as I release the arrow and it hits perfectly on the circle dart.

"Wow. You make it look so easy!"

"It's easy if ya concentrate more."

"Let me try." She grabs her bow and arrow and she tried to follow what I did. She was trembling a little, so it messed up her aim. "Oh, I missed..."

"Don't worry laddie! You'll get it eventually."

"Hey Pocahontas!" A male voice called.

"Oh, that's my boyfriend. I'll talk to you later!" I wave goodbye as she ran to her lover and they were hugging and kissing. It made me want to puke.

I never had any close relationship with boys. The only one I'm close to is Hiccup. Most people don't expect us to be friends because we're very different from each other. I was strong, determined, and stubborn. Hiccup was scrawny, shy, and a little feminine at times.

Well screw them.

I like being with the scrawny nerd. All the time.

All the time...?

"Merida." I snap out of my daze as Hiccup was right there standing a few feet from me.

"Wha-What are ya doin' out here?"

"Yearbook pictures. Me and few of my classmates are taking pictures of the Archery club. Say cheese."

"Hiccup, ya know I hate bein' photographed."

"Come on. Please?"

"No."

"Merida. It's just one picture. You don't even have to look at the camera. Just do a pose like you're about to shoot."

"I don't have to look at the camera?"

"You don't." I groan.

"All right, but just one." I get into the pose and Hiccup is trying to get the perfect angle of me. When it's starting to take too long, I get impatient. "Goddammit, will ya hurry up?"

"Got it. Okay, one... two... Three!" The camera shutters and I move again. "Thanks Merida." He said before leaving. I look at him and something warm is inside my chest.

I don't know what it was, but I smile, as it felt good.

**Anna's POV**

Lunch break was starting and I immediately ran out of the classroom, hurrying outside before the goog spots were gone. But I notice Kristoff, who was talking to Flynn.

I haven't apologized to him yet. I was planning to, but I just haven't been seeing him a lot lately.

Before I could walk over there, hands cover my eyes.

"Guess who?" I smiled.

"Hans." He released me and I turned to give him a big hug. He picks me up and starts twirling me around while I giggle like a school girl. I notice Kristoff and Flynn were about to walk away.

"Uh Hans, I need to do something real quick, do you mind?" He puts me down to look at me.

"Oh, of course you can." He says as I kiss him in the cheek and dashed after them.

I put a hand on Kristoff's shoulder and they turn to me.

"Anna?"

"Hi..." I tried, putting a smile. We look at each other, making Flynn the thrid wheel.

"Well... Looks like you two need things to talk about... And uh... Awkward. Heh, okay I'll go find Punzie." He walks away from us and I pull my hand away from his shoulder.

"So..."

"So..." Kristoff repeats after me. Why was it so hard to apologize to him?

"Look, about the other day... I... I'm sorry I was being a little to... bitchy." Kristoff chuckles.

"Anna. It's all right. I'm over it." He sounded like he really meant it, but the words were lies. Why?

"Are you really?" I saw him tense up a bit. He then put on a smile.

"Of course. Would I lie to you?"

"..." I say nothing as he looks away to avoid the uncomfortable position we were in.

"Kristoff..." I say but he shushes me.

"It's fine Anna. Don't worry about it." He said as he starts walking away from me. But then I didn't even notice my arm extending and my hand gripping his shirt. He stops and looks at me, surprised by the action.

"Anna?"

"Oh... Um sorry. I didn't mean to." I nervously laugh. He looks at me for a second and walks away from me again. But for some reason, I feel like he's fading on me. It was a feeling I don't want to experience.

"Anna." I turn to see Hans. "Everything all right?"

I turn back and he was already gone. I look back at Hans and put up a smile.

"Yeah. Everything's all right." He puts his arm around my shoulder and we walk together. I still look back, looking where Kristoff had been standing.

Just as we were about to walk outside, Hans stops me for a second.

"Hans?"

"Why don't we spend sometime together. Alone?" He asked sincerely. "We never have the time to be alone."

I gave a small smile and I nod. "Um... Sure."

Hans and I went between the set of lockers. I am pinned as Hans took my wrists and we start to kiss passionately.

He lets go of my wrists and he slides his arms around my waist, while I wrapped mine around his neck, kissing him deeper. I then felt his his hands squeeze rear and I gasp, letting his tongue get inside my cavern.

I suddenly started feeling scared. Why was that?

He break apart, and he starts to kiss my neck. Okay, now I'm feeling a little uncomfortable.

Now his hand was lifting my shirt. I gasp.

I try to push him away, but he was too forceful. I felt his smirk on my neck as he continues to suckle on it.

"Oh Anna. If there was someone out there who loved you." He whispered as he bites my neck and I scream in pain. His hand was planted on my breast.

"Stop!" He doesn't listen. He keeps going. Tears come into my eyes as I couldn't keep up with this.

Someone save me. Someone... Someone...!

"Hey, sideburns!" He stops what he was doing and he sneered at whoever called him out. I looked at the corner of my eye and I felt like I was longing for this when I saw the figure.

"Kristoff..." I say weakly.

* * *

**_A/N: Okay, this chapter was shorter, because I had writer's block. I had to plan out some events. Next chapter, I hope, will be longer than this. Oh and just to set something straight, Anna and Rapunzel are freshmen, Merida and Hiccup are juniors, and Jack, Elsa, Kristoff, Hans, and Flynn are seniors :)_**


	6. Feelings

**Anna's POV**

"Kristoff..."

There he was, standing there, witnessing that I was getting raped. His face had a mix of sad, shock, and anger, mostly anger. He breathed heavily, showing a sign that he was not pleased with what was happening.

"Well, who are you to interrupt our quality time together?" Hans said, grinning darkly.

"I'm the guy who wants you to back off!" He came and punched his jaw, causing him to fall on the ground. I hug myself as Kristoff gets closer to him in case he tries to retaliate.

"Heh. What's the point in protecting someone who doesn't like you?" Kristoff glared at him. I stood behind and watched the whole thing. "Anna never paid attention to your feelings, she couldn't even think of you as more than a friend. She would never see you like that."

"Shut up!" He send him another punch and he tried to go for more, but I held his raised arm and he looks at me.

"Kristoff..." I say his name softly as my eyes start to dwell with tears. He looks at me then back at Hans, who rose.

He jerks away from my touch and he storms off. I reach out for him, but something in my head told me, now was not the time for him.

"You never knew, did you Anna?" I turn to glare at Hans, who only smirked back.

"Knew what?"

"My reputation. Your sister might've warned you about me, but you were to head over heels for me to even listen to her. I'm known for dating most of the girls in this school, even sleeping with them. You were going to be my 100 victim."

"You're sickening." I spat.

"Should I be hearing this from someone so ignorant?" I remain silent as he continued to speak. "I've watched you and Kristoff afar since you came to DisneyWorks. I would always see him stare at you with longing passion in his eyes, even though he tries so, so hard to hide it. Yet he gave out so many obvious hints hasn't he?"

Now that he mentions it, Kristoff sometimes blushes whenever I'm around him. He always tries to spend some time with me. He always helps me with my homework, even though I don't ask him. And he was the first to greet me happy birthday. Elsa and Punzie don't count since their family.

"Well, if you still don't get it, how about I say it. Kristoff is in love with you." Hans told as I hung my mouth open, but not too open. I was still flabbergasted.

How could I not realize that? Was I that dense?"

"And now Kristoff thinks you've friend-zoned him. Because you were too busy falling in love with me."

He grinned darkly as he came closer. I step back, but I slip and fall. He towers over me, chuckling. "Look at you, poor thing."

"That's enough Hans." We both looked and saw Elsa, with Jack behind her.

"Elsa. Good to see you."

"Shut it. I knew I couldn't trust you." Elsa spat as she stomped to Hans, face-to-face. "You're nothing but a dirty scumbag whose interest is just whoring around with other women."

"Such language coming from you."

"Elsa..."

"Anna." She comes and hugs me tightly. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah... I'm all right."

"Well, I should be leaving you three. It was nice while it lasted Anna." He laughed as he left. Elsa turned and looked at Jack, who seemed to be unsure of what to do right now in this situation. But the only thing that flooded my mind was Kristoff.

**Merida's POV**

"Goddammit, can ya make out somewhere else? I'm trying to eat here!" I yell. I find it disgusting that Rapunzel and Flynn have to make such contact, while I'm trying to digest my sandwich.

"Merida, lighten up." Rapunzel told.

"How can I if you guys keep sucking each other's faces?"

"I think someone's a little cranky because she has no man." Flynn teased.

"What. Did. Ya. Say?" I threaten.

"Mer, calm down. Flynn was just teasing you."

"Whatever." I groan as I sat down. "Dammit, where the hell is Hiccup?" I say impatiently.

"When did you start whining whenever he wasn't here with us?" Flynn asked.

"What do ya mean? I always ask where he is."

"Yeah, but not when you sound like you're a five year old who wants ice cream or candy." Flynn stated. I could help but blush a little.

"Whatever!" I say again, angrier.

"Hey Merida, I've been wondering... Is there anyone you like? Like have a crush on..." Rapunzel played with her fingers as she asked nervously.

"No one." At least, that's what I think.

"You know, I always thought you and Hiccup would be great for each other." I nearly choked on my sandwich.

"Wha-what?" I coughed a little.

"I was thinking the same. You two are close after all."

"But... But I don't..."

"Then why are you stammering? And you know you're blushing right?" Flynn snickered as I felt my face. It was hot.

"Because that's ridiculous! Me and Hiccup?"

"You know, I always love couples that are opposite with each other. Like Jack and Elsa!" Rapunzel coos as I raise an eyebrow.

"Wait, those two are...?"

"No Flynn. They're just friends. For now." She winks. "I bet one of them has developed feelings for the other. Anyways, they would look cute together!"

"Really Punz?" I said, rolling my eyes.

"I did think Hiccup and Astrid were good together though. It's too bad they broke up because she had to move."

Wait... What? Hiccup actually had someone? Had someone he loved? I don't know why, but I have a sinking feeling in my chest and I don't like it at all.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late!" Hiccup came and sat next to me, setting a few books down.

"Where were you?" Flynn asked.

"Library. Typing a paper for U.S history." He then looks at me and I look away. "Everything all right?"

"Yep. It's... All right."

**Elsa's POV**

I hug Anna tightly as she cried onto my shoulder. Jack was standing behind us, not sure of what to do next.

"Anna... Why don't you go to the girls' restroom to clean yourself up?" I say as I see the hickies on her neck. My eyes narrowed in fury, but I tried to calm down.

"All right." Anna said as she got up and gave me one last hug before she left to go to the restroom. Jack walked towards me and it got silent.

"So... Hans was really a jackass after all. Guess you were right."

"I've seen what he does to women. It's sickening." I spat. "You know, I kinda expected you to be like that."

"What? Just because I have a bunch of fangirls?"

I giggle. "Yep."

"Geez, I thought I was the mean one." I hit him on the arm playfully and he responds by sticking his tongue out at me.

"Elsa..."

"Hmm?" He was about to continue, but a voice called out,

"Jacky~!" We both groan as we recognized who it was. Amber came from behind and pushed me out of the way to cling to Jack's arm.

"Hey Amber..." She turned to me and gave me a glare.

"What is she doing here?"

"She's my friend. Don't get any wrong ideas."

"Yes. Don't be stupid and jump to conclusions." I boldly spat, shocking the both of them.

"Did you just insult me?" She let go of his arm to confront me up close. "You better watch what you say."

I didn't even knew where that came from.

Amber grabbed me and pinned me to the lockers.

"Amber-" Jack called out, but she didn't listen.

"Look here. Stop trying to stand out. No matter what you do, you're always going to be that same freaky loner everyone makes fun of. Don't try to be friends with Jack just because it'll make you seem less lame. You're nothing but shit!" She yelled the last line to me as the bad memories came back into my head. My eyes start to swell up with tears.

"Aww... You're gonna cry? Why don't you go to the bathroom and join your sister?"

"All right that's enough!" Jack comes in and he breaks Amber away from me and shields me.

"Jacky?"

"Stop tormenting her. She's had enough of your crap. She doesn't need you to make her feel like shit about herself. You can do that to yourself when you realize you're being a little bitch!" Jack retorted as Amber gasped and ran away, crying.

I look in awe as he turned to face me.

"You okay?" He wiped a tear from my eye and he pulled me in for a hug. "Don't listen to what she said. She's just being her stupid clingy self." I slowly raised my arms and hugged him back. I felt my heart beat.

_Badump. Badump. Badump._

Jack is so... warm. I've been noticing. Whenever he touches me, I feel that he's gotten warmer as the days pass by.

* * *

After school, I took the bus again and I knock on the door. No one answered. Aunt and uncle were still at work, I guess. Punzie and Anna wanted to stay after a little longer, so I'm alone until they come back.

I went under the door mat and picked up the key to the house, just incase if no one was home. I got in and put my bag down. I then happen to see a grand piano near the sofa.

"When did that get here?" I sat down, looking at how clean it was. Unconsciously, I started to play a familiar key to a song I heard in a movie.** (A/N: I'm not going to repeat the chorus, or other parts of the songs that should be obvious to remember, except for the chorus in the end, so just pretend she sang it.)**

_Everybody needs inspiration_

_Everybody needs a song_

_A beautiful melody, when the night's so long_

Let it go was a song I made. I wanted to let go ot my troubles and feel like nothing bad ever happened to me.

_'Cause there is no guarantee, that this life is easy_

_Yeah, when my world is falling apart_

_When there's no, light to break up the dark_

_That's when I, I, I look at you_

_When the waves are flooding the shore_

_And I can't find my way home anymore_

_That's when I, I, I look at you_

Then, everything changed when Jack and I became friends. I used to see him as the hateful jerk in my eyes, but now, as we spend more time together, I see a happy aura. I've seeing the considerate side of Jack.

_When I look at you, I see forgiveness, I see the truth_

_You love me for who I am like the stars hold the moon_

_Right there where they belong_

_And I know I'm not alone_

Jack likes me for who I am. He doesn't seem to mind that I have problems that are going on with myself. Like the other day, he saw me almost commiting suicide. I was expecting him to freak out, but instead, he hugged me. Hugged me like he didn't want to lose me. For the first time, I didn't feel like I was alone.

_You appear just like a dream to me_

_Just like kaleidoscope colors that cover me_

_All I need, every breath that I breathe_

_Don't you know, you're beautiful_

Jack right now, is like a ray of sunshine. He's been making me smile. He even said he liked it when I smiled.

_Yeah, yeah,yeah_

_When the waves are flooding the shore_

_And I can't find my way home anymore_

_That's when I, I, I look at you_

_I look at you_

_Yeah, yeah, oh, oh_

_You appear just like a dream to me..._

I stop my voice as I finished. My heart was beating intensely. Just because of what I was thinking of right now.

Jack.

Am I... Feeling something more?

**Merida's POV**

I start to remained outside as I was shooting at darts. I needed to take a break from all this romance. Dad said that I had to leave when he had to, which was for ten minutes.

"Hey." I turn and saw Hiccup waving shyly at me.

"Hey." I said as I set my bow and arrow down and laid myself on the grass. He comes to tower over me.

"You've been acting weird lately since lunch break."

"How weird?"

"You kinda kept silent when I came." He sat next to me. "Did I do something?"

"Nah. It's just that..." I sat up and looked at him. "Punz and Flynn thought of something stupid."

"Really? What were they thinking?" I twirled the patch of grass around my finger as I pull it.

"I don't know... Something about me... And you."

"What?" His voice cracks. He does that when he's nervous. "Us?"

"Punz said that... We would make a good pair. Heh, stupid right?" I don't think it's stupid for some reason.

"Well... I guess it wouldn't make sense." I was just pushing this feeling away.

"She also told me... That ya used to have a girlfriend. Is that right?" Hiccup tensed a little and he looks at me.

"Yeah. It was Astrid."

"The blonde chick with shorter hair than Punzie's?" He nodded. Astrid was just like me. Brave, strong, didn't have to put up with anyone's crap. I think she was in one of my classes.

"Oh."

"I really loved her. Our relationship would've lasted if she didn't have to move. I miss her." He looks down as the suns sets itself down a little.

"Well... Maybe you'll find someone." I notice my voice cracked.

"Uh you're voice..."

"Just ignore it." I said patting his back softly this time. I can't push it away. No matter how hard, I can't. And as I'm touching him, my heart starts to beat. Fast.

Oh god.

Am I feeling... Something for Hiccup?

* * *

**A/N: Okay, still not 3000+ words, but I tried. Writer's block is a bitch. :/**


	7. Confessions and Rejections

**A/N: This chapter and the next one will be mostly centered about Mericcup, with Kristanna on the side.**

**Merida's POV**

"Merida!" I heard my dad callin' me and I get up from where I stand. I look at Hiccup.

"Well I best get goin'. See ya tommorow?"

"Sure." He said as I walk away from him. I give one last look at him before I leave him for real.

"Sorry I kept ya waitin' dad."

"No problem dear. Say... About that lad over there..." He points at Hiccup. "Is that lad you're boyfriend?"

"Da-Dad! Can we just leave already?!" I say as I push him.

"What's wrong with havin' a boyfriend? He seems scrawny thought..."

"Dad. I told you, I'm not gettin' a boyfriend! I don't need one."

"Ah, Merida... I hate to say it, but, you will find someone eventually. You'll fall in love, get married, have children, like me and your mother. Love is very important in our lives, both friendly and romantically."

I look at Hiccup again, he was still sitting on that same spot, but he was a little further.

"And I see ya keep glancing at him." I blush. "But, if you and him were to be betrothed, your mother would probably be against it."

Did he just say betrothed? As in married?

"Wha-what do ya mean betrothed? Hiccup is just a friend!"

"I know, I said if. But your mother would probably not be happy with the idea."

"Well... I'm not agreeing to the idea of getting married, but why wouldn't she?"

"You see... She and Valka do not get along so well..."

"Who's Valka?"

"I believe she is your friend's mother. They have known each other since preschool, I've heard. It was hate at first sight." He chuckles a little. "Call each other vulgar names, pulling each other's hair, always competing with each other... It was very amusing to watch actually..."

"So... Hiccup's mom doesn't like my mom?" I feel worried by hearing this.

"Yes. Their rivalry still stands today." This time, I give one last glance back at Hiccup, but he's too far away, I can't even recognize him. I sigh as I turned back.

* * *

"We're home!" I yelled as my three of my younger triplet brothers, (Harris, Hubert, and Hamish) came downstairs and huddled against me.

"Elinor?"

"I'm in the kitchen, Fergus! Dinner's ready!" My dad and brothers rushed in the kitchen while I chose to walk. They were already sitting and I was the last to take a seat.

"So Merida, how was school?" She took a scoop of spaghetti and placed it on my platec

"Oh, nothin important. Same old, same old." Dad looks at me with a grin on his face and I roll my eyes. Unfortunately, mom catches us.

"Fergus? What are you doing?"

"Oh uh... I had somethin' in my eye." He gave an awkward laugh as mom sat down when she was finished passing out the food. But it wasn't long enough until my brothers started to play with their food.

"Boys, boys. No playing with your food. You eat, not play." Mom scolds. My little brothers never liked being scolded by mom. They're pretty mischievous at times.

"Ah yes, Merida. I have great news!"

"What?" I say, with a big full of spaghetti in my mouth.

"I talked to your aunt Isabel and she has invited you to a matchmaking party!" I hung my mouth open and the spaghettie falls onto the plate.

"Matchmaking...?"

"Yes! The joys of finding a perfect soulmate for my little girl; one I can approve of! Oh, I can't wait!"

"Mom! I don't want to go!"

"Merida, you need this. Don't you want happiness from a man? Like I have with your father?"

"Mom!" I gagged as my brothers did the same.

"Merida, the only way I won't let you go is if you have someone else in your mind. Otherwise, I am forcing you to go." She crossed her arms.

Goddammit, why does she have to be so forceful?

I look at dad, who tried to avoid any contact from both me and mom, by looking down and eating his turkey leg slowly.

"Dad! Say something." He jumps and chokes a little from the meat he was swallowing before coughing a bit to clear his throat.

"Erm... Elinor, let the girl have her own happiness with archery..."

"Fergus, that's the problem. She is too obssessed with something that is not ladylike. I cannot let this archery be the only source of her happiness!" She looks at me.

"Unless you have someone you like, you are going and that's final. The party will be two weeks, so I will go pick out a dress that is suited for a young lady."

I huffed as I slumped into my seat. Dad was about to speak up, but I gave him the look, so he continued to eat.

* * *

**Next morning...**

"Matchmaking party?" Punzie questioned as I groaned and nodded.

"Why is your mother making you go?" Elsa asked.

"Because she thinks that I have no life and wants me to find happiness in a man. She won't let me go if I have someone I like!"

"Well do you?"

"Hey guys." Jack and Hiccup came and they see me sulkin' and what not. "What's with red head?" Jack asked.

"Her mom's making her go to those matchmaking parties." Elsa told.

"Whoa, seriously?" Jack snickered. I stood up.

"I don't even want to go!" I kicked the locker. I just hate it when mom just agrees to stuff without my approval!

"Merida, calm down." Hiccup took my shoulders and looked at me in the eyes. "Take a deep breath." He said softly. All of the three, except Elsa, seemed to be amused of what was goin' on.

I took a deep breath. I inhaled, then exhaled. I see Hiccup put on a soft smile as he nodded.

"Good." He lets go of me and I blush. I try to hide it, but frosty saw me and snickered.

"Looking a little red like your hair there." I sneered turned away from the group. My heart is beatin' again.

"Um... Guys? We need to have a little girl talk with Merida. You mind?" Punzie asked.

"Say no more." Jack dragged Hiccup away and she turned me around. She had a grin on her face.

"Wh-What?"

"You like him." I widen my eyes. "Don't try to deny it. I know love when I see it."

"Shut up Punz! I don't like him..."

"Merida..." She gave me the look. It was the look I hated.

"Look... All I know is that my heart beats whenever he's touchin' me or sometimes when I look at him..."

"Merida, that means you like him." Elsa told. I scoff as I slid down the floor.

"But that's a bad thing."

"Why is it?"

"My mom and Hiccup's don't exactly like each other... Mom would definitely not approve of Hiccup. And... I think he still likes Astrid."

"Merida, Astrid and Hiccup broke up a year ago. There might be a chance."

"But what about my mom?" Punz crouched down to look at me.

"Hey, where's the brave scottish girl I know? When did she suddenly start worrying about what she can or can't do?" I look at her. She was right.

Mom didn't want me to do archery, but I did it anyway. If I like a guy that she doesn't like, then I can continue to like him if I want. She always has to have it her own way with my life.

"Thanks blondie." I say as I got up.

"All right, I just got to talk to Hiccup!"

"Wait, wait, what?" I stopped Punz by her shoulder.

"First I gotta know what Hiccup feels about you. Then I'll let you know if you can confess to him."

"Confess?! Punzie!"

"Hey, do you want to go to the party or not?"

"Hell no."

"I thought so. Come on Elsa!" She grabbed her wrist and they went to find Jack and Hiccup. I slam my head onto the locker.

"Why?"

**Rapunzel's POV**

"All right, where could they be?" I search as me and Elsa were outside.

"Found them." Elsa points at the picnic area, where they sat on the tables.

"All right, Elsa you need to talk to Jack while I talk to Hiccup alone. Got it?"

"But what do I talk about?"

"Anything that you usually talk about with him, just do it." We rush towards them.

"Uh... Hey guys?" Jack chuckled a little as we were panting. "What is it?"

"Um... Jack, can you and Elsa leave me and Hiccup alone for a few minutes? I need to talk to him about something." Jack raises an eyebrow, but he shrugged.

"Eh. Sure." He gets off and he and Elsa walk away, leaving me and Hiccup alone.

"So... What is it you want to talk about?"

"Well..." I take a seat. "You and Merida have known each other since freshman year, right?"

"Yeah..."

"So... What are your thoughts on Merida?" I ask with curiousity. Hiccup looks up at the sky as he was thinking. He suddenly started smiling.

"Merida... She's like Astrid. Tomboyish, aggressive, independent..." I look at him, a little shocked. Is he not over Astrid? The way he said her name.

"Merida can be really rude to me sometimes... She's kinda worse than Astrid was, but she's a really wonderful friend. I'm really glad I met her."

"Oh... I see."

"So... Is Mer really going to that party to find a guy she likes?"

"Oh I already found the guy..." I say quietly.

"What?"

"Oh nothing..."

**Anna's POV**

This time, I am going to find Kristoff. I still can't get overwhat happened yesterday. He got so mad... I wonder if he's okay.

I happen to bump into someone. Speak of the devil.

"Kristoff." I say as he looks at me, but he tries to walk past by me. "Wait!" I touch his shoulder. He shrugs it off. "Kristoff." I hugged him from behind, and he was frozen on the spot.

"Anna, please let go."

"No."

"Anna..."

"Please talk to me." He sighed and turned to face me. "Um... About yesterday."

"Yeah if it's about yesterday, I don't want to talk about it." He tried to turn back, but I ran in front of him.

"Anna move."

"No."

"Then I'll just move you out way."

"Can you really?" I ask with a hint of sarcasm.

"You don't think I can?" He grabs me by the shoulders as I expected him to shove me. But instead, he's holding onto my shoulders. I look at him, his expression was softened a little when our eyes met.

He starts to lean in, and unconsciously, I lean closer to him. Our lips met.

He holds my neck as he kisses me passionately and I kiss him back with equal passion. His lips were warmer than Hans. Hell, he was a better kisser than him. And I actually felt sparks with this kiss.

He pulls away, but he's still close to my face. We look into each other's eyes, forgetting what we were even arguing about.

"Whoa, what's going on here?" We turn and saw Flynn smirking at us. Kristoff blushes and he shoves me away, walking past Flynn.

"Kristoff!"

"Don't follow me!" He yelled as he descended. I look at him and touch my lips.

"Did I miss something?"

"No... No you didn't..."

**Merida's POV**

Lunch break was startin'. I was at my locker, taking out my bow and arrow. I didn't feel like eatin'.

I walk out to field and I happen to see a familiar shadow standing afar. I walked closer and saw that it was Hiccup. Shit! Punzie hasn't told me about the details.

He turns and sees me.

"Oh hey!"

"Hey..." I sit on the grass next to Hiccup and it gets awkwardly silent. "What are you doin' here?"

"Well... I just want to talk to you about Punzie." Shit. "She was asking me about my thoughts on you... So... I was assuming did you ask her to do that?"

"Well... Not exactly..."

"Really? So why'd she ask me...?" I gulp. Come on, Merida. You're a brave girl. You can do this! You. Can. Do. This.

"Hiccup!" I yell as he flinched.

"Wh-What?" I look at him, my face probably blushin'. I try to open my mouth to say words, but nothing came out.

"Merida?"

Goddammit. I guess there's only one solution to get him to understand.

Without thinking, I grab his shirt and I pulled him, our lips crashed against each other.

I felt Hiccup tense up from the sudden action. God, am I doin' this kissin' right? It feels nice though...

I pull apart and he looks at me, wide eyed and blushing. I look down for a few seconds and then look at him.

"I- I- I like ya..." I say as I release him.

"You- you what?" He stammered. I groan.

"I said I like ya! Are ya deaf?" I said, looking away from him. I was waiting for his answer as my back was turned to him.

"Um... I don't know how to say this..." My heart is beatin' faster than usual. I was even startin' to sweat.

"Merida..."

"What?"

"I've known you for two years... And they were great and all... But, I just can't see you as more than a friend. We've been best buds since day one, so... It would be really awkward... And the fact that my mom hates yours, it would cause trouble..."

I remain silent.

"Merida?"

"Excuse me, I have to go to the restroom." My voice cracked as I got up and ran.

"Merida!"

I ran until I found the restroom and bolted in. I stand as I finally let my tears fall out. I didn't want him to see me cryin'.

"God... It hurts..." I grip my chest where my heart was as I hold in my screams of pain.

Because I'm a tough

_I can't see you as more than a friend_

Girl.

I fell to my knees and I start sobbing. It just hurts.

* * *

**_A/N: Still not 3000+ words... Dammit. You know what, I'll just make sure it's over 2000+ words. Over 3000+ words would be better though._**


	8. Leaving Without a Goodbye

**Merida's POV**

"Merida."

I was sittin' on the grass as lunch ended an' I was in Archery class, but I was just sittin' down, feelin' out of it.

"Merida." Dad called me again as I turn slowly to him. "What's goin' on lassie? This isn't like you."

"Nothin' dad. Just a little sad." I sniffled. I turn away because I try hide not to show any tears. That's not me.

"Oh Merida," He sits next to me an' puts his arm around my shoulder. "I know it hurts. But, don't be thinkin' about it all the time. It'll only make it worse."

"I can't. That's the problem. It just... It was just so shocking, I can't forget about it."

"Well, maybe just stay away from him for a little while. Then when ya feel like you're over it, you can talk to him an' just be friends again. Does that sound good?"

"I... Guess. But, it might be hard."

"It will. But it's for the best." I hug my dad tightly an' he hugs me back.

"All right."

**Elsa's POV**

Somehow, I managed to get through the whole day without getting bullied. Maybe it was just luck. I was at my locker and I heard a guy laughing. I turn to see Jack, talking to a jock. The one of the same jocks that bullied me.

"Hey Jack, about that Elsa chick. Why are you hanging around with her so much? You used to be all bad and cool."

"I'm hanging out with her because she's my friend."

"Your friend is changing you. We were best pals but that changed when you kicked our asses that time! The old Jack we know would just let her suffer no matter how bad it was!"

I grip my chest tightly, hearing this as they were across from me, but didn't seem to notice.

"Elsa?" Jack notices me. I had no choice but to turn around.

"Oh, look who it is. The snow queen." The jock said as he walked up to me and I was backed up against my locker.

"Hey Brad, get the hell away from her." Jack threatened.

"Shut up Jack, I'm doing you a favor." He yelled as he yanked on my braid and I fell down. "Listen here. Amber told us all about you two lovebirds. If you think you two can work out as either friends or lovers, you dead wrong."

He laughed as I got up, but he grabbed the collar line of my shirt and pulled me close.

"You guys would never work out because it's just stupid. You guys are nothing alike. Besides, I bet he's still not over Rapunzel, who dumped him for one of his best friends."

My heart ached a little at the last sentence as he threw me back on the ground. He laughs at me again.

I see Jack tensed up after hearing his last sentence. "Hey Brad." Jack said.

"Wha-" He was greeted by Jack's fist. He fell on the ground.

"Stop putting shit into other people's heads." He walks to me. "You okay?" He asked softly.

"Yes." I grab my hand and he pulls me up. Brad was unconscious again.

"Did you hear everything?" I nodded. "Don't listen to what he said. He's just a dickwad."

"Okay..." I went back to my locker and tried to open it. Jack was still here.

"So... Tomorrow's Saturday..."

"Um, yes? What about Saturday?"

"I was thinking if you want to hang out."

"Hang out?"

"Yeah. You know, at the mall." He asked cooly. I look down as I think. No one has ever invited me to hang outside of school. I felt all nervous yet happy at the same time.

"Um... Sure." I answered.

"Awesome. What time you wanna hang out?"

"How about noon?"

"Then it's a date." I widen my eyes and my mouth hung open.

"Wha-what?" Jack chuckles.

"I was just kidding. Relax."

"Oh..." I was really surprised, but I kind of felt a little disappointed.

**Hiccup's POV**

I felt so bad. I know Merida fled just so she could cry and I wouldn't see her. I know she can tough, but sometimes there are times where you have to break down in tears.

She was the second girl to have a crush on me. I was never really lucky with girls, until I met Astrid. This was shocking that one of my best friends fell for me. And one who was also out of my league.

I see Merida opening her locker to grab her bag. I took a deep breath and walked to her.

"Uh, Merida?" She turned to me then back to her locker. "Okay look, I know you're upset but-"

"It's okay." She simply told as she closed her locker and walked away from me.

"Okay?" I ran and blocked her way. "It's not okay. I hurt you and-"

"Hiccup. It's okay." She said again as she walked away from me again, this time, I didn't chase after her. What was that? Just a simple answer?

This wasn't her. This wasn't my Merida. If she was angry or sad, she would have yelled at me. Wait a minute... Did I just say Merida was mine?

"Hiccup!" My thoughts were interrupted when Punzie came up to me. "What did you say to Merida?"

"I-I didn't say anything mean. I just told her that I didn't feel the same way... Wait, you knew about this?"

"She told me today. I was asking her about you and she just walked past by me, like I wasn't even there."

"Well, she's acting weird ever since. She was really sad when I rejected her, so I tried apologizing and she just brushed it off instead of telling me to piss off."

"Hiccup! Are you dense? She's trying to avoid conversations with you."

"How do you-"

"I watch and read a lot of romance. And girls can understand each other's body language."

"Uh... Okay. I don't want to know what you mean by that, but I don't think I want to."

"I guess Merida's going to have to go to that matchmaking party..."

"Yeah..." I felt a nasty feeling in the pit of my stomach when I think of Merida liking another guy. Why is that?

**Anna's POV**

I was lying on my bed and looked up at the ceiling. Life was so confusing and hard. What was the kiss for? Why did I just go along with it?

"Argh! Stupid Kristoff and soft lips!" I scream through the pillow on my face. Someone knocks on my door. "It's open."

Elsa comes in. "I can hear you from my room."

"Sorry. I'm just a little... I don't know, confused."

"Why?" She sits on my bed.

"Remember when Hans tried to rape me and he came in and tried to stop him?"

"Actually he told me that he was doing that to you. I didn't know he got to him first. So what about it?"

"Well, I found out that, Kristoff is in love with me." I see her roll her eyes. "What?"

"You finally got it."

"Wait, you knew about this?"

"Ever since he came to our house. I realized he had a crush on you. It was pretty obvious."

Wow. Even Elsa knew. She barely knows him, despite having class with him.

"And today, I try to talk to him about it, but he shrugged me off and we had a little argument, then we..." I was unable to finish the sentence as my face got hot.

"You what?"

"We sorta... We sorta kissed..." Elsa widens her eyes a little.

"You guys kissed?"

"Yeah! I don't know why, but... It felt right to me. He was a better kisser than Hans, I'll admit that. But yeah... We kissed."

"Well... Maybe you like Kristoff, but you were amazingly dense to realize it." Elsa jokes as I stuck my tongue at her. "Kristoff would've been a better choice than that pathetic excuse of a man." She told as she got up and left. She probably had some homework she needed to finish.

"Kristoff as my boyfriend..." I say as I think of what it would be like.

To be wrapped in his big arms, holding hands, kissing him, growing old with him...

I realize I find myself smiling to this. I gasp.

Maybe... Maybe Kristoff is the one.

**Merida's POV **

"So Merida, you've finally agreed to come to the party?" Mom asked. We were all having family dinner.

"Yes mom. I don't have someone I like, so it doesn't matter anymore." I say, with no feeling. Dad gives me a concerned look while my brothers were playing with their food again.

"Wonderful! You actually agree on something I want you to do!" She looks at my brothers an' she scolds again, "Boys! What did mommy tell you?" They stopped immediately as they look at her.

"Food is not for playing, it is for eating." They all said in unison.

"Good."

"Merida, are ya sure?" Dad whispers to me.

"I'm sure dad." I tell. Hiccup wasn't goin' to feel the same way. What's the point in waitin' for him?

"All right? Then it's settled. I'll go call your aunt." Mom got up an' she went to the living room to use the phone. My brothers went back to playing with their food as I simply look at my plate, not feelin' hungry at all.

"I'm full." I say as I got up an' left the table. As I was about to go upstairs, mom was on the phone, but she didn't seem to notice me. I turn away an' head upstairs.

I got in my room an' closed the door slowly, but I land on my bed an' started screaming in my pillows.

"Goddamn, my life!" I got up an' took a deep breath. I look at the window an' see that a full moon shone bright. I know there was one thing I always do when I'm feelin' down.

There was a big tree near my window. I find my way to the closet branch an' I sit myself on it. It had a great view of the moon.

I smile as it looked so big and bright. If only someone was here to watch it with me.

"Merida!" Someone whispers. Oh crap, I forgot. Hiccup was also my next door neigbor.

I look down to see that Hiccup was not too far down.

"Can we talk?" No. I'm not ready. I could feel my heart ache.

"No, please just go away."

"Merida."

"I said go away!" I was about to crawl back into my room, until I hit my head and my knee slipped an' I was falling. Before I knew, everything turned black.

* * *

I groan as I opened my eyes, someone was above me. A few seconds, I recognized the figure.

"Get off of me!" I yelled as Hiccup got up and I did the same. "Hiccup, just go back to your room an' do your little tech stuff. Don't worry about me."

"Merida, how can I not worry? You're one of my best friends."

"But I'm someone ya should not be talkin' to right now. Especially what had happened."

"Merida, I know you're mad, but it's just what I think. Having people like you back that way is not easy like kindergarten math. Be grateful that we're still friends."

"Just so ya know, If I do find someone at the party, I'll probably be leavin'." I saw Hiccup widen his eyes a little.

"What do you mean?"

"If I find the right man and he is a foreigner, I have to move to his country to be with him."

"So you might be..."

"Good night." I didn't let him finish as I turn away from him. But he grabs my wrist. I had no urge to fight back.

"I don't want you to leave." He said softly. I turn to him an' he looks at me with his sad, olive-green eyes. I almost softened at his eyes, but my cold demeanor returns.

"Why would ya care?" I say harshly as I released myself an' walked away without turning back. I opened the door an' without looking behind, I shut it, leaving him behind.

**Kristoff's POV**

"Why did I do that?" I was in my room and Jack and Flynn came over for the night.

"Was she a good kisser?" Jack smirks as I look at him and glare.

"Shut up. I just, I don't know... My feelings got over me. She just seemed so irresistible."

"Hey, at least she knows man. She knows." Flynn told. "But it took some balls for you to just suddenly kiss her."

"What'd she do?" Jack asked.

"She... Well she kissed me back." Jack and Flynn look at each other and they grin. "What?"

"She wants you man. It's requited." Jack said.

"What, no. You're just playing with me."

"Dude. Trust us. We know."

"How do-"

"Punzie." They both say.

"Ah." I knew that Punzie was a fan of the romance genre, and it would make sense why they would know too.

"So, you guys really think Anna likes me back?"

"For sure." Jack told.

"So... Jack. I heard about your little date with the snow queen..." I look at Jack and he suddenly starts blushing a little.

"It's not a date. And how did you hear about that?"

"I was lurking around when I saw Brad being an asshole to you guys. Admit it, you just asked her out."

"I didn't ask her out, I just want to hang out with her at the mall."

"That's funny, you used to take every girl you dated there." I added. He glares at me.

"Really?" Jack groans. "For the last freakin' time, it's not a date! I swear."

"All right man. We're just joking." We laugh as Jack gave us the middle finger.

While I was laughing, I couldn't help but think, of wanting to see Anna right now and making things clear.

She was always the one for me.

* * *

**_A/N: Next chapter is all about Jelsa out on their little 'date' ;)_**


	9. Date

**Elsa's POV**

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

I groan as my alarm clock was going off. I turn it off as I still lay in my bed. It was 10:00 a.m.

Today is me and Jack's hangout. I almost completely forgot, since I was still sleepy.

I slowly got up and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

I felt really nervous. This was my first time hanging out with a boy. I never really had contact with anyone besides Punzie and Anna.

More importantly, it was with the most popular guy in school. My ex-enemy.

The door suddenly opened. I gasp as I turned to see Anna.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know you'd be in here."

"It's all right..." I say, sounding a little weary.

"You know, it's ten o' clock. You usually wake up around eleven on weekends."

"Oh I just feel like waking up early." Anna raises an eyebrow, but I start to blush. She then grins at me.

"No... You're lying. Something's up." She closed the door as she approached me. "Why did you wake up early?"

"No reason."

"Yes there is."

"Anna, I swear." I took a cup of water and gurgled.

"Are you meeting up with someone?" She asked as I spit out the water.

"N-No." I stammer as I walk past her to my bedroom. Unfortunately, she followed me. "Anna, go back to your room." I say as I open my closet to get dressed.

"Not until you answer my question. Where are you going?" I sigh in defeat. She clearly wasn't going to give up.

"All right. I'm meeting up with Jack so we can hang out at the mall." Anna gasps and squeals.

"You two are going on a date?" I blush.

"No it's not a date. Just hanging out, that's all." Anna rolls her eyes as she smirks at me.

"Sure."

"Besides... He might still not be over Punzie." I realized what I just said and blush.

"So... You do like him."

"What? I mean... I didn't mean it like that! Even if we did, I meant. If."

"Haha, okay. Whatever you say." Anna walks out, but she added, "Have fun on your date."

"Shut up." I say as I turn back to my closet.

This was not a date. Not a date.

I put on a white tank top and put on a blue, belted tunic over it. I chose to wear loght blue shorts because I heard it was going to be hot today. I look outside to see that it was really sunny. I could tell there was a heat wave to come.

I brush my hair, deciding to put in a ponytail, and put on sunglasses. I looked a little different from my usual attire.

I put my phone in my pocket and I walk out. Before I could leave, Aunt Tiana saw me.

"Honey where are you going?"

"Oh, I'm just meeting up with a friend. We're hanging out at the mall."

"Oh is that so? Well then have fun." I smile as I grab the keys to my car and head out.

**Jack's POV**

I dressed in a blue plaid shirt, with a grey tank top underneath, jeans, and open-toed shoes. I look in the mirror before I could go out.

"Jack." Tooth comes in as I turn to her. "Getting ready for your date?"

"Tooth- Mom. It is not a date."

"Relax, I'm just teasing you. Have fun and don't do anything stupid." I roll my eyes as she gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"I won't." I say as put on some sunglasses and head downstairs and get the keys to my cars.

Why do people insist me and Elsa are more than friends? Seriously, this was just a friendly gathering. Nothing more.

I get in the car and drive off.

* * *

I arrived at around 10:30 a.m. I always loved this mall. It was so large and there was a big fountain at front and a bigger one in the center. It was my favorite place for a hang out.

I got out and it was extremely hot, but I wasn't sweating yet. I took out my cellphone and texted Elsa.

_J: Where are you? I just got here._

I held my phone as I was making my way in. This place was packed as usual. I don't blame them. This mall is amazing. My phone vibrates and I look to see that she had reply.

_E: Near the fountain inside._

All right, she was close. When I got my way in, I walk to the fountain. My eyes popped when I saw a hot girl standing there. She wore a tunic, shorts and flats. Her light colored hair was in a ponytail and she wore sunglasses. She looked a lot like Elsa.

When she saw me, she waved.

"Jack!" I was surprised. It _was_ Elsa! She looked so... Different. I gulp as I make my way toward her.

"Elsa, you look... Like..."

"Do I look weird?" She asked, a blush forming on her face. God she looked adorable and hot at the same time.

"No. You look great." I say nervously.

"Thanks... You too." She said softly.

"So... You wanna get a smoothie?" She smiles at me.

"Sure."

* * *

We went to Jamba Juice and Elsa got the Strawberry Wild Smoothie, while I got the Razzmatazz Smoothie. We chose to sit on the leather seats near th stores.

"So... Elsa?"

"Hmm?"

"What's your favorite movie?"

"My favorite movie? Well... It's hard to choose. But I guess I have to go with the 1998 film of Jack Frost." I raise an eyebrow and smirk.

"Oh yeah, a movie with my name in it. I can see why you would like it." She blushed and playfully hit me on the arm as she giggled.

"Not because of that. I like Winter-themed movies. Anything film that involves the cold, I'll watch it."

"So... you watched the other version of the Jack Frost film? You know, the horror film?"

"Sadly yes... I didn't like it that much. I didn't enjoy the graphics." I chuckle at her response.

"I kinda liked it."

"Of course you would like it."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I mock the pain in my voice.

"Well, you seem like the violent type. After all, I've seen you fight before."

"You only saw me punch."

"Still counts."

"So, Winter's your favorite season?" I ask as I took a sip of my smoothie.

"Yep. I love the snow. The cold never bothered me. I feel like I was born within the cold. That's why I love it."

"Winter's my favorite season too."

"You're just playing."

"I'm not. Why do you think they call me Jack Frost?" She smiled at me before she giggled.

"Why do they call you that?"

"Because whenever it would snow, I always like to cause snowball fights, make snowmen, play with kids. It was all fun for me."

"You used to play with kids in the snow? I never expected that." I blush as I scratch the back of my head.

"Well. Now you know. This guy had a soft side with the children. And you wanna know something?"

"What?"

"This isn't my natural hair color. My hair was brown." She looks at me with great shock. "And these blue eyes, they're just contacts lens. My real eye color is the same as my hair.

"Really?" I nod at her.

"What about you?"

"Oh. I was actually born with this hair color and eyes. My hair is pretty unnatural. It's almost as white as your hair." She said, playing with the strands of her hair.

"I think your hair's pretty." I say as she looks at me, a little baffled by my answer.

"Thank you." She nervously responded.

"All right. Next question." She giggles at me. "Who was your first crush?" She looks at me, surprised and a tint of red spread across her cheeks.

"First crush?"

"Yeah." She took a sip of her smoothie before gulping. "I don't have a first crush."

"What? Come on. You're, what, like 17. You must've gotten a first crush."

"Believe it or not, no I haven't. I really didn't talk to much guys. I never talked with many people."

"Oh. Well, maybe you'll find someone."

"Yeah..." It got silent for a moment. "Um, Jack?"

"Hm?"

"Do you still like her? Punzie." I widen my eyes a little. I haven't really been thinking about her. But now that Elsa brought it up, memories came back to me. The happiest ones.

"I... I don't know."

"Oh..." It got silent again. I look at her and she looks down on the ground while she drinks her smoothie. "Was she your first crush?" She asked.

"No. She... She was my first love." She looks at me, stunned by my choice of words. "She was different than all the other girls I've dated. They were all clingy and always got easily jealous. Punzie was different. She was patient, caring, and fun to be with." I smile, remembering those days.

"I see." I swore, I heard her voice crack. But I decide to ignore it. "She was that special."

"Yeah..." I sounded a little sad. So I decided to change the subject quickly. "Hey, you wanna walk around?"

"Uh... Yeah sure."

**Elsa's POV**

He wasn't over her. I could tell how he sounded when I brought it up.

Something inside me clenched. It hurt so much it made me want to cry.

I wish that he would care about me like that. To be loved, to be cherished.

We were walking on the upper level, until we hear music playing. We look down and we see a man in front of a crowd, strumming his guitar. He starts to sing. **(A/N: Again, not repeating the obvious parts of this song. Most of the parts are repeated, so just pretend.)**

_I hung up the phone tonight_

_Something happened for the first time_

_Deep inside it was a rush_

_What a rush_

I don't know why, but as I spend more time with Jack, I start to experience a rather, warm feeling. It was like... I was starting to have a crush on him.

_Cause the possibility_

_That you would ever feel the same way about me_

_It's just too much_

_Just too much_

But people say we won't work out as either friends or lovers. Just because we're different. We were friends now, but it the idea of us being together was just crazy.

_Why do I keep running from the truth?_

_All I ever think about is you_

_You got me hypnotized_

_So mesmerized_

_And I've just got to know_

I have always denied my feelings. I never want to admit I was feeling anything. But, I start to think about him a lot more than I used to. _  
_

_Do you ever think_

_When you're all alone_

_All that we could be?_

_Where this thing could go?_

_Am I crazy or falling in love?_

_Is it real or just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath_

_When I look at you?_

_Are you holding back_

_Like the way you do?_

_'Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away_

_But I know this crush ain't going away_

_Going away_

What was this? Am I actually... Falling in love? No. A person like me... shouldn't be in love. But, this feeling won't go away so easily. No matter how much I try to conceal it in.

_Has it ever crossed your mind_

_When we're hanging,_

_Spending time, girl, are we just friends?_

_Is there more? Is there more? _

_See it's a chance we've gotta take_

_'Cause I believe that we can make_

_This into something that'll last_

_Last forever, forever_

We're only friends. Just friends. Nothing more. That was it to him at least. But, I want to be with him. He was the first person outside to make me smile. He makes me forget about all the bullies and other things that trouble my mind. I never felt that way towards anyone.

_Do you ever think _

_When you're all alone _

_All that we could be,_

_Where this thing could go _

_Am I crazy or falling in love, _

_Is this real or just another crush _

_Do you catch a breath,_

_When I look at you,_

_Are you holding back,_

_Like the way I do,_

_'Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away,_

_But I know this crush ain't going away ya ya ya yaaa_

_(this crush ain't) going away ya ya ya yaaa_

_going away ya ya ya yaaa_

The song ends and everyone, including us, claps for the wonderful performance.

"Thank you, thank you." The man bowed as flowers were thrown to him.

"Pretty good singer that guy." Jack said. "I bet you could beat him." I blush.

"No. I'm not going up there."

"Come on."

"I'm not in the mood right now." I say, sounding a bit harsh. Jack was taken aback. "Sorry, I didn't mean to sound cold right there." I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"The cold never bothered me anyway." I look at him, shocked by his words and he smiles at me.

"Jack..." Why did he have to say that?

"Hey, you wanna go somewhere fun?" He asked.

"Uh sure."

"Okay, it's going to involve a lot of walking, but it'll be worth it." He told as I look at him. I start to smile, feeling a bit better.

* * *

We arrived at the destination 15 minutes later. I was astonished.

Outside, behind the mall, was a huge theme park. There were rides, a ferris wheel, this place had almost everything.

"Well? What do you think?" He asked with a grin.

"Jack. This is so... Amazing." I look at how big this area was. How could I not notice it from behind?

"Hey, you wanna go ride that roller coaster over there?" He points at the ride called Expedition Everest.

"Sure!"

* * *

We were having so much fun. I never have smiled or laughed so much in one day. We rode like almost ten rides, we had to stop because I was feeling a bit nauseous.

"Gee, you look liked you were enjoying every last bit of it."

"Because I was!" I said in excitement. Jack was a little shocked by my sudden outburst, but he laughs.

"I'm glad you had fun." Jack looks at his watch. "Wow. It's already 4:00."

"I guess I should be driving back home." I say.

"Me too." We leave the theme park and we walked, finding the exit. It had took us 15 minutes to get back to the entrance a.k.a the exit.

"I had a great time hanging out with you." Jack said as I blush. I turn to him and smile.

"Same to you."

"So... I'll see you at school."

"Okay." I was about to go to my car as we were outside, but a hand grabbed my wrist. "Jack?" I turn to him.

"Can I get a hug?" He smirks as I roll my eyes. I hugged him and he hugs me back.

He smelled like fresh peppermint and pine wood. It was an intoxicating smell. His body was also warm. I could just stay in his arms forever. But...

"Uh, you can let go now." Jack said awkwardly as I gasp and pull away quickly.

"Sorry."

"It's cool. See ya."

"Bye." We part ways as I was heading to my car. My heart was beating fast, despite Jack not being near.

I can't believe this.

I've tried hard. I really did. I tried to conceal it, and not feel it. But, I failed.

I failed because I fell in love with Jack.

* * *

**_A/N: It may seem all good, but don't be fooled. Drama is about to crash the party in the next chapter. :(_**


	10. Opinions

**_A/N: Before we start this chapter, I got a couple of reviews saying they don't know what the last two songs were, so I'll just answer your questions. The one in chapter six is "When I Look at You" by Miley Cyrus and the recent one is "Crush" by David Archuleta._**

**_Also, I lied about the drama coming in this chapter :p It's just a warning sign in this one. The Jelsa drama is going to start in the next chapter. Right now, we focus on Hiccup's thoughts on Merida, with a little Kristanna action._**

**_All right, now that's done, on with the chapter._**

* * *

**_Amber's POV_**

Look at them, being all lovey dovey, always spending so much time together, I hate it. I hate her. I want the old Jack back.

"Ugh. It's not fair!" I say as I kick one of the lockers.

A girl like doesn't deserve to be with him. He's too cool for her. She's just a freaky loser who deserves to be alone for the rest of her life.

I walk to the empty field outside and I practically scream.

"THAT TUNDRA BITCH CAN JUST GO TO HELL!"

I was panting as my throat could probably hurt from doing that.

"Well, someone's a loud banshee." I recognize the voice and huff in anger as I turned.

"What did you call me, Pitch?" I threatened. He laughed.

"I can sense that you're upset about Jack and Elsa, right?" He grinned darkly. He may be one of the popular ones now, but I still hate him. He was better much of a loser than what he is now.

"What's it to you?" I spat.

"You know, I could help you."

"Help me with what?"

"You and I have one thing in common, my dear." He walked close to me. "And that is that we want to ruin their relationship."

"Well why would you wanna ruin their relationship?"

"No particular reason. I just also find it absurd that those two would fit like a puzzle piece. They are nothing alike."

Yes! Someone else who agrees!

"So, you want to sabotage them?"

"Isn't that what you want to do?" He asked, but it sounded like he already knew the answer. I didn't like teaming up with this scumbag, but it is so worth it.

I return his dark grin with my own. "Let's do it."

**Hiccup's POV**

I can't believe she'll be leaving. Just to be with a guy she'll meet. Well she might leave. But I have a feeling that she would.

But why is she going? Doesn't she still like me? She said she can't go unless she has someone she likes.

"Merida." I call out to her as she was heading outside, but she was walking away from me. "Hey!" I stand at the doorway, and she stopped but still didn't look at me.

"What?"

"Do you really mean that?"

"Mean what?"

"That you find a man you like, and that he turns out to be foreign, you're going to leave for him?" She doesn't answer me. I groan and I walk close to her. She remains still.

"Get away from me." She told as she was about to walk away, but I stopped in front of her. "Dammit, Hiccup, what part of 'get away' do you not understan'?"

"Answer my question." I said firmly.

"Ugh... Why would ya care if I was movin'?"

I mean, I would naturally be against it because she's one of my closest friends, but I feel like, it's about something else.

"Because... I don't wanna lose you like how I lost Astrid."

"So you're not over her."

"No, I didn't mean it like that."

"Look, I don't care, I have to go to my dad."

"Merida."

"Not another word." She spat as she released herself from my grip and walked away. Chasing her was no good since she would just push me away. I know how stubborn she can be.

But I wasn't finished yet. "Wait. Just one more question." I say as I stop her.

"Hiccup." She raised her voice in anger.

"I swear, this is the last one."

"Last one." She demanded.

"Why didn't you tell your mom that you like me?"

"Seriously? Because our mothers hate each other. And if I find the right man, he has to like me back. But you don't return my feelings and our mothers would be against it. There, now leave me alone." She told as she turned her back on me, walking away. I didn't chase after her.

All I could do was just watch her walk away from me and suffer through it.

With a sigh, I turn back, leaving her for real.

**Anna's POV**

Kristoff, where are you?

God, why was he so hard to find? He's pretty big. Then an idea popped into my head on where he might be, but before I could rush to there, the bell rings. Time for first period.

"Darn it!" Maybe I'll catch him at lunch.

I head outside, walking myself slowly to the girls' locker room, which wasn't far from here. Just a pretty good amount of walking. I had P.E first period.

On my way, I guess luck came my way. I see Kristoff approaching.

"Kristoff!" I ran to him.

"Hey, Anna." He sounded like the normal Kristoff. Friendly and calm. I'm glad.

"Kristoff, we need to talk."

"I know, I wanted to talk to you too." He takes hold of my hands and I blush. They're so warm and big, compared to my baby hands. "I'm sorry for acting like a jerk and suddenly kissing you the other day. It was completely put of line and-"

"Actually, you don't have to apologize for the kiss."

"What?"

"I... I actually liked the kiss. It felt nice." I see a tint of red forming on Kristoff's face.

"Oh... Well, I'm not sure what to say about that." He nervously laughed. I could not help but smile. It was absolutely adorable.

"Well maybe I can." I stood on my tip-toes and planted him a kiss on the lips. I heard him gasp by the sudden action, but I felt arms encircle around me and he starts to kiss me back.

This felt right. I can't believe I was so dense to realize it. Kristoff was the one for me. His lips felt warm, his embrace was warm, my insides become warm by his touch.

"Hey you two, break it up." We quickly pull away and saw that Mr. Edmund was there, smirking at us. "You have classes to go to. Don't forget about that."

"Yes sir." We both say as he walks away. We look at each other and smile.

"So, see you at lunch?" I ask.

"Of course." He kisses my cheek and he goes into the hallway, back to his class. I looked back and smiled as I touch my cheek. I could not help but squeal inside.

**Hiccup's POV**

I was in the middle of English 3, doing SSR (Sustained Silent Reading), so the class was pretty silent and all had a book in their hands. Some of them weren't even reading, just staring of into space. Some were even faking it to hide their electronics.

Any book, well not magazines or game guides, could be read in SSR, so I used my tech book.

As much as I wanted to focus the words in the textbook, my mind was flooded with Merida. I try to snap out of it and concentrate harder on the text, but Merida still pops into my head. This was gonna be a long period until tech class. I never get distracted.

* * *

"Hiccup!"

I snapped out of my thoughts as one of my classmates look at me.

"What were you saying, Hiro?** (A/N: Yes, I mean Hiro Hamada from Big Hero 6)**

"I wasn't saying anything, you seem distracted." Dang it, I'm still thinking about her! "Everything all right?"

"Oh yeah. It's peachy. So what were we doing?" Hiro groaned.

"We're making a powerpoint remember?"

"Oh... On what?"

"Seriously? On the technological devices we looked up."

"Oh." Hiro turned his chair and faced me with a serious look in his eyes.

"Okay, what is up with you? You never space off in tech class." I sigh as I put my head down on the near desk.

"Just having some troubles with Merida."

"Your girlfriend?" I blush and I shook my head quickly.

"No, she's just a friend!"

"Yeah... Sure she is."

"I swear she is. But, she sorta... She confessed to me."

"She did?"

"Yeah, but I rejected her because, you know, I've been best buddies with her for two years. I've been used to seeing only as a best bud."

"So you feel bad."

"That and... She told me she might move."

"Might?"

"Yeah, and I don't want her to leave." Hiro raises an eyebrow.

"Ah... I see. I think I know what you're going through."

"What exactly am I going through?"

"You return Merida's feelings. You just don't realize it yet." I blush as Hiro smirks at me. "See. You're blushing."

"Are you saying I'm in denial of my feelings?"

"Yep. Or you're just being an airhead." Hiro laughed. "Look, if she left you like forever, how would you react?"

How would I react? Merida leaving me and not being able to see her again?

_"Hey scrawny!"_

_"You know I hate bein' photographed."_

_"I like you."_

_"Why would ya care if I was movin'?"_

"Hiccup, are you all right?" Hiro asks.

"Huh?"

"You're crying." I saw as my eyes were watery and my cheeks were wet. Hiro chuckles at me. "You must really care about her." I quickly wiped my tears away and sniffled, trying to gain my composure.

"All right, you know what, let's just focus on the assignment." I say as Hiro grins.

"Finally." I start to get back on track, but that doesn't mean Merida was off my mind.

Am I really in denial?

* * *

"You like her?' Punzie squealed in excitement as I told her keep it down. It was lunch break and lots of people were swarming the hallway.

"Like I said, I don't know yet."

"Hiccup, if you don't do anything about yet, Merida might leave without saying goodbye. Do you really-"

"Don't finish that sentence." My voice cracks. Punzie looks at me in a confused state.

"Why?"

"Just don't." I don't want to cry again. "Anyway, I need some time to figure out if I really like her or not."

"Well you better think fast , because Winter break is coming soon and that's when Merida is going to Paris for the party."

"Wait, the party's in Paris?"

"Yes. Believe it or not, her family is rich. They just don't act like it."

"Oh man..." Paris? Are you serious?

* * *

I arrived home and my mom was in the kitchen, cooking.

"Welcome back, honey." She kisses my forehead and she notices my vacant expression. "Is there something that's bothering you?"

"Actually, yes mom. Can we talk about something?"

"Sure." We sit on the couch.

"Look, you want me to be happy no matter what right? You know, after dad died..." I saw the look on mom's face and it seemed like she didn't want to remember that.

"Yes."

"Well, what would you say if..."

"If what?"

"If I started liking a person you didn't like." Her face turned to shock. "You see, Ms. Dunbroch's daughter likes me and... I think, well I don't know yet, but I might like her back. And I know you and her mom don't get along, but I just want to tell you." Mom stays silent. I sigh as I look down.

"Okay... I get it." I slowly get up, but she grabs my wrist.

"Hiccup." I sit down and look at her. "I'm just a little shocked. But, I never knew you would get over Astrid so quickly."

I shrug in response.

"Look. I may not get along with her mother. But, I'm mature enough to let my kid fall in love with someone he likes as long as she was not a bad influence." I look at her wide eyed.

"My rivalry with her has nothing to do with your relationship with her daughter. But, I have a feeling Elinor might forbid it. She doesn't like me that well."

"I have a feeling Merida hasn't told her mom that I met her since freshman year. I'm guessing she would know that she would be against it." Mom caresses my cheek and she smiles at me.

"If your father was here, he would probably be against it as well." I smile back and we embrace.

"Even though dad can be such a jerk sometimes, I miss him."

"I know. I miss him too." We pull away and smile at each other. "I love you. Don't you forget that."

"I love you too mom." I felt something scratch my leg and I look down to see my cat, Toothless. "Hey there buddy." I picked him up and set him on my lap. He purred as I rubbed his back.

"Hiccup."

"Yeah mom?"

"Good luck with her." She winks at me and I blush a little. But I smile.

"Thanks mom."

* * *

**_A/N: All right, next up, Jelsa is gonna go through a storm of drama. For real this time. _**


	11. Sabotage and Desolation

**Elsa's POV**

This can't be happening. This can't. This can't at all.

I'm in love with Jack.

No, no, no. I can't. Someone like me shouldn't be in love.

Being friends with him is okay, but I can't develop feelings for him. There are three reasons.

One: He's still not over Punzie. I can tell.

Two: We're too different. We don't fit together.

Three: I'll end up being a burden for Jack. I'm a troubled person. Imagine what everyone would be like if me and Jack were together. If I were to get insulted, Jack would spend his whole time protecting me. Eventually, he would get fed up and we would've split after. Because of my low self-esteem.

He seemed like he had an even better life before we became friends. I've seen him smile a lot before.

But what I heard, was that Jack was one of those snobby people that would care about everyone's opinion on him. He wanted everyone to like him. Not too mention, he was sort of like Hans, only that he doesn't sleep with the girls.

When he was with Punzie, he probably started to fall for her, but she told me that she was his first long term girlfriend. All though he was aware of his feelings, he still continued the whole bad boy, heartthrob image. Punzie was getting tired of it. Then she realized she still loves Flynn.

Jack lost her because of not only her lingering feelings for Flynn, but his stupidity also caused it.

He may not be the old Jack now, but I know that I'll get hurt in the end.

I can't do this. I need to stay away from Jack. It's no good being around him.

* * *

I open my locker as I arrived school early. I didn't want to come late since the school was so vacant, I needed some alone time.

Yesterday, was when I started to avoid him, saying that I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. He said it was cool and he decided to spend time with his stupid fangirls.

I wonder if I can use the same excuse again, but I know I can't keep this up forever.

"Elsa." I froze. Why is he here? I turn to see Jack, with a smile on his face. I turn back to my locker.

"Why are you here so early?" I ask stoically. I bit my lip.

Conceal, don't feel.

"Tooth came here early, so I had to wake up early. Also, I wanted to hang out with you before the girls come." He yawns. "I'm a little sleepy."

"Look, I... Jack, I want to be alone, I don't feel like talking to someone." I told, sounding a bit hostile.

"Oh. Well, okay. You must still be in a bad mood, so I'll just talk to you later." I say nothing as I walk away from him as fast as I can.

As soon as I can't see him, I lean to a locker and hold my chest tightly. My tears came out. This was going to be hard, but it's for the best.

* * *

I managed to get my mind off of him in first and second period. But then I realize, Jack was in my third period class and I sit next to him. I groan in frustration.

I walked into class and as expected, a lot of girls were around him, and there was one sitting on his lap. He looked like he was in deep content. See what I mean?

"Jacky~! You're so cute!" The girl in his lap kissed his cheek as he chuckled.

"I know I am." He then sees me and he smiles. I blush and I look away.

Conceal, don't feel.

"All right class! Take your seats!" Mr. North came in and everyone rushed to their seats. I slowly made my to mine and I sit. "All right today, as I mentioned yesterday, we will learn about the American Revolution."

Everyone groans, except me, as I was looking down on my desk. Then a piece of paper landed on my desk. I open up to see that it was a note.

_Are you okay? You seem upset._

I had a feeling it was from Jack obviously. I wrote my response which was:

_I'm okay, I just don't feel like talking right now. Please leave me alone._

I hand the note back to him and put my head down. But the piece of paper is handed back to me.

I opened it see this:

Really? Sigh, this was going to be a long period. Well for me.

* * *

Thankfully, Jack hasn't talked to me the whole period after I told him to leave me alone. I think he got the message clearly.

The bell rings as dismissal for third period. Everyone got up as they picked up their bags and started heading out for the door.

"Remember, homework is to read Section 5, chapters one and two." North yelled.

I picked up my stuff and approached the door, until a hand grabs my wrist. I turn to see Jack.

"Elsa, we need to talk."

"Jack. I have to go to fourth period." I say as I walk away, but he gets in front of me. "Please move."

"Not until you tell me what's wrong. You've been acting distant towards me since yesterday. Did I do something?"

"Jack, I don't have time for this. I need to get to class." He grabs my wrist again, this time, his grip is stronger. "Jack!" He drags me out the hallways, where it was vacant.

"Please let go of me."

"No. Elsa, what's been eating you? And why aren't you telling me about it?"

Because you're the cause.

"I... I can't."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because you wouldn't understand." I told. He gives me a cold hard stare.

"What if I want to understand? Elsa, I told you, I'm your friend. You can tell me anything."

But I can't tell you that I like you as more than a friend.

"Jack, stop wasting your time. I'm not telling you, even if we are friends."

"Wha-? Then what's the point of being friends if you're not gonna be open with me?" I sting by his statement.

"Jack. I'm sorry you feel that way, but I just can't tell you."

"Elsa, stop being some stubborn and just let me in. Because, to be honest, people that try to push others away are really irritating." He spat, venom in his voice.

"Well if I'm irritating to you, why do you bother even trying?" My voice cracks.

"Because I care about you!"

"Well maybe, you should stop caring about me." He looks at me in disbelief. His eyes are a mix of shock, anger, and pain. It hurt me to just push him away after how close we got.

I'm really low and pathetic.

"You know what, if you want me to stop, then I'll stop. I just can't believe I wasted my time with you." He walks past by me and I don't look back. Instead, my tears fall to my face.

"I'm sorry Jack."

A hand was put on my shoudler.

"Jack, you're still here?" I turn to see that it was only Tooth. "Oh, sorry."

"That's quite all right. I saw Jack storm off, everything all right?" I look away for a second, and I put on a fake smile.

"Everything's all right."

"Elsa... We went through this. I told you, be more open to other people. Especially me as one of the school counselors." I sigh in defeat as my tears came back.

"Sorry I just..."

"Ssh." She pulls me in for a hug as I hug back, sobbing onto her chest. "It's all right Elsa. Let's just talk about it okay? We don't even have to be in the office, we can talk here."

I look at her and slowly nodded.

"Good. Let's sit on that bench over there." We walked slowly and we sat. "Now, tell me what's going on."

I sniffle and wipe my tears as I look at her.

"Well... Before today, Jack and I have been really close ever since we became friends."

"Wow, already?" She smiles.

"But... as days went by, I started to... Well, develop some sort of feeling towards him."

"What kind of feelings?"

"Uh, I... I realized that I'm in love with Jack." Tooth looks at me in surprise.

"You like Jack?" I blush and slowly nodded.

"But, I've been avoiding him because I don't want my feelings to get stronger. You see, Jack isn't exactly over Punzie. And there's no possibility of me and Jack ever becoming a couple because we're nothing alike. Jack got fed up because I started to avoid him yestereday."

"Elsa. You shouldn't hide your feelings. It's not healthy. And you shouldn't worry about not being in the same world as Jack. If you love him, you love him. You're overreacting, thinking about the negative things. You need to be more positive."

"But-"

"Elsa. Don't fight it. Just let it happen. You're in love. And getting over someone is not that easy. It'll take a really long time."

"So, I have to wait for Jack to get over Punzie?"

"Well, I haven't heard him talk about her that much. Especially when you two became friends. So I don't know what he's feeling."

"Tooth, do you think... I should tell him? Tell him how I feel?" I ask nervously.

"If that's what your heart tells you, then do it." Tooth smiles at me as I look up at the clear blue sky. I close my eyes and grip my chest.

"Okay."

* * *

Lunch finally came. I came out of my fourth period class and I decided to try and find Jack.

Unexpectedly, the person who I never thought would greet me politely came to me.

"Hey Elsa!"

"Amber?" She hugs me tightly and I was too shocked to hug her back.

"Listen, can we talk? It's something really important." She asks politely. I was still a little baffled, but I slowly nod. She pulls me out in a vacant area outside, but there were other classrooms.

"What's this about?"

"Look. I just want to say I'm sorry I've been acting like a total bitch." She sat down as I stood in front of her. "I get a little jealous. Well, maybe too jealous, when you're with Jack. So, can you forgive me?"

Something about her words seem fake, but they sound real. The same for her eyes. They seem fake, yet, it looks like she really meant it. Should I forgive her?

"Well, I don't expect you to forgive me easily, but I just want to let you know I'm sorry."

"Um, no. I... I forgive you."

"Really?" She gets up and hugs me. I awkwardly hug back. "Oh thanks Elsa." She pulls back and gasps.

"Oh, by the way, can you tell me something?"

"Uh, sure."

"What were your first thoughts when you first met Jack?" She said as she took out her phone and some headphones with no wires. Must be one of those wireless ones.

"Um... I don't-"

"Oh come on. We both know Jack pretty well. It's okay to tell." She smiles again.

_What's the point of being friends if you're not gonna be open with me?_

"Well, at first, I thought he was one of those snobby jerks that like nothing but attention. He was so popular with everyone here. I really envied him. But when he started to bully me, I thought to myself, I just hate him so much, I can't stand him, he is the biggest douchebag I ever met. But when we started talking, I found myself being close with him. And it made me happy. He made me happy. He really is a great friend." I tell as she pressed her finger on the phone screen.

"Wow. That's very touching."

"Amber." A male voice called. I turn to see a tall man with black swept back hair, pale skin, and he wore all black.

"Oh hey Pitch." She gets up. "Sorry Elsa. I have to go do something with Pitch. It was nice talking to you!" She hugs me again and she goes to Pitch. "Let's go." They walk away.

I don't know why, but something about those two seem... Odd.

**Amber's POV**

"So did you get it?" I smirk at him.

"Got everything. All we need to do is edit it to make it sound like she hates him. Then, I let Jack listen to this, and everything will be back the way it was. Elsa being bullied by Jack again, and Jack being the sexiest bad boy in school again." Pitch snickers.

"Excellent. But how are you able to edit the speech recording?"

"This phone is able to edit any recording. Pitch sounds, speed, and speech." I give a smirk as he reciprocates it himself.

"How clever."

"Why thank you. I still don't like you, but thanks for the compliment." We both laugh.

Jack and Elsa are done for good.

**Jack's POV**

After lunch was over, I ditched the whole class period. Yep, fifth, sixth, and seventh. It was after school and I was opening my locker.

How can Elsa just shut me out like that? I thought we were closer than that.

But then again, it hasn't been that long since we became friends. Probably like a week ago or two. We were already getting close. But maybe, I rushed and overreacted a little.

"God, maybe I should apologize." I really didn't mean what I said to her. I close my locker, but two hands cover my eyes. "Elsa?" I hope it's Elsa.

"Nope." I groan. Amber.

"What now?"

"Where is Elsa?"

"Well, we sorta got into a huge argument, but if you're going to stop me from apologizing to her, don't."

"Jack. What's the point in apologizing to someone who hates you?" I look at her in confusion.

"What are you talking about? Elsa doesn't hate me."

"That's not what she told me..." She stuck her tongue. I look at her in disbelief.

"When did you two start talking?"

"I was just telling her how sorry I am for treating her like crap, but after what I found out, I shouldn't have apologized to her."

"What did she exactly tell you?"

"Why don't you hear for yourself?" She took out her phone and pressed her screen. I took it and placed it near my ear for me to hear.

_"He is one of those snobby jerks that like nothing but attention. I just hate him so much, he is the biggest douchebag I ever met. I can't stand him."_

I can't believe it. This was Elsa talking. Her real voice. She had said all those words about me. This is a joke right?

"Yeah..." Amber stopped the the recording as I look down.

"She really meant that?"

"Every. Word." I clench my fists and teeth together.

I was way beyond angry. I was pissed.

I can't believe I almost apologized to her. If she hated me so much, why did she pretend to be my friend? She just led me on.

"Jack?" She clings onto my arm. "Still planning on apologizing to her?"

"Hell no. I am not apologizing to that Tundra Bitch." Elsa has lost my trust. I am never talking to her again.

"Jack!"

Speak of the devil. I turn and see that Elsa was behind me. She flinched as I gave her a death glare. She saw Amber clinging onto my arm and looked baffled.

"Amber? What are you guys doing?"

"None of your business." I spat. She was taken aback.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Piss off, Tundra Bitch." She gasped and looked at me with a frightened expression.

I walk off, Amber still clinging onto my arm. That was it.

**Elsa's POV**

What did he just call me? He actually called me... Tundra Bitch.

I look at Jack and Amber as she was whispering something. Jack kissed her head and put his arm around her shoulder, both laughing.

"Jack..." I reach for him, but I realized he was too far away. I can't reach him. He was gone.

Too far gone.

The Jack I love was gone.

My tears were forming in my eyes. I huff and turn around.

This is where we say goodbye, I guess.

* * *

**_A/N: Yep, Amber is a backstabbing bitch. *Enter sarcasm tone* surprise, surprise. More is about to come guys!_**


	12. The Misunderstood and Anguished

**Elsa's POV**

I come home, rushing upstairs, ignoring my aunt calling me. I didn't want to talk to anyone right now. I slam the door hard and land on my bed.

I scream onto my pillow, my tears spilling out.

I can't believe this. Jack went back to the old Jack. The old Jack I hated.

What happened? Why did it come to this way?

"Elsa?" Anna was at my door, knocking.

"Go away." I muffled onto my pillow. She knocked again. She probably didn't hear me. I sit up and yell. "Go away."

"Come on Elsa, don't be like that. Open the door." I sigh and I slowly walk to open it.

"What?"

"Elsa, I heard the door slam, are you okay?" She closed the door as she came in.

"Do I look okay?" I spat, my face wet from my tears.

"Well no. But you don't have to be snappy about." She sits on my bed. "What's the matter?" I sigh and sit next to her.

"Jack's gone."

"Gone? I saw him this morning."

"No. Gone. As in the one who I was close with." I lie on my bed. "He went back to hating me."

"What? Why?"

"Because... Because of me."

"Why you?"

"I pushed him away. I was scared to feel something for him. And now, it's too late. Jack is gone now."

"Wait, so you finally admit that you like him?"

"Yes Anna! Yes. I like him, wait no, I love him. I am in love with Jack Frost, are you happy now?" I lose it as Anna leans back a little before leaning towards me. I start to sob again.

"Take it easy Elsa. It's all okay."

"No it's not. Jack hates me now. And it's all gonna go back to how it was when we were complete strangers. He's going to bully me, harass me, or something else even more terrifying." I sob as Anna pulls me into a hug.

"Well, if something happens, you can always tell me or Punzie about it."

"Anna..."

"If he does something to you, me and Punzie can set him straight."

"No, don't even bother trying. There's no way he can come back."

* * *

Days have passed. This was the last week of school before Winter break. As expected, Jack started bullying me again. His posse also joined in, along with his other subjects. We were complete strangers again.

This morning, I came and see Jack with his posse and, of course, the stupid fangirls. He doesn't even look at me when I come in. Like I said, we're complete strangers.

I was about to go to my locker, until Amber bumped into me.

"Watch it, slut." She shoulder bumped as she went to Jack and gave him a rather passionate kiss, which he seemed to reciprocate.

I gag and they all notice me looking.

"She's so weird. Why is she looking at them making out?" Jack pulls away from Amber and he looks at me.

"Watcha' lookin' at, Tundra Bitch?" Everyone starts laughing.

"Good to have you back, Jack!" One of the jocks said.

I walk away, avoiding more humiliation that was about to come. But then Jack blocks my way.

"Hey, sorry about. Let's hug." He pulls me in for a hug unexpectedly.

He's still warm. And the hug was longer than I thought.

But before I could actually hug back, I could hear snickering from behind, so I push him away.

"Leave me alone." I snap coldly as I walk past him. I could've sworn, there was a flash of hurt in his eyes when I said that, but I must be imagining things.

All of the sudden, someone kicks me from behind. I fell on the ground hard while the person laughs at me and walks away.

"Ow, what was that for?" I saw a sticky note beside me and it had said:

_Kick me _

Seriously Jack? One of those old school tricks? I crumple up the paper and toss it somewhere as I got up.

Maybe, things are better this way. It's better if we stay like this.

That way, we can forget about being friends. And that I can get over you.

"Elsa." I turn to see Punzie. "What was that back there?"

"What was what?"

"I saw Jack and the others bullying you. I thought you guys were friends."

"Well about that, Jack and I had an argument and... You can pretty much guess the result."

"Do you want me to talk to him?"

"No, please don't. Just leave him alone. I don't want to be near him."

"Do you really?" Punzie asked, but it sounded like she knew the answer.

"I really don't." I said, trying to sound convincing, but my tears were about to come, so I walk away.

"I'm fine. I fine..." My tears finally spill as I was in a forlorn area outside. I was near the stairs. I wanted to cry in peace.

"Why hello." A voice said. I gasp and look up. It was the guy Amber was with yesterday, Pitch I think. "You must be Elsa Arendelle, correct?" I nod.

"Look, I'm not in the mood to talk to anyone."

"Why is that?"

"I've been having a really bad time with... You know what never mind."

"Oh no, I know exactly what's going on. You and Jack, had some big fight and now you two aren't friends anymore."

How does he know that?

"Well yeah..."

"So, do you still love him?" I widen my eyes. What does he mean by 'still'?

"I didn't like Jack that way. And I never will." He chuckles darkly.

"Oh Elsa, you can't fool me. I've seen the way you interact with him. I see the way you act towards him. You don't usually smile. You don't talk to many people, it's like he was changing you."

"He was...?"

"But you see, he is the opposite of what you are. A delinquent, sociable, lovable. While you are a saint, anti-social, very much hated among the school. You think a relationship like that was going to work out?"

I remain silent, but I listen.

"Relationships can work out if the people have more than one thing in common. Is there anything?"

There was one thing, me and Jack both love Winter, but that wasn't going to help at all, so I left it out.

"No..."

"Now do you realize it? You and Jack were never meant to be. Yet you tried to believe him. Look where it got you. Alone."

He's right. In the end, I'm still alone.

"Okay, I get it. Please, just go away." I cover my face.

"Very well then. I hope you take my advice seriously." He said before I hear his footsteps fading. I heard a faint chuckle, but I was too busy hiding myself to even care.

**Jack's POV**

Lunch break came. Elsa hasn't shown up in 3rd period, probably because she didn't want to be bullied. Pfft, she's cold as ice but can't put up with people insulting her?

I was at my locker, putting my backpack in, until a hug from behind shocked me.

Elsa?

"Jacky~!"

Oh wait, that's right. Me and Elsa aren't friends anymore.

"Hey." I turn to Amber and she kisses my cheek.

"So I was thinking- whoa!" Suddenly Punzie came in and pushed her out of the way.

"Jack, we need to talk."

"Hey, bitch, I'm talking to-"

"No one cares. Come on Jack." She gasped as I took Jack by the wrist and pull him outside, where we were alone.

"What is it now?" I deadpan.

"I saw what you did this morning. You disgust me."

"What? All I did was just hang out with the guys and made out with Amber a bit-"

"Not that. Elsa."

"Oh, her."

"What happened? You two were getting close."

"Yeah, well some things just don't work out."

"What did Elsa do to deserve the treatment you're giving her?" She got a little angrier.

"She led me on. Like you did."

"What?"

"She was just pretending to be my friend. She never really liked me."

"Where did you get that from?"

"Amber recorded her saying that." Punzie gives me the' are you serious' look.

"Jack, why would you believe Amber? You know how she is. A clingy, jealous bitch. She do anything to get rid of any girl you would get close to. Remember when we were dating?"

"How can she be faking it if she recorded her voice saying it."

"Jack, what if she set her up? Have you ever thought that maybe Amber was trying to sabotage you and Elsa?"

"Punzie, say what you want, it's not working. Elsa lied to me. And you know what the messed up part was?"

"What?" She spat.

"I was actually starting to like her." She looks at me, a little stunned.

"Jack..." I honestly didn't know where that came from, but I felt the need to say it.

"Like her in what way?" She asked curiously. I look down at my feet. I honestly...

"I don't know. I don't know to put it out, but it was strong. But she betrayed me. She was lying to me the whole time. And the fact it was Elsa, just makes it more painful."

I walk away from her, ending the conversation like that. It honestly pained me that Elsa did the same thing that Punzie did. I thought she was different. I guess it's in the family blood.

As I pass by the tech room, I hear someone talking... And crying?

I walk back to see the door slightly opened. I saw Hiccup and Elsa. I lean slowly to hear their conversation.

"God Hiccup, I don't know anymore. Tooth told me to do what my heart tells me. But now Pitch is telling me to face reality and see that there's no hope."

Pitch? She knew Pitch Black?

"Elsa... I think Pitch is trying to mess with your head. Though, I don't have an answer about you and Jack. Maybe he'll make up with you one day."

"But, I can't let him in. It's better if we never became friends. I would be nothing but a burden to him."

"Elsa." I see her put a sad smile. Honestly, it made my heart break.

"All this time, I was too dense to realize it. I love Jack so much, but I can't be with him."

Wait, what? Elsa loves me? Like in romantic love?

I back away from the door, shocked by what I had just heard. Yet, I feel happy somewhat.

Elsa's in love with me?

* * *

**_A/N: A quick heads up guys, starting on the eleventh of August, I probably won't be updating like everyday. Because I'm going back to hell a.k.a high school as a Junior! But don't worry, I am trying to get in as much chapters posted as possible before school starts, so I might post more than one chapter today, if I make it in time! _**

**_p.s. Omg 118 reviews! asdfghjkl I am too happy yet speechless at the same time! :D_**


	13. All For Nothing

**Elsa's POV**

It was already lunch break. I still remain on the stairs. I didn't feel like moving from this spot. It felt fitted for a loner like me.

I am at turmoil. I don't know what to do.

"Elsa?" I gasp and look up. It was none other than Hiccup.

"Oh it's just you."

"Is something bothering you?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"Because I heard you crying when I was around here." I sigh and rest my head against then staircase. "Do you want to talk about it?" I look at him. He seems to have a warm feeling. Not like Jack's, but like a friendly kind of warmth.

"Okay."

"I have to do some stuff in the tech room, so do you mind if we talk there?" I shook my head. "Great. Come on."

He pulls me up and he drags me to the tech room.

Fortunately, no one was here, but I wonder how the teacher would just leave the door open. Hiccup pulls a chair to sit in front of me.

"So, what's wrong?" How can people not realize that Jack and I had a big fight?

"Hiccup, you don't know do you?"

"Huh?"

"Jack and I aren't talking anymore."

"What, why?"

"Because I'm just... The worst." I cover my face.

"Elsa, what did you do exactly?" I look at him and took a deep breath before continuing.

"Well, I started to, you know, have feelings for Jack."

"Really?" He hung his mouth open in shock.

"Yes. But the thing is, I'm no good for him. I'm too different. We have absolutely nothing in common."

"Elsa. You don't know that. You don't know if you two would work out unless you try."

"Hiccup, I can't. That would just make things worse."

"Like I said, you don't know that." I look at him, through my teary eyes.

"What if something good happens?"

"If. _If, _Hiccup. What if something bad happens? What if I can never go back to the way we were. As friends. I screwed up because I was too scared to face the fact that I have feelings for him. I was scared of what would've happened."

"Well, facing reality is also true, but in this case, I think you should listen to your heart instead of ignoring your own feelings. Because bottling up your emotions aren't good for you. Give up when you know it's over." Tooth said the exact same thing. Listen to my heart.

"Don't you see? It is over."

"Elsa..." I cut him off.

"God Hiccup, I don't know anymore. Tooth told me to do what my heart tells me. But now Pitch is telling me to face reality and see that there's no hope."

It's like I don't want it to be over, but it is. The truth hurts, but it's the truth.

I saw his face turn to deep concern.

"Elsa... I think Pitch is trying to mess with your head. Unfortunately, I don't have an answer about you and Jack. Maybe he'll make up with you one day."

"But, I can't let him in. It's better if we never became friends. I would be nothing but a burden to him."

"Elsa."

"All this time, I was too dense to realize it. I love Jack so much, but I can't be with him." I look down at my feet. "It's all too late." An awkward silence comes between us.

I let out a small laugh. "Well, I think I've said enough. I'm just going to take a walk by myself."

"Elsa."

"I'm fine Hiccup. Just leave me alone okay?" I ask politely as he sighs.

"All right. Hope you feel better." I gave a small smile. As I opened the door, I heard a gasp and footsteps. I scanned the area before I take a step out the room.

As I walk through the forlorn hallway, I pass by the music room. As always, it was empty, yet the door was open. The grand piano was still there.

I push the door open gently and slowly as I entered the room. As I look at the piano, I remember when Jack had first heard me sing. I was embarrassed at first, yet I felt joy when he heard my voice. I have been holding in for a long time since then.

I remember there was another song that mom sung to me when I was really young. It was short and sweet, but I really liked it. I used to sing it almost everyday, until mom and dad died. I stopped singing it, yet it never left my mind.

I wonder if I remember the lyrics.

My fingers start to play the song on the piano.

_When the Autumn colors pass through the seasons' hourglass_

_Once again, there is Winter in me_

_When November's grass is browned by the frost upon the ground_

_It is then, you'll find the Winter in me_

_But underneath the fallen snow _

_Lies a harvest yet to come_

_For just a spring is guaranteed _

_Life is etched into the seed_

_Time to welcome the Winter in me_

My fingers stop as the song ends. I smile. I do remember the lyrics. I then notice there was a water drop on the piano. Then another one. Another one.

They were my tears.

**Jack's POV**

I can't believe it. Elsa also knew the song. I thought I was the only one.

She sung it so perfect and beautifully. It was like hearing an angel sing. Sure I heard her before, but this time, her voice sound smooth and soft.

Well, there was another girl who knew the song. But the thing is, I only heard her a long time ago.

I first heard it when I was walking on a snowy night.

_"Mommy! Can we build a snowman?"_

_"Honey, we just got done picking some groceries. We'll just do it tomorrow." _

_"Please mommy?"_

_"Jack, I know you want to play in the snow, but your little sister's hungry. You wouldn't want her to starve would you?"_

_"No..."_

_"I promise tomorrow, we'll have lots of fun in the snow. With the rest of the family." _

_"Hehe. Okay!"_

_When the Autumn colors pass through the seasons' hourglass_

_Once again, there is Winter in me_

_I stop as I heard a voice. It came from the playground. There I saw a girl who looked like she was my age. She was looking up at the sky, with a big snowman next to her._

_When November's grass is browned by the frost upon the ground_

_It is then, you'll find the Winter in me_

_But underneath the fallen snow_

_Lies a harvest yet to come_

_For just a spring is guaranteed_

_Life is etched into the seed_

_Time to welcome the Winter in me _

_She stops singing and all I can do was just look at her in amazement. Her back was turned and she was wearing her hood__. But I could tell it was a girl because of the voice._

_"Jack! Why are you just standing there? Come on, we have to go." Mom grabs my hand and she pulls me away._

_"Sorry mommy."_

_"It's okay. Just don't stare off into space like that again. You might never know what might happen."_

_I stared back at where I was, where I saw the girl and heard her sing. She sung 'Winter in Me'. _

_One of my favorite songs._

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard shuffling in the room. Crap.

I hid on the other side of the trophy cabinet that was next one the room as I heard the door open. A sigh was heard and footsteps started fading. I went out from hiding and I saw Elsa descending into the hallway.

I try to run after her, but a voice calls me.

"Jack." I recognize the voice and I clench my fists in anger. "I haven't talked to you in a long time." I turn to see Pitch standing there, a dark grin on his face.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Just thought it would be good to talk to an old friend of mine."

"Bullshit. You and I aren't friends. And what did you say to Elsa?"

"Don't you mean the Tundra Bitch? You were calling her that since a few weeks ago."

"Don't change the subject. What did you say to her?"

"Oh nothing important, really. I was just telling her that she should forget about you and just move on because there's no way you and her would ever work out as friends... Or lovers."

"Pitch..."

"And you were such an absolute fool for falling that trick."

"What trick?"

"Miss Lorraine asked Elsa to tell her about her first thoughts when she first met you. Of course they were negative, but she said that you became the light of her life after you two became friends. When she got the whole thing, she editd it to make it sound like she hated you all along." He laughs as I widen my eyes in terror.

"You... You and Amber set her up."

"That's right. You treated her like garbage for nothing. It was sabotage, Jack. And you fell right into the trap." He chuckles.

"You bastard..."

"If you're planning on apologizing to her, don't waste your time. It's too late for reconciliation. She'll just shut you out."

I angrily breathe, trying hard not to release my anger.

"You think I'm gonna give up on her?"

"I know for sure she has given up on you. Just like how Punzie did." I snapped.

"Leave her out of this!" I try to punch him, but he dodges. He only laughs.

"Face it Jack. You and Elsa are over." He walks away, snickering. I didn't chase him. It wasn't worth it.

"Jacky~!" Amber comes to me and clings onto my arm. "Where were you? I was waiting."

"Don't touch me." I swatted her away.

"Ja-"

"Amber, you clingy bitch, I said don't touch me." I snap. She looks at me in surprise and she runs off crying.

God I'm so stupid.

* * *

It was night time and I just stepped out of the shower. It was a good way to relax myself. I walked out of the bathroom and into my room.

I sat on my bed, the towel still wrapped around my waist.

Punzie was right. Why did I believe Amber? How could I be so stupid?

"Jack? Can I come in?"

"Yeah." Tooth comes in and closes the door. "What do you want?"

"I want to talk to you about Elsa."

"Look, if you heard about our fight, and how I went back to treating Elsa like crap, I know, I'm a dick. But I'm planning to apologize to her."

"Wow, you're getting really good with this."

"But, something else happened. I made a huge mistake."

"What happened?"

"I found out that Pitch and Amber set her up all this time. They sabotaged my friendship with Elsa. I've been horrible to her for no reason." I sigh as I lay on the bed. I shiver a bit from the cold air brushing against my naked chest.

"Also, I found out Elsa likes me. Like romantic."

"Really? I thought she told you." I sit up and looked at her.

"Wait, you knew about this?"

"She told me herself. It was the reason why she was avoiding you. She didn't want to tell you. But it looks like you found out yourself."

Why wouldn't she tell me? It's not like I would be mean to her about it. I wouldn't. In fact, I would've been happy if she told me.

"Tooth, what if Elsa won't let me back in. I mean, I snapped at her and I treated her like back then again. I bet she thinks I'm a lying asshole."

"Jack. Don't use such vulgar language on yourself. It's not your fault. You were set up."

"Yeah, but I think, she won't talk to me anymore. I screwed up." Tooth puts an arm around my shoulder.

"Jack. You don't know that. Unless you try." I look at her.

"But-"

"No buts. You are not going to give up on the one you love so easily." I blush a little.

"Love? Tooth, Elsa's a friend." She gives me the look. God, I hate the look. "Seriously!"

"Jack, you don't have any slightest of feelings for her?" I look away, hiding the blush that came back to my face.

"Well... Maybe a little..."

"Then tomorrow, I want you to talk to Elsa and be friends again. Understood?" I smirk and chuckle at her mocking aggressive tone.

"Yes ma'm." She smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Good. Love you."

"Love you too... Mom." She smiles before she closes the door. I look outside the window, the moon shining so brightly.

"I won't give up."

* * *

**_A/N: Song is Winter in Me by Skylar Grey. Someone kept requesting that they wanted this song in the story, so I just went to hear it, and I fell in love with it. Sadly, I'm not taking requests, I only took this one because the guest was constantly asking for it. Expect the next chapter soon!_**


	14. Confrontations

**Elsa's POV**

Today was finally Friday. I wake up, not happy as usual. It was actually going to be mild weather today. So I put on a purple off-shoulder sweatshirt, blue shorts, black knee socks, and sneakers.

I was going to ignore all of them. I am really tired of being bullied. No matter how much they're going to bother me, I'm going to stay strong.

When I arrived at school, I see Jack, who was standing alone. Where was his posse? You know what, I shouldn't care.

Before I could walk past him, a hand grabs my wrist. I turn to see Jack.

"Elsa." My name. He said my name. It's been so long since he said my name.

"Jack, please let go of me."

"Elsa, can we talk?"

"No, we can't. Now let go."

"I'm not taking no for an answer." He pulls my arm and pins me to a locker near us.

"Jack... Stop it." I look away.

"Whoa! Jack, what are you doing?" We both turn to see Flynn and Kristoff. Flynn was smirking, while Kristoff seemed baffled. Jack's grip loosened in my wrist and I made a run for it.

"Elsa!" I ignore him calling my name as I kept running.

**Jack's POV **

Dammit. Why did they have to pop up at a crucial time.

"Really Flynn? I was talking to her about something important."

"Oh we could tell it was really important."

"I'm serious. I was going to apologize to her for being such an ass."

"Oh, so trying to lean in and steal a kiss from her is apologizing for being an ass to her once again for three weeks."

"What? I wasn't trying to kiss her." My face grew hot, so I turn away to hide my blushing face.

"The thought of me kissing Elsa? That's crazy. It's crazy..." I let out a nervous laugh.

"Whatever you say man. Just don't take her virginity." Flynn jokes.

"Oh, shut up."

**Hiccup's POV**

It hasn't been that long, but I feel like I haven't talked to Merida that much. This was the last week before Winter break, so she's going to leave for Paris next week.

I see her at her locker, taking her bow and archery out. I gulp nervously and I walk over to her.

"Hey Merida." She looks at me. And unexpectedly, she pulls me in for a headlock.

"Hey scrawny! Haven't talked to you in a while!"

Huh? She's acting like her usual self?

"Uh, Merida?" She stops and releases to look at me.

"What?" She seemed like she forgot about everything that happened. Well, we haven't talked in three weeks. If I remind her about what happened, she definetly be sad again.

"Um... Never mind." What's wrong with me?

"Uh okay... See ya!" She rushed out as I look at her.

"Ugh... I am such a dumbie." Why couldn't I do it?

"Hiccup!" I turn to see Punzie and Flynn. "So did you tell her? Oh wait, you didn't tell us how you feel about her."

I gulp. "Uh... Well, it's complicated. Let's just say, I don't know yet."

"What?! Merida's going to leave first thing on Monday! You need to tell her."

"I can't! I still don't know if I feel something for her or not."

"Well you better figure out fast. Or she'll leave without saying goodbye." Flynn told. I bang my head against the locker.

"Why me?"

**Merida's POV**

"Boy that was hard, But I think I convinced him I was fine..." I shoot an arrow, a perfect shot. I sigh an' sit down on the grass.

"Aye lass. There you are." I turn to see dad and... My little brothers?

"What are they doing here?" I asked as they came an cuddled against me. I smile an' hug them back.

"Your mother is pickin' out your dress for the party." I groan.

"Here we go. I hope she picks one I love."

"Knowin' your mother, I bet she won't."

"Ugh... Dad. Why does mom always do this?"

"Because she just wants what's best for you. Though she really needs to ask your opinion on these things."

"Exactly!"

"Well, don't worry lassie. Things will probably get bettah' . You just have to wait." He kisses my forehead as I stare into space.

"I hope things get bettah'. Hah..."

**Elsa's POV**

"Miss Arendelle." I gasp as I look up to see Ms. Gerda. "Is everything all right? You seem jumpy lately."

"Um, I'm fine." I was in journalsm class. The assignment was to write about a mythological or fairy tale and how did the story relate to our lives. I haven't started writing, but I knew what I was going to write about: The Snow Queen by Hans Christian Andersen.

The thing is... Jack is still in my mind. And I'm in fifth period. He wasn't around in third period, he must've ditched. Thank god...

Okay, I need to focus on this assignment. I need to focus.

"Elsa." Darn it.

"Hi Flynn." He takes the empty seat next to me.

"Man, I'm having a hard time with this. I don't know any tale that I can relate to."

"Dude, you know if you can't think of anything, you can do free write remember?" Kristoff comes in the conversation. Besides fourth period, which was general chemistry, I also had journalism class with them.

"Really?"

"Geez, you forget so easily, it's not even funny."

"So Kristoff, how are you and Anna?" I see him blush.

"We're fine... Why you ask?"

"Just making sure you're treating her right."

"Elsa, I'm not Hans. I'm not gonna rape the girl after the first date. Me and Anna decided to do it when we're married."

"10 days later..." Flynn coughed.

"Shut it Eugene."

"Hey, I told you not to call me that." He blushes while I laugh at this.

"What's wrong with the name Eugene?"

"Uh, that's not a man's name. It sounds like the name of an old man who lives with his mother."

"Flynn, you do live with your mother." I said.

"But I'm not old."

"Yeah, but you're a senior." Kristoff jokes.

"Haha, very funny, mountain man. You're a senior too, smart-ass." Flynn turns to me and smirks. "So, what was that scene we saw earlier this morning?" I start to blush and hide behind my notebook.

"Jack instigated it not me. And it's not what you think..."

"He told us he was trying to 'apologize' to you. What was he really trying to do?" Flynn asks, the mischievous smirk widens on his face.

"He was just trying to talk to me, but I told him to leave me alone. That's when you two saved me."

"Why did we save you?" Kristoff asks in confusion.

"I really don't want to talk about it."

"All right, no worries. We understand if it's only between you and him." Flynn pats my back as I give a small smile.

* * *

As class was over, I was about to head to sixth period, until a hand spun me around.

"You little bitch!" Amber hisses at me as she throws me onto a locker, causing everyone to look at us and gather around. "You made Jack hate me again."

"What did I do to exactly-" Amber cuts me off when she slaps me.

"Ooooh." The whole crowd says.

"You are really getting on my nerves, you know that?" She whispers at me as I glare at her. That's it, I'm not letting her beat me down again.

A bold action, I punch her in the mouth so hard, she landed on the floor.

"Oh!" The crowd goes wild. She got up, her mouth bleeding a little. She goes at me and we both fall on the floor as the crowd was chanting fight all over. We were rolling on top of each other, throwing punches, calling each other names, it was wild.

"You're gonna wish you hadn't done that!" Amber pulls on my braid, letting it down as the hair ties falls.

"You know what, I'm sick of your crap!" I kick her on the stomach and she flies to the lockers, causing the people to move out of the way as she gets hit hard. I got up panting.

Amber slowly got up, coughing a little, and she clenches her fist.

"Tundra Bitch!"

"Bimbo!"

We almost exchanged fists as we charged up against each other, if it were not two people that held us back. Edmund, one of the security guards, held Amber. Tooth it seemed, was the one holding me back. We both struggled to get out of their arms.

"Ladies, ladies, that's enough!" Tooth drags me away while I still struggle.

"Jack is mine, you whore!"

"Jack dumped you because he knows how clingy and bitchy you are. He is over you, get it through your thick skull!" I yell back.

"Why you-!" She struggled to break free, but Edmund was a strong man. He kept her tight.

We were like crazed lions fighting over who was the dominant one. I saw Amber, her eyes full of vicious ferocity, her hair slightly messed up a bit.

What came over me?

* * *

"I'm really disappointed in you girls." Me and Amber sat in the chairs as Tooth was frowning at us.

"Now, who started the fight? No lying."

"Amber did." She rolls her eyes and glares at me. I ignore her.

"Amber, you should know better than to pick fights out of nowhere. That's ridiculously rambunctious. We talked about this."

"I know but-"

"No buts. You're suspended for three weeks. Starting after Winter Break."

"What? That's not fair!"

"Who said life was fair?" I smile at her remark. She sees me and sneers.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Amber." Tooth called as she huffed and looked away from me.

"Now Elsa. This is your first fight, so I'll only give you a warning. But if you do it again, I'm afraid I'm going to have to suspend you." I bit my lip as I look down. "Understood?"

"Yes ma'm." Tooth gives me her regular smile.

"All right, you can go back to class." I got up and immediately left. I had another hair tie in my wrist so, I put my hair back in my usual braid. I can't believe I got into my first fight. It was out of nowhere that I decided to fight back on my own.

"Hey snowflake." I froze where I stopped.

"Jack, please."

"I heard you had a tussle with Amber a few minutes ago. Heard that you won. Wish I could've seen it." He smirks.

"Jack, I said leave me alone." I try to walk past by him, but again, he grabs my wrist. It was tighter than before.

"We need to talk."

"No we don't. I need to go to class!" He doesn't listen as we go between the set of lockers. He lets go and turns to face me.

"Look, I'm sorry. I really am. I was being a total ass to you again for nothing."

"Jack, you don't have to apologize."

"Yes I do. I found out that Amber recorded you saying the stuff about me when she was with you. She edited it to make it sound like you hate me."

Really? So she was setting me up the whole time? I'm glad I punched her in the mouth.

"Well, even if it was a set up, I still can't talk to you."

"Why not?"

"Because I can't. Okay? I can't."

"I said I was sorry. I swear this isn't a prank."

"I know it isn't. But you wouldn't want to understand." I try to escape, but he pushes me onto the lockers, like this morning, except it was more gentle.

"I want to understand." His arms block my way out as they trap me in between.

"Jack..." He stares at me with intensity. I could feel my face growing hot.

"You have feelings for me, right?" I widen my eyes. He knows? How does he know?

"N-no... What would made you-?"

"I heard you and Hiccup talking the other day." He eavesdropped on us? At that time? "Don't lie to me." He whispers.

His face was so close to mine. It was like that time at the party, but this time, he wasn't drunk. He knows what he's doing. And I was letting this happen.

"Jack, please..." I try to push him away, but he's too strong. I felt his hand slide around my waist and it slightly pushes me closer.

"Elsa." Our noses our touching each other. I could feel his warm breath on my lips. My heart starts to beat really fast.

"Jack." I whisper his name with plead as he looks at me with his blue eyes. Even though it weren't his real color, they were absolutely beautiful.

Why? Why is it hard to push you away?

Suddenly, he presses his lips against mine. Again, I try to push him away, but he holds me even tighter with his one hand. Every protest I had died down as I start to kiss back.

I raise my arms to put my fingers in his soft white hair and he responds by pressing me up against the locker, a soft moan escaping my lips between kisses.

I felt his tongue slide across my lip and I gasp at the feeling, then our tongues started to have a battle of dominance.

What am I doing? I'm supposed to be avoiding Jack, not making out with him.

But I don't want this to stop. I want to feel his warmth. I haven't felt it in a long time.

He pulled away and rested his forehead on mine. We look at each other's eyes, as we were lost in the moment, that is until someone clearing their throat was heard.

We turn to see Edmund smirking. "Gee, fightin', now snoggin'?"

"Dammit Ed." He releases me. Then I make a run for it. I don't hear him call me or his footsteps, thankfully.

Jack and I kissed. We kissed.

That was my first kiss!

**Jack's POV**

I stood there, realizing what I just did. I blush.

"Did I just...? I-I kissed her...?"

I kissed Elsa. I kissed her. Not on the cheek, but on her soft, plump lips.

_"The thought of me kissing Elsa? That's crazy. It's crazy..."_

"Hey Ed."

"What?"

"I think I'm crazy in a good way."

* * *

**_A/N: Yeeeeesssss! They kissed! But that doesn't mean they're together yet! There is more to come!_**


	15. Bringing Her Back

**Elsa's POV**

I sit on my bed, unable to forget what happened. Jack and I kissed. And I kissed back.

I just got so lost in him... ugh!

But, why would he kiss me, he doesn't have feelings for me.

"Elsa." Anna comes in concerned. "Dinner's ready, you haven't come downstairs yet."

"Oh sorry." I get up.

"Did Jack do something? I blush at the mention of his name.

"No. He didn't."

"Elsa, why are you blushing?" Anna gasps as she realized something did happen. "Elsa... did you and Jack do something?" She asked curiously, but sounded like she knew the answer.

"Um... we did nothing." I can tell my blush was getting worse when her grin got wider. "Really, we didn't."

"What's that I smell? Oh yes. Fresh lies." She sniffs.

"Okay, I'll tell you." Anna giggles as seh got closer to hear what I was saying. "Me and Jack... kissed." Anna lets out a high pitch gasp and she squeals.

"Jack kissed you?" I gave a small nod. "Oh my god, first the fight with Amber, now you and Jack were locking lips? Are you trying to give me a heart attack?

"He just did it out of confusion. I'm sure he didn't mean the kiss."

"Elsa. He kissed you. That means your feelings are requited!"

"No Anna, they're not. He was just toying with me."

"Did you kiss back?"

"Not the point."

"You did kiss back."

"I said not the point." Anna stick her tongue at me and I roll my eyes. The kiss meant nothing. I'm sure of it.

**Hiccup's POV**

I'm too late. It was already the second day of Winter Break, Tuesday, Merida already left. God, I suck at this. Punzie flipped out one me, Merida will probably find someone, and I may never get the chance to see her again.

Just great. Just fantastic.

"Hiccup?" Mom comes in and I still in my bed, trapped under the blankets. "Hiccup." She closes the door and sits on the edge of my bed.

"What?" My voice is muffled as it lays against the pillow.

"Are you okay?" I groan, sitting up.

"Gee mom, I don't know. I couldn't figure out my feelings, my best friend is gone and I may never see her again. I'm peachy as ever."

"Don't talk to me like that."

"Sorry mom. I'm just mad at myself. I was too late."

"It's not your fault. Not all answers pop up into our head so quickly. It takes time."

"But she's gone. I don't know what's going to happen now."

"Well... There is one way." I see Mom forming a grin on her face and I raise an eyebrow and eyed her suspiciously.

"What are you suggesting...?"

"Let's just say, I've saved enough money for a special occasion, but I guess this counts for a special occasion."

"What are you getting at exactly?" It took me a minute to realize what she was saying. I hung my mouth open. "Oh no, No, no, no, that's crazy."

"Why is it crazy?"

"Mom, I'm not gonna go take a plane to Paris just to see her! That's just crazy."

"Crazy enough to work. You can bring friends if you want."

"Mom-"

"Pack your bags, we're going to Paris."

"What?"

"No exceptions. Invite some friends if you want so I can make a reservation." Mom rushes out the door as I let out a sigh. I picked up my cell phone and dialed for Punzie's number,

**Elsa's POV**

"What?!" Punzie screams as I bury my head into my pillow and Anna screams along with her. "I can't belive this! You didn't tell me that four days ago, Elsa and Jack were making out?"

"We weren't making out!"

"Elsa, I dated Jack before and I know how he kisses." I blush and groan. I hear a cell phone ringing. "Oh, it's mine." Punzie took her phone out of her pocket and she answers it.

"Hello? What?! A-Are you serious? Of course!" Punzie then looks at me and grins. Something told me that she was planning something... something I wouldn't approve of. "Sure, I'll bring Elsa, Jack, Anna-" Anna looks at her in confusion.

Did she say me and Jack?

"Oh, I can only take two? Well, Jack and Elsa will come once I ask Jack. Okay, bye!" She hung up and squeals,

"What happened?" Anna asks.

"Hiccup invited us to go on a trip to Paris!" My eyes shot open. Paris?

"Punzie-" She was already dialing, probably Jack's number, "Punzie wait!"

"Jack, it's me. Hey, do you want to go with Hiccup and us to Paris? So he can see Merida! Tomorrow. Yay, okay bye!" She hangs up again.

"Punzie..."

"It's official, you are coming!"

"Punzie, I know what you're trying to do, you're trying to get me and Jack together, it's not going to work."

"Elsa, oh sweet Elsa. You keep saying you don't want to be with Jack, yet all I hear is I can't wait for us to happen!"

"Punzie..."

"No buts, pack your things because we're leaving tomorrow." She was about to rush out, but-

"Door." I warn, but she already hit her head against it.

"I knew that." She giggled as she opened the door, then rushed out. I sigh as I lay myself on the bed.

"Elsa, it'll be fun! You never went to Paris."

"Anna, you don't think I know Paris is the 'City of Love'? It's obvious, Punzie is trying to get me and Jack together,"

"Oh come on, at least have some fun. Just forget all about your problems and just relax yourself with a little shopping."

"I'm pretty sure Auntie is going to say no."

* * *

I was totally wrong.

I was here, in the airport, with Hiccup, his mom, and Punzie, waiting for Jack.

I seriously didn't want to come, especially when Jack is. I haven't talked to him since the kiss.

And there he was, in a plain white tee, blue jeans and opened toed shoes. He also wore a cap and sunglasses, and was holding a soda bottle.

"Yay you're finally here!"

"Jack, what took you?" Hiccup asks impatiently.

"I was thirsty! And I was trying to find a vending machine. This airport is really big, don't blame me." I kept looking down not trying to look at him. I could feel that he was looking at me.

"All passengers boarding Disney Airline to France, the plane has finally arrived, I repeat, the plane has arrived. Please wait in line and hand in your ticket to get on board." The voice echoes.

"Oh, let's go before the line gets long!" Hiccup's mom suggested as we all rush to the line.

We managed to get in quickly, thank god. But now we had to wait for all the other people that were getting on board.

"Welcome." One of the flight attendants greeted. I saw Jack smirk at her, and she blushes back. I can't help but glare at this. Was he seriously flirting with a girl he barely knew?

"Elsa, you should sit next to Jack." Punzie whispers.

"Yeah, no." I say as I grab the closest seat, which was near the entrance of the plane.

"Elsa..."

"Just sit next to me." I say hastily as Punzie sighs and sits down. Jack takes the seat across from us, next to Hiccup, while his mom sat behind them.

"Why are you so scared?"

"Punzie, I can't talk to him. I just can't."

"You're being too dramatic. Just talk to him. Be friends again. Or more than that." I blush and look at the window. "Elsa. Come on, you're always like this."

"No."

Punzie sighs in defeat and stayed silent.

I do want to talk to him. But I can't.

**Jack's POV**

Elsa still hasn't looked at me since I came. Either she's still not talking to me, or she's avoiding me since the kiss.

I really didn't know what came over me. Her face just happened to be close to mine and... I guess, it was irresistible to kiss her. It really was.

"Hiccup."

"Hmm?"

"I kissed her." He gives me a confused look.

"You kissed who?"

"Elsa." He stared at me, in deep awe. "Yes, you heard me."

"Jack, you really-"

"Yes. I did."

"How did it happen?"

"Well, I saw Elsa come out of the office, and I tried to talk to her, but she tried to get away. So I pinned her to the lockers, and... You can guess all the rest."

"God..."

"And, I heard you guys talking in the tech room."

"Jack! You eavesdropped? I told you not to do that anymore!" He whispers.

"Well, I just couldn't help it."

"So, you and Elsa are okay now?"

"Not exactly. Ever since we kissed, she hasn't talked or looked at me. She's still giving me the cold shoulder."

"Well, hang in there. Maybe she'll talk again."

"So, you and Merida?" I smirk at him and I blush. "I guess Romeo can't live without his Juliet."

"Shut up."

"Well, good luck buddy." I encourage.

"You too."

"Why me?"

"You know, with Elsa." I blush a little and turn away, looking at the window.

"Thanks." I say.

**Elsa's POV**

We finally arrived in France, probably about nine or ten hours later, a little sleepy. The airport here was slightly mild, but it was a little hot. It was around probably 9:00 p.m.

"Here we are!" Hiccup's mom set her luggage down for deep breaths.

"So, do we call a taxi?" Jack asks as he fans himself with his hand.

"No they should tell us which station we have to wait at. Mom, what hotel are we staying at?"

"Let's see..." She looks at the paper. "Station 2 takes us to the Clair De Lune hotel. We're staying over there."

"Punzie did Merida tell you were the party was taking place?" Hiccup asks.

"Well, Paris..."

"I know that! I meant the location in Paris."

"I don't know, I think she said her aunt's house. I hear it's really big to hold like more than 100 people." Punzie adds.

"We just need to find out where the house is."

"Oh wait, I think she told me! She said it was in Place Des Vosges." Punzie told.

"Isn't that like one of the oldest squares?" I ask.

"Yep. Her aunt lives there."

"All right, we first settle ourselves in Paris, before we find more about Merida and her party." Jack suggests as we all roll our eyes.

"Jack, we need to focus on Merida first." Hiccup told.

"Um, you're the one who wants to find her because you want to tell her that you love her and you were wrong. You just chose to invite us. So technically, we're just aids in your plan to get your girl. We're not that important. So why don't you think of a way, while we get to enjoy ourselves in Paris." Jack suggests as we all look at each other for a few minutes.

Hiccup sighs in frustration. "Fine, just don't get too much in trouble will you?"

"Relax! We'll be fine." Just then the bus arrives at station 2.

"Guys, the bus!" I warn as we all picked up our luggage and scurried over.

* * *

"Whoa." I entered in as the room had a fair amount of space, There was a view of the city, near the eiffel tower, two large beds, and a flat screen T.V.

"Wow, I can see the city! The lights are so pretty!" Punzie rushes in as she looks out the window. Jack, Hiccup, and his mom were staying in the room, next to us.

I sit on the bed, thinking to myself. Was I going to avoid Jack forever? Is he going to give up on me eventually? Am I ever going to stop thinking about him?

"I can't wait to see the look on Merida's face when she sees him. It'll be so romantic and-" She cuts off her dialogue as she looks at me. "What's wrong?"

"Punzie... How long does it take to get over someone?"

"Elsa, please don't get over Jack. I can tell he likes you back."

"As a friend. He still loves you."

"If he still loves me, he wouldn't have kissed you."

"It probably didn't mean anything."

"Really. Look at me and say it. Say it didn't mean anything." Punzie told. I still looked down. "Exactly."

"Look, Pitch said-"

"Elsa, don't listen to him. Pitch is like that, he'll do anything to ruin Jack's life. He's tried so many times, but he failed. He even tried to convince me to break up with Jack when we were dating."

"But he's right."

"No, he isn't. Elsa, you need to accept that you like him. Running away never solves anything." I get up and look at the window. The city lights were glowing like a rainbow in the dark as the cars lights move. The moon was shining even brighter tonight.

"Stop running away from him, Elsa. I just can't stand to see you like this." Punzie said as she went to the bathroom and started to take a shower.

I bit my lip.

Don't listen to her.

Conceal, don't feel.

* * *

**_A/N: Sorry, school is such a bitch. Anyway, I present to you, finally, a new chapter._**


	16. Nicole

**A/N: Okay, I know some of you want Jack and Elsa to make up or get together soon. It will happen, you just gotta be patient I'm taking their love story slowly :p**

* * *

**Elsa's POV**

"Elsa! Wake up!"

I groan as Punzie shakes me awake. I yawned and scratched my head a little.

"Come on, dress up, we're going out with Jack to sightsee!" She rushed into the bathroom as I slowly got up.

It was 8:30 in the morning. The sky was light blue, but the sun had rose up.

I go to my luggage and took out a simple white t-shirt and light blue distressed skinny jeans.

I take a comb and brush my hair, putting it in my usual French braid.

"So, you're gonna talk to Jack?" Punzie asks, descending from the bathroom.

"Well, I don't know..."

"What? What's this I don't know? You're still not going to talk to him?"

"I didn't say that! But, I'm still thinking about it."

"Well... Okay. But, make up soon, all right?"

"All right."

**Jack's POV**

I put on a leather jacket, with a red shirt under, distressed jeans, and sneakers. I basically put on the more bad boy look.

"Geez, you dress like you're hanging out with some biker gang." Hiccup told.

I stuck my tongue at him. "You wish you had clothes like these." I put my sunglasses on as he rolls his eyes.

"My mom and I are going to get some info on the Dunbroh mansion. Apparently, Merida's aunt is well known around here. When you and the girls go out, I don't want you causing-"

"Anymore trouble, blah, blah, blah. You said that yesterday, I get it. Get off my back, we'll be fine."

"Just trying to make sure. Oh and don't try to flirt with girls."

"Wha- Why would you assume-"

"Jack, you don't think I see you hanging out with those fangirls following you like 24/7? Besides, think of how Elsa would feel."

"Dude, stop bringing it up. Elsa wouldn't care what I do anyway." I said, trying hard not to sound depressed.

"All right..."

"See ya and good luck." I told as I left.

I knock on the door and I see Punzie.

"Oh, hey." She lets me in. I see Elsa looking out the window. She wore a simple white dress and her hair was down, accesorized with a white flower barrete.

I look at her awe when she turns and notices me.

"Isn't it cute? I recommended her to wear it." Punzie told.

I gulp and she turns her back on me, my heart dropping a bit.

"Let's just go." I told as I left the room and waited outside.

How can a girl look so simple, yet so beautiful?

* * *

"Look at all these stores! They all look so fancy and expensive..." Punzie sighs dreamily. I chuckle at her. We were walking in a shopping plaza. It was packed.

"Looks like Punzie might cheat on Flynn with the clothes."

"Oh shut up, Jack. You know I would never cheat on him." She pouts as I shrug. I look at Elsa, who had her face turned the other way. Was she seriously going to do this the whole day?

"Hey Punzie." I whisper and she looks at me. "I need some alone time with Elsa, do you mind? We need to talk."

"Oh I know what you mean. Sure I'll give you some alone time." Punzie whispers back. "Well, guys, I should go check out the boutiques while you two need to spend some time, together."

I saw Elsa turn her head quickly. "What?"

"Call me when you're done!" She rushes to the nearest store, finally leaving us alone, well, not in a quiet place.

"Elsa." I say her name and she turns away. I sigh in frustration and I stood in front of her. "Will you at least look at me?" I say as I grab her shoulders. She shrugs me off and I follow her.

"Elsa, come on. You can't just shut me out forever!"

"Watch me." She said as I grab her wrist. "Please let go." I didn't listen as I drag to a more, secluded area. A little alley between Hot Topic and the Converse shoe store.

"Look, I don't know what Pitch told you, but I want you to ignore him."

"What makes you think I-"

"Because he told me that you two were talking." She looks at me. "Also, about what happened at that time-" she cuts me off.

"Jack, can we just forget that it ever happened?"

"Elsa, you just want to run away from everything, it's so ridiculous."

"What, like your outfit, trying to pick up other women? I saw every girl that we passed by was looking at you like you had your shirt off."

"Why, I never pictured you being the jealous type." I smirk as she blushed.

"I-I am not jealous! I wouldn't care if all the other girls would drool all over you just because your some bad boy heartthrob."

"Oh." I hit the wall with my fist and she flinches a little. "So you're saying that you're over me."

"Y-yes. I'm over you."

"Elsa, you can't just get over someone in three days. It's just not possible, unless you really didn't feel anything for the person. Besides, didn't you say that you love me like a few days ago?"

"I was- I was just joking..." She looks away from me.

"Look at me. Look at me in the eye and say you're over me." I lean my elbow against the wall, making our faces close to each other. She slowly turns her head and her blue eyes look at me.

"I'm over you." She told, sounding a bit nervous. I snicker. "What?"

"I'm still not convinced."

"Jackson, I swear-" I crept my hand behind her neck.

"Don't call me that." I whisper in a low voice. I pull her closer and unconsciously, I try to kiss her, but her hand gets in the way.

I'm doing it again. I doing things that I don't know what I'm doing. It's like another part of me is taking over.

"Move your hand."

"No." She muffles.

I grab her wrist, and I somehow, my hand intertwines with hers and she reciprocated.

Her head was down and I lifted her chin, brushing a strand of hair that was hiding her eyes.

"I hate you." She whispers as I only smirk at her response. She was so bad at lying.

"Then why are you letting this happen?" I grip her hand tighter, and she moans a little from the sudden clench. I felt her hand rising up and cupping my cheek.

We stare at each other's eyes, feeling like it had been hours. Her eyes were the color of a beautiful ocean, contrasting her platinum blonde hair and pale skin.

Again, unconsciously, I lean in and she seems to be in content to argue. Her eyes were half open and her face began to get red.

"Jack..." She says my name as if she was tired. Our lips were almost halfway close. Her hand was on the back of my neck, pulling me closer.

Our lips were barely apart now. But then-

"Ahem." We both look to see a security guard standing. "You can't hang around here. PDA is okay, but not in there. Out." We release each other and we walk out.

"Jack, you little-!" She smacks me on the arm.

"What did I do?"

"Trying to lure me in with your devilish charms. I'm not like those girls Jack. I'm not easy."

"You can say that again." She glares at me.

"Jack, just please, stop trying to talk to me." She walks away.

"Hey where you going?"

"Don't follow me." She spat. I only stare at her and I sigh. God, she can be so stubborn! I wasn't trying to lure her in. I would never. I just lost my conscious again.

I then bump into someone.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." The person bowed down.

"No, it's okay..." I see the person was a girl. She had curly brown hair, brown eyes, wore a light camisole, jeans, and flats, and she was carrying some bags.

Holy crap, she was hot.

"Um, are you okay?" She asks.

"Huh, Oh, I'm fine." I say a little awkwardly. "Uh, I'm Jack." I extended a hand, to which she shook.

She smiles at me. "Nicole."

"So..." I took my hand away from her. "Uh... Well, do you wanna, I don't know, hang out? I mean, I know we just met for like a few seconds, but..." She starts to giggle.

"Sure. You seem like a nice guy." I laugh nervously.

"Awesome."

**Elsa's POV**

I can't believe we almost kissed again! Thank god, the security guard came and stopped us. I got too relaxed!

I stop walking as I think.

I need to be more careful, try not to be alone with him. No matter what.

"Elsa!" I turn around to see Punzie, holding two, big shopping bags. "Where's Jack?"

"Uh, I don't know..." She sighs at me.

"Elsa, did you run away from him again?"

"Not exactly..."

"Well what did you do?"

"I'm not telling."

"Omigod, you guys kissed again?"

"No... Well, we almost did, but we got caught by a security guard. We were at a forbidden area."

"Ooh, what were you two doing?"

"We just talked and... I don't know, it seemed, too different."

"Like how?"

"Look, can we just not talk about this and get back to the hotel?"

"What? But it's only noon!"

"I don't care. Call Jack."

"Geez, what's gotten into you?" Punzie takes out her phone and she calls him.

"Jack? Yeah, Elsa wants to go back to the hotel. We have to leave. What? Uh... Okay? See ya then." She hangs up.

"What did he say?"

"He's hanging out with someone. He said he'll be back like at 2:00 p.m." I sigh.

"Whatever, let's just go." I grab her wrist and we try to find an exit.

* * *

We were back in our hotel room, a little tired from all the walking. I laid on my bed, resting a little, while Punzie was trying on the the clothes she bought.

"Paris has so many cute clothes! I wish they sold free clothes." Punzie says as she looks herself in the mirror, wearing a pink tye-dyed sundress.

"You think this dress looks cute?" She asks me as I look at her. I give her a thumbs-up. I was too tired to respond.

It was already 2:30. Jack hasn't come back. Maybe, he was fed up with chasing after me. I don't blame him.

A knock was heard.

"Coming!" Punzie walked to the door and she opened it.

"Jack! And... A girl?" I froze. He was with a girl the whole time? I saw Jack come in and behind him was a girl with curly brunette hair and brown eyes. She wore a simple outfit and set some shopping bags down.

"Well this is unexpected... So who is this?" Punzie asks.

"Guys, this is Nicole. Nicole, this is Punzie, and that's Elsa over there." She smiles at Punzie and then me.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." Punzie says as she shook hands with her. "So, are you two..."

"What? Oh no, we're just friends." Nicole laughs. "He seems interesting though." Jack smiles and puts an arm around her.

"I know, I'm an interesting guy." He laughs.

"Yep, real interesting..." Punzie deadpans, but the three laugh as if they were having a good time.

I miss Jack's smile.

But it was my fault that I lost it.

"So, did you hear anything from Hiccup?" Jack asks.

"He and his mom aren't back yet. I think they're still trying to get some info." Punzie answers.

"Oh."

"Well, it looks like I should be heading home." Nicole says.

"Aw, can't you stay longer?" He pouts as he wraps his arm around her.

I feel a cold pang in my chest as I bit my lip.

She giggles and pushes him away.

"Stop it Jack, you're not a baby. We can hang out tomorrow."

"All right."

"Well then." She picks up her bags. "I'll see y'all tomorrow!"

"Bye." He waves and she waves back, closing the door. I turn around, not looking at the two.

"Did you do something?" Punzie asks curiously.

"Relax, she's still a virgin." He says as he lays on the other bed.

"Right..."

I kept my position. But I heard the whole thing. I felt something wet on my face as I close my eyes. I open them and my vision was watery.

My tears were falling down, staining on the pillows.

_I wouldn't care if all the other girls would drool all over you._

_Why, I never pictured you being the jealous type._

* * *

_**A/N: Before you guys flip out, Nicole won't be much like Amber. She'll be one of those girls who are misunderstood as a love interest. Yes those kind. Next chapter will focus on the time Hiccup and his mom spent finding out about the party and the location during this chapter. Until then!**_

_**P.S: Damn, already past 200 reviews? *faints from excessive squealing***_


	17. All For You

**Hiccup's POV**

Me and mom were at the lobby, with her asking one of the receptionists, and me sitting in the waiting area.

I wonder how Merida will react when she sees me.

Will it go bad? Is she going to just push me away?

I really gave some thoughts on how I felt about her. She was awesome, strikingly beautiful, hard as iron, and it's really nice seeing her smile so gently.

I blush as I thought. Maybe Hiro was right. I was in too much denial to realize that I felt something for her. At first, I only wanted to look at her as a friend. I was still interested in Astrid the time we first met.

But those times where she showed her feminine side, it was actually adorable. It made me nervous being around with her.

"Hiccup." I snap out of my thoughts as I turned to my mom. "The cab is going to lead us there. But, I don't know if her family will accept us barging in out of nowhere."

"Mom, please. I... I just want to see her." I finally say, hiding my cherry red face. I hear her chuckle.

"Well, all right. The cab will arrive in 30 minutes. Can you wait?"

"Sure."

Hold on Merida. I'm coming.

**Merida's POV**

I stay in the bed, looking up at the ceiling. It was already 9:30 a.m.

I wonder if Hiccup noticed that I left. Without sayin' goodbye.

I shook my head. No, no, he wouldn't care. I bet he only found out today that I was gone.

"Merida." A knock came on my door. I groan an' got up to answer. It was my mom. "Merida, you skipped breakfast!"

"Look, mom, I'm just not in the mood to eat now."

"Honey, I know you're not happy about this, but I'm doing this for you."

"Yeah? Well, have you ever thought how I felt about this?" She looks at me, astonished by my tone.

"I don't like your attitude."

"Yah, well I don't like how you're always trying to change me. I'm perfect the way I am. I want to do things I want to do an' I want to be with someone I actually like!"

"Merida, you said you didn't like anyone."

"Well, I lied."

"Merida, how could you lie to me?"

"Because it's someone you wouldn't approve of." She looks at me in a disapproving expression.

"And who would that be?" She asked, crossing her arms.

I took a deep breath and the words came.

"Hiccup Haddock." Mom gasps in horror before glaring at me.

"You're not talking about that wretched boy who is the son of the woman I hate, are you?" She spat.

"I hate to say it, but yeah, it's him."

"Well, you were right about the me not approving him. You need to stay away from him. I can't stand him and that woman." She demanded.

"Mom, he doesn't even like me back. But, I won't let you insult him like that. He's still a friend."

"Friend or not, I won't accept this interaction of star-crossed lovers." I blush.

"Mom! I said he doesn't like me back!"

"Well that's good, isn't it? If you two were to be betrothed, I would have to be in-laws with that horrid little bitch."

"Mom! Stop calling his mom that!" I yell. "And why is that a good thing that he doesn't like me back? You really don't think about my feelings about this at all! All you think about is yourself! If you were really my mom, you would love me the way I am, instead of changing me into something I'm not!" I stomp on the ground and close the door.

"Merida, you open this door this instant!"

"No! Leave me alone!" I lock the door and land roughly on the bed. I heard a gasp and footsteps fading. My tears were spilling from my eyes an' I muffle a sob on the pillow.

"God, I hate her..." Another knock came. "Go away!" I yell.

"Merida? It's me lassie." It was my aunt. I slowly got up as I wiped my tears an' open the door.

"What?"

"I heard you and your mother arguing so I thought I would come an' talk to you." Auntie comes in and I close the door. She sat on the messy bed an' I did the same.

"I heard you stood up to your mother." She chuckles as I gave a small smile. "Is it true that you fell for Haddock's son?"

I couldn't help but turn away to hide my red face. I hear her sigh.

"Quite cute, but I don't think your mother seems to like him." She puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Well, he doesn't like me back. An' we didn't leave on good terms."

"Merida, you really like this boy?" I only gave a small nod. "I completely understand, but if he doesn't like you back, then it's best to move on. You can't spend your life thinking about him."

"I know, but-! Something about Hiccup, seems unforgettable. Like, the way he's kind, generous, a little dorky, but cute. I... I don't know how I fell for him. All I know is that I can't help but still like him."

"You know what this means, lassie?"

"What?"

"He's your first love." She smiles. "I never heard you having any interest in guys, but the way you described him, it sounds like you're really in love with him. Who knows? He might be the one."

"Yeah..."

"Well, maybe you'll see him again."

"I won't."

"I said maybe. But keep your hopes up." She kisses my temple as she got up. "Get dressed for tomorrow, the party starts." She leaves as I sigh and lie on the bed.

What now?

**Hiccup's POV**

We were in the cab and the ride was going to be about an hour. 50 minutes passed so far, and I'm getting anxious by the minute.

"Monsieur, are you okay back there?" The driver asks as I jump a little.

"Huh, oh, I'm fine."

"I can see that you are looking a bit uncomfortable, back there."

"He's fine, don't worry." Mom says as I look out the window. The sky was a clear blue and the sun shone ever so brightly.

"Honey? Are you okay?" Mom whispers as I nod, but I still don't face her. "You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." If she keeps asking, I'll get even more nervous.

"Mom?"

"Yes dear?"

"How come you and Merida's mom hate each other?" I finally ask what had been on my mind recently. She only lets out a small laugh.

"Well, it was something pretty ridiculous. But the first time we laid eyes on each other, she hated me instantly. She would always glare at whenever I would see her, avoid talking to me when I tried to interact with her, she just hated me. I tried being friends with her, but everything didn't work."

"So it was like one-sided?"

"Yes... But she did something to make it requited."

"What was it?"

"She stole my first crush. This was before I met your dad. It was in the second grade, I met a really kind boy. He was quite funny and lovable in his own way. We would always spend time everyday talking to each other. But one day, he told me that he liked someone. That someone happened to be Merida's mom."

"Wow..."

"After he confessed to her, he stopped talking to me and started spending time with her. I was easily filled with jealousy and hatred. I eventually start to grow bitter feelings for her." Mom chuckles.

"So it was over a guy?"

"Well yes, but I realize how immature I was back then. And I eventually forgot about him, right after I met your dad shortly." She smiled.

"We are here!" The driver said as we entered the gate as it automatically and we slowly entered in. There were so many houses that looked really expensive. Some of them even had swimming pools.

"Here we are, Dunbroch Mansion." We stopped and I looked in amazement.

The mansion was like a castle, a large pool was in the front, stairs and balconies where seen, a beautiful rose garden lined up. Imagine what this would look like at night.

"So you two will only make a short visit right?" The driver asked.

"Yes, we'll probably be back for not long. Will you please wait for us?" I ask politely.

"Oui, of course I'll wait."

"Kay. Merci." I told as me and mom walked off to enter. I slowly walked in as I looked around, admiring this beautiful scenery.

"I'll admit, they have a pretty nice place here." Mom said.

"Yeah, no kidding... I can't believe the party is going to be here..." Just then, I saw someone at the balcony. I squint my eyes and I happen to see...

"Merida...!" I say her name as mom looks at the balcony.

"Is that her?"

"Yeah! Quick hide!" I whisper as I drag her behind the stone staircase. We quietly peeked, seeing Merida. "Mom, please stay here. I want to talk to her, alone."

"Oh fine, but don't get caught by anyone else." She kisses my forehead. "Good luck."

I smile as I slowly walked out of hiding and see that Merida was still out on the balcony, possibly daydreaming. Her beautiful red, curly hair was put in a ponytail, flowing in the wind, it looked soft and fluffy, her face looked so shiny in the sunlight, she looked like a goddess.

God, what am I thinking?

I made my way to the stairs and quietly walked up, making sure she doesn't notice me. She seemed to be in a trance, not noticing me at all.

As I made my way up, she was above me, but she was close enough.

**Merida's POV**

_Maybe you'll see him again._

Yah right. Like Hiccup is gonna come all the way to Paris just to see me. That's just ridiculous.

I feel the wind blow onto my face, feeling good from the slight breeze. I then hear someone whispering my name.

"Merida." I looked around, making sure I wasn't hearing things. No one was behind me, or beside me.

"Merida!" The whisper became louder. Wait a minute... It can't be. It can't.

"Merida!" It was slightly louder an' recognizable.

That voice! Is it who I think it is?

I look down to widen my eyes an' my heart stopped.

"Hiccup?!" I yelled. He shushes me.

"Keep it down. I'm trying not to get caught!" He whispered.

"What in hell are you doin' here?" I ask, soundin' a bit angry an' surprised.

"I came to see you."

To see me?

"Bullshit." I say as he looks at me, a little hurt.

"I'm serious. Why else would I come here?"

"Because you are apparently crazy enough to pull this little trick up."

"It's not a trick. I swear. I would never lie to you."

"Hiccup, ya wasted your time coming here. You're not convincin' me to go back home."

"What if I told you I feel the same?" I look at him, feeling like he's telling the truth, but doubt crosses my mind.

"Yah right."

"Merida, I... I like you too."

"Yah, as a friend, I get it."

"No, you're not getting this! I meant more than that!"

"Hiccup, you're too late... I already found someone." I see hurt flashed in his eyes, but he glares at me.

"Really? You're going to lie to me?"

"I'm not lyin'!"

"Merida, you may not look like it, but you are." He said, his tone sounding different than before. He sounded determined, strong willed, not like the ordinary Hiccup I know, weak, nervous, an' a little silly.

"I don't know what you're talkin' about."

I hear gruntin' and I look to see Hiccup gone, but in truth, he was actually climbing up the wall. I froze in shock. How did he get this strong?

He lands on the balcony and we were a few inches away from each other. We only stare into each other's eyes.

"When are you going to stop being stubborn?"

"Hiccup, just go home." I say, turnin' my back to him. I gasp softly when I felt arms wrap around me. It was Hiccup's arms. They were warm and fitting. I could almost fall asleep in his arms.

"I'm not leaving." He whispers onto my neck. I felt heat crawling up from my neck to my face as I close my eyes.

"Please..." I beg softly. He kisses my neck.

"No." He whispered. I break free of his arms and look at him.

"Stop it! Just stop... Stop pretending." I say, feeling my eyes dwell with tears. Dammit, he wasn't supposed to see me cry.

"Are-are you crying...?" He reaches for me, but I back away from him.

"You were right. It won't work out. We only knew each other as friends since the day we met. It was happier that way an' our families don't even like each other! It's just a love that would never work out."

"Merida, ignore what I said about that."

"I can't! It's true, an' you know it." I answer bitterly.

"But you never know until you try!"

"I won't because I know what's goin' to happen."

"Merida!"

"Just go before I call the guards!" I yell. He looks at me, greatly astonished and pained by my answer.

"Fine. If you want me to go, I'll go. But, I'm not giving up." I groan softly.

"Just leave already."

"I will, but before I go..." He suddenly pulls my arm an' I was in his arms again. Our lips come in contact.

He kisses with a fierce, yet gentle passion. I try to push him away, but every struggle I had faded when I had my arms around his neck, kissin' him back. I hate to admit it, but he was hard to resist him.

He pulls away and we let go of each other.

"Goodbye." He jumps down the balcony and I only stood, the wind becoming blowing onto me. I touch my lips and start to blush.

"Goddammit... Stupid Hiccup..." I say as I walk back into the room.

**Hiccup's POV**

I can't believe I went for it! I kissed her! I made the first move! I could feel myself heating up, surprised I was bold to do that.

"Oh you're back. How did it go?"

"Uh... Let's just go..." I say as I was walking to where the cab was waiting.

"What? Wait, honey!" She catches up to me. "What happened? Your face is red!"

"Oh, is it? Don't worry about it..." I nervously laughed. She eyes me curiously.

"Well all right..."I sigh in relief.

I look back at the balcony, and she was gone. She may think it's over, but it's not.

I'll get you, Merida. I'll get you back to me. I guarantee it.

* * *

**_A/N: Hiccup's starting to man up a bit :D Well finally another finished chapter. Expect the next one soon!_**

**_Oh, if you want to know what the mansion looks like, go check my profile._**


	18. Girl Talk

**Elsa's POV**

I laid still on my bed, hearing Punzie and Jack talk. My tears were still falling. I quickly wiped them away. I didn't want them to see me like this now, especially Jack.

"So this Nicole girl seems pretty legit." Punzie says.

"Yeah, thank god she wasn't like Amber, otherwise I wouldn't have talked to her." Jack chuckles.

"Elsa, you okay? You didn't even get to talk to her." Punzie asks as I slowly got up.

"It's okay, maybe I'll talk to her another time." I responded softly as I head for the bathroom, but then a knock was heard on the door. I opened it to see Hiccup.

"Hey guys." Hey nervously greeted, with a blush on his face.

"Oh Hiccup, how did it go?" Punzie asks curiously.

"Well... how do I put this in a way you guys won't freak out?"

"Oh my god, what did you do?"

"Well, I sort of... you know... kissed her?" I heard a gasp from Punzie and I see her with her eyes and mouth wide-open.

"You guys kissed! Oh my God! I can't believe this!"

"Ssh!" He comes in and closes the door quickly. "Don't scream. Seriously..."

"Dude, you seriously kissed her? Like you made the first move?" Jack asks, with hint of humor in his voice. Hiccup groans.

"Yes, yes, I made the first move. Me, Hiccup Haddock, made the first initiative to kiss her." He deadpans.

"Whoa, didn't know you had it in you." Jack say as he pats his back. "What she do next?"

"I was trying to tell her that I like her back, but she kept pushing me away." Hiccup told.

"Oh really..." Jack says as he glances at me and I turn away, refusing to look at him.

"But, I'm not going to to give up on her."

"Yeah that's the spirit, Haddock! So what now?"

"I was thinking that I sneak into the party disguised as one of those rich people and try to convince her again before she meets someone. But... I can't buy rich people clothes." He says sadly.

"Hang on dude. I got a perfect solution." Jack told.

"You do?"

"Nicole said she works as a fashion designer. Maybe she can help us."

There it goes again. The fiery, yet painful feeling that arises in the pit of my stomach. I try to ignore it as I take a deep breath.

"Wow, she's a fashion designer too?" Punzie asks as Jack smirks.

"Yep. She designs one of those fancy clothing for a party or something like that. She said she's about to graduate fashion university."

"Jack, I officially love your girlfriend." Punzie squeals.

"What? She's not my girlfriend. Just a close friend who I met happened to meet a few hours ago." He nervously laughed.

"Wow, really Jack?" Hiccup says.

"I swear. She told me she has a boyfriend, but they're in a long distance relationship. I'll admit, I'm kinda jealous."

He's jealous? So, he really likes her. He just literally met her for like what two seconds? Was this love at first sight? Whatever it is, it's none of my business anyway. What Jack does has nothing to do with me.

But... Why do I want to be involved?

* * *

It was already night time, well it was actually around 12:30, we were still up.

"So... Jack and this Nicole girl... How do you feel about this?" Punzie asks quietly as I laid on my bed. I let out a sigh. I really didn't want to talk this right now.

"What about it?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Elsa, I know you're jealous, you just don't want to admit it."

"Look, I'm not jealous." I say, turning to her. "He said she had a boyfriend and that they were only close friends."

"What if he was lying? What if he's just doing this to make you jealous and feel bad for pushing him away so much?"

"Why would Jack even care so much that I push him away?" Punzie face palms herself.

"Hello? Are you serious? He likes you! I'm talking about more than besties. You two have way better chemistry than him and Nicole anyway."

"Jack wouldn't fall for someone like me. Back at school, I'm nothing but a complete loser. Nicole would be a better choice."

"Listen to yourself! You're saying things that you don't want to happen! Gosh, I don't even know who's more stubborn, you or Merida..."

"Probably Merida."

"Look, I know you have low self-esteem issues going on, but you need to give into your feelings eventually and just let him in again because this is really getting painful to watch you distance yourself from him." Punzie says as she turns off the lights and she went to sleep.

I get up from the bed to look at the window. As usual, the lights were colorful and bright, flashing into my eyes, causing me to squint a little.

All this time, I've done nothing but run away. I ran, ran, ran.

_Well I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,_

_She felt it everyday._

_And I couldn't help her,_

_I just watched her make the same mistakes again._

Jack just wanted to make sure I was all right. But instead, I started to push him away, letting him watch me fall apart.

_What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
_

_Too many, too many problems._

_Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs._

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home._

_It's where she lies, broken inside._

_With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes._

_Broken inside._

I had so many problems growing up. My low self-esteem, people bullying me, even some suicidal thoughts. Some people pitied me, saying that I was a broken person. They said I was fitted to be alone.

_Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why.  
_

_You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind._

_Be strong, be strong now._

_Too many, too many problems._

_Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs._

Whenever I would try to make friends, they would always call me a freak who deserves to have no friends. They would always say hurtful things to me. Someone even said, the, whole world would be happy if I wasn't born.

It had always triggered me, but mom and dad told me that I was strong enough not to let them overcome me.

_Her feelings she hides.  
_

_Her dreams she can't find._

_She's losing her mind._

_She's fallen behind._

_She can't find her place._

_She's losing her faith._

_She's fallen from grace._

_She's all over the place._

_Yeah_

_Ever since I had enough, I started to conceal my feelings. Whenever someone would tease me, I kept my tears in and only gave them a cold glare._

_But no matter how hard I was trying to hold it in, the inside of me was slowly breaking apart._

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
_

_It's where she lies, broken inside._

_With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes._

_Broken inside._

I'm nothing but a broken girl.

_She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh... Oh..._

* * *

The next morning, I woke up, a little tired. Punzie seemed to be asleep and I yawned quietly.

A quiet knock was heard. I went to see Hiccup, dressed in a green long sleeve shirt, brown khaki shorts, and slippers.

"You guys aren't dressed yet? It's already 1:00 p.m."

"No... I just woke up and Punzie's still sleeping. We kind of overslept."

"Come on, tell her to wake up. We have to go to Nicole's place."

"Sure..." I reply sourly. "Where's Jack?"

"Taking a shower." I roll my eyes. Maybe he wanted to smell good for her or something like that.

"Kay, we'll be out in a few minutes." I close the door and I went to shake Punzie.

"Come on, Punzie get up." She groans softly as she stretched her arms and got up, rubbing her back.

"Already? Fine..." She got up and went to the bathroom. I went to the drawer and took a comb out for my messy bed hair. After I was done brushing, I decide to let my hair down, being lazy to put it up.

I went and put on striped black and white shirt on with a skirt and some boots, with a red beret and scarf, looking like a typical French girl. To be honest, Punzie also wanted me to wear this.

"Ah, refreshing!" Punzie comes out of the bathroom and she gasps seeing me. "I knew you would look cute in that outfit."

I roll my eyes. "Come on, hurry up."

"Oh, all right."

* * *

We emerged from the elevator as we got to the lobby, where they were standing, waiting for us.

I saw Jack snickering, possibly at me.

"Well, bonjour, Mademoiselle." He teases.

"Shut up." I said, turning away and blushing.

"Where's your mom?"

"She said she wanted to relax in the hotel spa. She's been getting some crow's feet and she's not happy about it."

"Jack did you say that she lives near Merida's aunt's place?"

"Yep. I hear her house is average. It's sorta big. But don't worry, it's not as close to her house as you think.

"All right. Let's make our way there. I hear its near." Hiccup suggested.

"What? We have to walk?" Both Jack and Punzie groaned. Hiccup and I roll our eyes.

"Fine, we'll get a cab."

* * *

We finally managed to make it. We stared in awe, with the exception of Jack. Nicole's house was large like a castle, surrounded by trees, and a pool was in the back.

"You call this average?" Punzie asks.

"I've just seen bigger." Jack told as he rang the doorbell. In a few seconds, door opened, revealing a red haired girl with her short hair tied into a ponytail.

"Oh, um... Who are you?"

"Um, I'm here for Nicole... I'm mean we're here." We waved awkwardly to her and she waves back.

I bet Jack wished he wanted some alone time with her, just to make a move. How disgusting. She's taken already.

"Sis! I think that boy you know is here!" She yells as we wait for a moment.

"Oh hey guys!" Nicole finally pops up and she opens the door. "Come in."

We all come in and we see that the place was definitely full of space. There was even a lot of stairs.

"So, you wanted to check out my clothing supply?"

"Yes, uh, we need clothes that'll fit in for the matchmaking party. You know, the one in Dunbroch Mansion." Hiccup tells. She lets out a surprised gasp .

"The Dunbroch Mansion? That place is like huge and full of other fancy stuff. How do you guys know about it?"

"We have a friend who lives there. Well, her aunt lives there." Punzie stated.

"Oh, you guys are so lucky! Oh follow me." She said going up the stairs. "My room's just a little closer."

We only walked up some stairs until we reached a door that had enscripted her name in cursive.

"Tadah!" She said as she entered her room. It was, as expected, very room, a queen sized bed, white curtains that made the room more elegant, and a door that said

_'closet'_

"The clothes I design should be in here." She pressed a button near the door and it automatically opened to reveal what it seemed like a narrow hallway with many clothes, accessories, shoes, who knows what else.

"Oh. My. God." It's like the mall in here!" Punzie squeals as we all were speechless.

"Impressed? There's a dressing room in there too."

"Must be nice to be rich." Jack said as Nicole gives him a smile.

"It is, but I'm trying not to rub it in."

"Yeah, right." He puts an arm around her and they laugh. I try not to look at them, knowing that I was... No, I won't admit it.

"So, which one of you wants to go first?"

It stayed silent for a moment. Until Punzie raised my hand and spoke up.

"Elsa would!"

"What?"

"This is a chance to get to know what's going on between her and Jack, don't waste it." She whispers.

"All right, follow me Elsa, while the others can just wait their turn." Nicole says as she takes my wrist and leads me in.

There were so many clothes; no wonder Paris is called the Fashion Capital.

"I've been wanting to talk to you, you know." Nicole said as she was sorting out some dresses.

"Really?" Is she going to chew me out? Is she going to admit she was secretly dating Jack this whole time? Is she going to be exactly like Amber.

"Yeah. About Jack." There it goes. I closes my eyes waiting for the put downs and insults that were about to be thrown onto me. "He says you two are having problems."

Wait, what?

"Problems?"

"Yeah. He seemed really sad, so he opened up to me about you." She said as she bent down to find some shoes.

"He did?"

"Yep. So I figured the solution was to hear your side of the story." She said as she went to a drawer to find some accessories.

"Oh..." She started walking to the door that as at the said 'dressing room' and. I followed her in.

"Let's talk about in here." She said as she gave me the set. "You can change while you talk."

"I don't know..."

"No one's here. Just let it out. Besides, I hear you can be quite stubborn sometimes. I love dealing with stubborn people." She smiled.

She... She's different than what I had thought. She's a people's person. She likes to help other like she some counselor. She's like Tooth apparently, but much younger.

"Well you see, I used to be enemies with Jack." I say as I start to take off my clothes.

"Wow, really?"

"Yes... He used to call me names and harassed me for three years. I used to hate him a lot."

"Interesting... How did you guys become friends?"

"It was when he got dumped by cousin, the one with the blonde hair."

"Rapunzel? They dated?"

"Yeah, for about a year. He was really sad about it and he too, his anger out on me. We'll, it was partially my fault for bringing it up, but he apologized for being such a jerk for three years. He said he wanted to be my friend."

"Aww."

"But, when we got too close, this girl named Amber started to threaten me and this other named Pitch started to interfere... And I realize myself that I-I..." I stopped halfway zipping up the dress when I felt tears dwelling up within my eyes.

"You what?"

"I love him. I love Jack so much..."

My love for Jack is strong. No matter how much I avoid him, it seems to get stronger as days pass.

"But, I'm so weak. I have so many problems, he would just get fed up with me and not talk to me anymore. I'm just letting what will happen happen now. So I won't get even more hurt in the end." I admit.

"Elsa..." She got up to zip the dress. She pushes me onto a chair in front of a dresser and say behind me as she grabbed some hair supplies. She starts to do my hair. "Have you ever thought on how Jack would feel if you wouldn't talk to him anymore?"

I turn to her, looking a bit surprised.

"You've been so busy running away from him, you don't even think about how Jack would feel." I give her a sad smile, causing her to look a little heartbroken.

"He hates me already. I pushed him away many times for him to."

"He doesn't hate you."

"Yes he does. People who try numerous of times, they will always give up."

"Not all people are like that. Those who give up easily, never really cared about the person. I don't think Jack has given up on you and he never will."

"How do you know that?"

"I've been in a relationship for five years. I know what love is like. I can sense it between you two." I blush and look down. "Jack hasn't admitted it yet, but I know he loves you back. We just need to find out what he'll do about it."

**Jack's POV**

"Hey Jack, what's with you and Nicole? Tell us the truth." Punzie said.

"Nothing's going on, I swear. I told you, she has a boyfriend."

"Are you trying to make Elsa jealous?" I give her a confused look.

"Why would I make Elsa jealous? She wouldn't care what I do anyway. At least she used to..."

"Jack... do you like Elsa?" I blush and cough a little.

"Of course I do, she's my friend..."

"You know I didn't mean it like that."

"Look, can we not talk about this right now? Seriously..." Just then, Nicole emerged from the room.

"All right, she's done!" She exclaimed. We were waiting to see, but Elsa hadn't popped out yet. "Elsa, come on! You look great." She dragged her out and we were all stunned by her appearance.

Elsa had her platinum blonde hair down, looking a little wavy, her bangs were swept on her left side, she wore a one strap blue dress that reached all the way down her ankles, and she wore earrings and a bracelet.

"What do you think?" Nicole said as she put her arm around an embarrassed Elsa.

"Elsa, you look beautiful!" Punzie said as Hiccup blushed a little and nodded.

"Yeah..."

"Jack...? Is there something you want to say?" Nicole asked, holding her giggle in.

I jump a little and looked at her, but of course, she was looking away. I gulp , unable to find any words.

"Uh... you look like... wow..." I say nervously. I heard Nicole and Punzie giggle and I sneer at them, mouthing 'shut up'

"Elsa, what do you say?" She grabbed her chin and turned her so she was looking at me.

Oh shit, she just looked so angelic, even with the blush on her face.

"Um... Thank you." She said as I look away, feeling my heart beat fast.

"All right, the party's going to start at about 7:00 p.m." Hiccup told.

"Well it's only 2:00. What are we going to do then?" I ask.

"You guys can hang out here while you wait. I don't mind." Nicole said. She then gave a confident smile as Elsa sat at the nearest chair.

"Now, who's next?"

* * *

**A/N: Song is Nobody's Home by Avril Lavigne. I absolutely love that song. Next chapter is about party crashing, and other interesting things. No Jack and Elsa won't be getting together yet, in case you're wondering. But some moments will be in there :)**

**If you're curious in what dress Elsa is wearing, check my profile for the link.**


	19. Jealousy and Reciprocation

**Elsa's POV**

Nicole gave us the courtesy to drive us to Dunbroch Mansion. It was already 7:30, since we didn't want to be the only ones there at the time. Also, Nicole managed to tell us it was also a masquerade themed party, it was perfect too since we could hide ourselves.

Punzie wore a strapless, flowing dress that had the color candy pink, with some floral exterior and her hair was put in a neatly done bun. Her mask consisted of silver and pink, it looked rather glittery.

Hiccup wore a tuxedo with a green vest and bow tie. Nicole suggested he should fix his hair, but he said it would be fine. His mask was of course green and had some gold texture.

And Jack... Oh god. He also wore a tuxedo like Hiccup's but he wore a tie; it was the color blue, and his silvery hair was swept back, making his forehead exposed. His mask was definitely eye-catching. The colors of black and blue matched his outfit, plus, it was glittery, much like Punzie's. Just looking at him made my heart stop.

My mask was also blue, but had more silver texture. I find it a little uncomfortable that I'm sort of matching colors with Jack.

"Here we are!" Nicole stopped as the lights were on and a lot of people were going inside. I looked in awe.

"This is is? Looks so... Big..." Jack said, obviously astonished by the fancy exterior. "Cool, there's a pool!"

"Thanks for the drive," Hiccup said as we start to get out of the car. "Can you wait out here until we get back? Of course if you don't mind."

"Sure, I can wait. Good luck getting your friends back."

"Thanks."

We start to approach the entrance and we saw that the place was almost packed, but it looked like it wasn't enough for the whole house to hold.

The band was playing classical music, to some people were dancing to, while others, they were socializing.

"Wow, this looks amazing..."

"I'm kinda hungry..." Jack said.

"Guys, we're here to find Merida! Not engulf ourselves with food or stare in amazement for an hour," Hiccup told.

"Come on, lighten up. This is a party. Let's just have some fun, while you go look for Juliet," Jack told.

"Wow, some friends you are. All right. Don't do anything stupid," Hiccup says as he pushes himself through a crowd of people to start searching.

"Damn, some of these ladies are hot," Jack gave a lecherous smirk. I roll my eyes.

"Jack, some of these women are older than you," Punzie stated.

"Never hurts to try," He fixes himself before approaching a group of ladies over at the punch table.

"Wow, what a ladykiller," Punzie scoffs. "I'm gonna help Hic. Make sure nothing bad happens okay?" I nod as she went to look for the brunette.

**Hiccup's POV**

God, so many people in here! This is gonna be hard finding her.

"Hey!"

I felt a hand come on my shoulder and I turn to see Punzie. "Need help?"

"Well, yeah... Where are Jack and Elsa?"

"Oh Jack's flirting with other women and Elsa is just by herself."

I roll my eyes.

"Of course he would go for it. Anyway, I don't see her."

"Oh my god. Hiccup. Look over there."

She points and I see a woman with red hair that was straightened and put into a bun, some hair falling onto her face, she wore a blue green Versailles dress that had many frills, wore matching heels, and her mask had a big butterfly on the top of her left eye.

"Oh my god, is that...?"

"Miss Dunbroch, you look lovely this evening," A man came and kissed her hand as she smiled.

"Why thank you," She lets out a small laugh as we hung our mouths open. Her Scottish accent is even gone.

"Merida?" We both say as she continued walking her way and she happened to see us.

"Oh, hello. How are we doing on this fine evening?" She asked politely. We were too stunned to answer. "Um... Hello?"

We snap out of our trance and pull ourselves together.

"Um, we're doing fine," Punzie managed to say. I stare at Merida, looking at how beautiful she looked now. It made me speechless.

She notices me and I jump a little.

"Are you all right sir?" I gulp and clear my throat before answering.

"Yes, I'm... Just a little humid."

"Really? It's not that hot in here."

"Well, it's probably sensitive skin or something like that," She giggles. She giggled. Merida doesn't giggle! The Merida I know likes to let out a hearty laugh.

"You're quite funny. I like you."

I like you too. I wish I could say it, but not right now.

"Why thank you ma'm," I say nervously.

"I love your dress! It's really pretty," Punzie complimented, making her blush a little bit.

"Oh, why thank you," We both blush. She was acting so lady-like. What happened?

"Merida?" We look to see... Oh crap!

"Oh mother!"

"Have you found someone that piques your interest?"

"Not yet, but I'll let you know."

"All right. I love you."

"Love you too."

They hug as she went to walk somewhere else.

Merida and her mom are actually getting along? Just what the hell is going on here?!

**Elsa's POV**

I stand alone seeing Jack talk with the older women, laughing. God, he is such a flirt.

But, should I really let him in?

Nicole doesn't know me that well. If she did, she knew the answer would to just give up.

Everyone else says to just accept fate. They're all wrong. They don't know me. Not even Punzie or Anna.

I'm not capable of being with him.

"Excuse me miss?"

I turn to see a young man in a white suit, his brown hair spiked up. He was dashingly handsome, I'll admit that.

"Huh?"

"You seemed like you were about to cry. Everything all right?"

"Um... I'm fine..." I could feel myself blushing. He was just so handsome, I can't look at him without getting heated.

"Oh, well okay... My name is Zachary," He took out a hand and. I slowly shook it with my own.

"Elsa..." He gets down on one knee and he gently kisses my hand. My face just got hotter.

"What a beautiful name for a beautiful maiden like yourself."

"Oh um..."

"Would you care for a dance?" He asked, still on his knee. I smile a little.

"Sure."

He stands up and takes my waist in his arm as his hand held my own and we immediately start to dance.

**Jack's POV**

What the hell was that? Some random douche just came up to her and even kissed her hand!

I thought Elsa loved me.

"Uh, is there something wrong?" One of the women asked.

I snap out of my thoughts.

"No, I'm just a little tired," I say, keeping my eyes on the two, dancing like they were in some ballroom... Oh yeah. we are in one.

The crowd went and gave them some space to watch them, also allowing me to see them clearly.

She looked like she was having fun. Like she forgot about everything that happened.

But seeing her smile like that, makes me happy, yet hurt.

It hurts because I'm not the one making her smile.

The light bounces off on them and her skin was pale, yet shining into the light. She looked like pure bliss, a beautiful creature that had pure elegance and a feminine figure.

But then he dipped her, he went and leaned in to kiss her.

I mean _kiss_ her, not some virgin move like the cheek or forehead, but on her lips.

When he pulled away, I saw him smiling and she was furiously blushing.

I hung my mouth open as the crowd goes wild and they bowed down gracefully.

"Okay, now I'm pissed." I say as I clenched my fists.

**Elsa's POV**

He just kissed me. He kissed me. Why? We just met for only four seconds.

"You were wonderful, milady. Would you like me to get a drink?"

"Um, sure."

He smiled as he went to the where the drinks were. I felt my heart beat. When he was dancing with me, the reason. I looked so much at ease was because I imagined him as someone else.

Jack.

I groan in frustration and ruffled my hair. But then a hand grabs my wrist.

It was Jack.

"Hey, we need to talk."

"Jack, I said-"

"No, I don't care. I'm not letting you get away this time."

His grip became stronger.

"Um, excuse me..." We saw that Zachary came back with the drinks.

"Perfect timing," I say as I managed to free out of Jack's grip and went to Zachary to get my drink.

"Why don't we go outside where the pool is? It is a beautiful night after all."

I smile at him and we link arms.

"Sure."

"Elsa-"

"All right."

We leave Jack behind as we make our way to the entrance, where the large pool was.

"Wow..."

The pool was full of clean water and the moon's reflection was in the center. The sky was full of bright stars. I take a sip of my drink as I watched.

"So, I was wondering..."

"Hmm?"

"Would you do the honors of being my beloved?" He asked as I look at him, baffled by his sudden question.

"Excuse me?"

"What? You don't want to?" I take another sip of my drink.

"Well, we just met for a few minutes, and now you're asking me to date you? I'm sorry but I don't date men who I just met. I have to know them first."

"Oh, is that so..." He takes a sip of his drink before letting it splatter on the ground with broken glass.

"Zachary?" I gasp as he crashes his lips against mine. I muffle a protest in his mouth, but he only pressed harder as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

_No. No. It can't be anyone! It can't be anyone but..._

"Jack!" I scream as I broke away from him.

"Jack must be that man I saw you with earlier," He whispers into my ear. He then starts to kiss my neck and I gasp in surprise.

_Get away from me. Get away you piece of scum!_

"No!"

"Don't fight it Elsa..."

"Let go!" I push him and he falls into the pool, but unfortunately, he grabbed me before. I pushed him, so I also got in.

I rose from the water, breathing a little bit, as he also got up quickly. He started to swim towards me.

"No, stay away!" He had already caught me and our lips came in contact again. He swept his tongue over my lip and I kept it shut, not wanting to let him in. His grip was stronger, so. I couldn't break free.

_Someone! Help!_

Just then, a big splash came and he pulls away, startled by the sudden action.

I turn to my left and see Jack, his swept hair ruined by the water. Thank god.

"Didn't know you guys were havin' a pool party. Mind if I join?" He gives a smirk. Zachary glares at him.

"Look you, I know tai-chi and-"

He was cut off as Jack gave him a punch on the nose, causing him to bleed a little bit.

He took his collar and their faces were now close.

"And I know any move that can kill or destroy. So unless you want that, don't come near me. Or Elsa."

Zachary whimpers as he chattered his teeth a little.

I felt my heart flutter as he said my name. He said it in a rather protective, yet angry way.

"Uh-Uh-Uh, sorry to bother you...!" He got out of the pool and ran back into the mansion.

It was only me and Jack now.

"Why'd you save me?" I said as I got out if the pool, soaking wet, as Jack did the same.

"Uh, because you were screaming my name. Oh Jack, come and save me from this rapist douchebag," He mocks.

"Oh shut up!" I try to walk away, but he catches me by wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I said we needed to talk, didn't I?" He whispered against my wet neck, causing me to shiver.

"Jack, what is going to take for you to realize that we can't talk anymore?"

"Nothing."

I widen my eyes as I felt my heart beat fast again. He was so persistent. Especially about me.

No, I can't fall easily.

"Jack... why do you try so hard chasing me?" I ask softly as he laid his head on my shoulder.

"Because I care about you, idiot," He lifts his head up and kisses my temple.

"Please stop kissing me," I whisper softly.

"But you like it when I kiss you." He responded in a husky tone. I felt heat creeping up my face.

He plants kisses on the crook of my neck and I let out a sigh in content. I felt him chuckle.

"See?"

"D-doesn't mean anything-!"

"Elsa, lying isn't your thing."

"Because I don't lie."

"You're lying now."

"Jackson Overland Frost, I swear to god-!" I was cut off when he turns me around and we were facing each other.

"I told you not to call me that," He told, taking my mask off slowly, letting it fall on the ground. His hands hold my face and he rubs my cheeks with his thumbs.

Slowly, I also took off his mask and it falls on the ground, my hands sliding down to his chest. I felt like I haven't seen his eyes up close for a long time.

He leans in, our lips barely touching, my eyes closing, waiting to feel his lips on mine again.

But instead, he kisses my nose and he lets me go. I look at him baffled.

He gives me a smirk. "What?"

"What was that for?" I asked, holding in my anger.

"You said you didn't like it when I kissed you."

"Jack-!" I grabbed his tie and pull him closer, giving him a death glare. "You try something like that again, I will kill you."

I see the humor fade from his eyes and they turn into a serious shade.

"What? Like this?"

He suddenly wraps his arms around me and our lips met. Instead of trying to push him away, however, my arms immediately wrapped around his neck and he presses onto me harder, as if he needed more friction.

Our lips began to move in sync. His were still wet from the cold water, but they were still warm and soft, it felt good in all kinds of ways.

Kissing him was always like a blast of fireworks. It had sparks, it was definitely exciting. It felt exhilarating. It felt right.

The kiss still went on as Jack slides his tongue against my lip and this time, I melt into his touch when I gave him access inside my mouth for our tongues to meet.

Eventually, as much as I wish I hadn't, I ran out of breath and pulled apart, heavily breathing, yet I felt intoxicated by his passion.

He laughs. "Ran out of breath so quickly."

The signature smirk made him even more irresistably handsome.

I kiss him again, apparently not having enough. I murmur his name against his lips, and he responds with a soft groan. I slowly feel myself getting dizzy again.

He pulls away slowly. "What's gotten into you?" He asked, kissing my neck.

I let out a soft, satisfied moan. "More..."

**Jack's POV**

More? Did she just moaned?

I pull away from her and see that her face was red and she was giggling a little.

"Elsa, I think you're drunk."

"Whaaaat~? Me? Nope..." She slurs as I groan.

"That's what all drunks say."

She then starts to sneeze. She was going to get a cold.

Funny, I thought the cold never bothered her anyway.

"Here. You're gonna get sick."

I take off my jacket and put it around her shoulders.

She giggled.

Goddammit. So adorable.

"Elsa... I know you're drunk so you won't remember this, but..." She stops giggling as I wrap my arms around her.

"I can't help myself."

I press my lips cooly on hers and she kisses me back. This time it was a gentle, chaste kiss. Even so, my desire builds up even more.

I pull away and rest my forehead against hers, looking at her beautiful eyes.

"Why do you do this to me?"

"Do what?" She asked in an innocent, soft voice. For a second, she sounded like she was back to normal.

"You just get me so... I don't know how to describe it, but you make me lose control. Especially, when I'm this close to you. You're like a beautiful, hot mess."

Her face got redder, either from the alcohol, or blushing.

"Jack..." Her hands cupped my face and she kisses me ever so gently. I kiss back, of course.

"Elsa..."

I hug her tightly and she gasps in surprise. I sniff her scent, which was fresh vanilla.

She said she was like the cold, but she wasn't. She was warm.

Everything about her is warm.

Her smile, her looks, her personality.

She's everything a guy could ever want. I felt stupid for not realizing it, until now.

Then, the three words I never thought I would say again slip out of my mouth,

"I love you."

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter finished before I go back to school *groans* Things got really kissy kissy with Jack and Elsa -3- they are so close yet somewhat still far away.**

**Again, if you want to see the outfits, go to my profile.**


	20. End of Star-Crossed Lovers

**Jack's POV**

"I love you," The words come out of my mouth as I held her tightly into my arms.

She only remained silent.

"Elsa, please say something."

No answer.

"Elsa?" I let her go to see that she had fallen asleep already. Great.

"Really?" I sigh as took out my phone to text Punzie.

_I'm going back to the hotel, Elsa got drunk and she might start to get sick._

_Take care and tell Hic I said good luck_

I sent the text and picked up Elsa in bridal style as I proceeded to Nicole's car.

**Hiccup's POV**

"Jack and Elsa are heading back."

My eyes shot wide open. "What? Why?"

"He said Elsa got drunk and sick so she's taking her back to rest."

"Damn it..."

I turn to see Merida talking to other guys, looping very content.

"Hiccup. It's now or never," Punzie says as she puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Get her before it's too late."

It told myself to move as I gulp and make my way towards her. But then a guy gets in front of me.

"Mademoiselle Dunbroch, would you like to dance?"

"Why yes."

She gladly took the guy's hand and they made their way to the center of the room as slow music began to play.

"Hiccup! Do something! I can tell Merida is going to fall for this guy real soon."

My body was frozen on the spot, seeing how much fun she was having. I have seen her smile before, but this time, she looked so different, so lady-like.

But I love her the way she is. I don't care about her appearance, how she acts, or about our parents' rivalry.

I love her.

With sudden movement, I make my way to her.

I want to be with her. I want to hold her as if she was something precious.

I want to become one with her.

"Stop!"

I abruptly interrupt the dance as everyone gasped and mutters were heard.

"What in the-" The man was cut off when Merida speaks.

"Um, excuse me, young man..." I cut her off.

"It's not young man."

I take my mask off and it falls to the floor.

"It's Hiccup Haddock."

Some gasps were heard and I see Merida looking at me wide eyed.

"Hiccup," she whispers my name. It was was her old Scottish accent.

"Merida."

I walk towards her and take her hands in mine, holding them tightly.

"What are you doin' here...?" She asks softly.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm here to bring you back to us. Bring you back to me," I whisper the last part.

"Hiccup, I told you, it's too late..." She frees herself from my hands and she starts to walk away, but I'm not letting her get away this time.

"You can't walk away from this, Merida!"

I grab her wrist.

"Haddock, stop!"

"No I won't!" I yell louder as everyone stares at us, including the guy Merida was dancing with.

"What?"

"Listen to me. My mom suggested this. I thought it was crazy, but then I realized, maybe it wasn't a bad idea coming here. I came all the way from Norway, just to see you. And this is what I get? You trying to shut me out when I'm telling you that I return your feelings?"

"Hiccup..."

I ruffle my hair in frustration and look at her straight in the eye.

"Go out with me."

I see her blush and 'oohs' and gasps of surprise were heard from the room.

"What?"

"You heard me," I say as I pull her to me and trap her in my arms for a hug.

"I love you."

I finally said it.

"Hiccup," she says my name in a dry voice, yet it sounded like she was on the verge of tears.

I pull away and see her cute face full of tears. She tries to cover her face, but I pull them away.

"Stop hiding yourself. Pretty girls don't hide their faces."

Sure it was a cheesy line, but I mean it. Merida will always be pretty in my eyes.

"You're an idiot..."

"Yes I am."

I held her face and kissed her, gently.

'Awws' and cheering were now heard. I felt like a heavy weight has been lifted off my chest. I finally got the courage to tell and unexpectedly, I found myself falling for her.

"Merida!"

We both pull away and we see her mother, looking rather angry than touched.

"Mom?"

"Get away from my daughter, Haddock scum!" She comes and pulls her away from me.

"Stop it mom!"

"I will not absolutely let this happen. A Dunbroch and a Haddock do not simply go well together."

"Miss Dunbroch, please-"

"No excuses. I forbid you from seeing my daughter."

The crowd booes at her and she looked at them in a baffled expression.

"What? Are all of you siding with him?"

"Mom."

Merida escapes from her mother and she comes back to me, in my arms.

"Merida, you get back here this instant."

"No!"

"Merida-!"

"Just stop! Stop telling me what I can or can't do. Especially who I can or can't fall in love with."

"Merida..." Her voice had seemed to calm down.

"If you were my mother, you would be happy that I found someone who's capable of being with me. Even if it's Haddock's son."

She holds me tighter and I kiss her temple.

"Miss Dunbroch," I call out as she looks at me in a sour expression.

"What?"

"I know you may not like me, but I like your daughter. We both like each other. And whether you accept this or not, the fact that I love her won't change. She's very important to me."

Her sour face turns into a very astonished one as the crowd goes 'aww' again.

"Foolish!" She screams as she walks away from us, storming her way out of the crowd.

We look at each other, a little concerned, but I hug her tightly.

"It'll be okay. I promise you."

She hugs me back. I can feel my heart beat fast and I'm pretty sure hers was too.

**Merida's POV**

It was already 9:00 p.m. The party ended not too long ago. Hiccup an' Punzie wanted to stay after I was done talking to my mom.

I approach the room she was staying in an' I see her sitting on the bed.

I slowly came in and she looks at me, without a word.

"Mom?" I call out softly.

"What?"

I take as seat next to her. It had remained silent for a few minutes.

"Listen Merida. I have been thinking."

"About what?"

"Maybe, I was being too forceful on you. I guess I was only thinking of myself instead of your own happiness. Your feelings are also important."

"Mom... You finally realized it."

"I know."

She puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Though, I may not accept Haddock, I suppose I will give him a chance to prove himself worthy of being with you."

I smile and hug my mom, which I rarely do.

"Thanks mom." She hugs me back.

We were silent until I spoke up,

"I love you."

I heard a soft gasp from her an' then a sigh.

"I love you too."

I see the door open an' Hiccup was smiling at us. I can't help but smile back.

We pull away from our long hug, which had seem like forever.

"Well, you should pack up tomorrow. We're done with business here, it seems."

"Kay."

I get up an' walk out the room, where Hiccup was waiting.

"So, I'm guessing it went well?"

"Yep. Well she doesn't fully trust you yet, but I was feeling she'll get there someday."

"Well, I don't care as long as I'm with you."

"You're such a nerd."

"A nerd that you love," he says with a smile as I smack him on the arm.

"Can I?" He asks as he cups my cheek.

"Go ahead."

Our lips press against each other, an' this time, I let it happen. He was warm, his arms were strong as they wrap around me, it felt perfect.

I love Hiccup Haddock.

**Jack's POV**

"Geez..."

I got in Elsa and Punzie's hotel room, since Elsa had the room key in her purse.

I laid her down on the bed and I took deep breaths.

"God, the nerve of her... Sleeping when I tell her how I feel..."

I look at her sleeping face. She still looked beautiful.

But then, she woke up.

"Oh god... What happened?" She asked as she sat up and groaned.

"You got drunk and passed out."

"I did...? Oh god, my head hurts. I'm so tired and sweating..."

"You forgot whiny."

"Oh, can it."

I look at her and she notices me after a few seconds.

"What?"

"Do you remember what I told you when we were at the pool back at the mansion?"

"Remember what?"

I felt my heart drop. So, she can't remember after all.

"Never mind."

I sigh and took a seat on the bed. I just chose the wrong time to confess, didn't I?

"Achoo!" She sneezes as I snicker a little.

"Still sick I see."

"I need some rest..."

"You need to change out of those clothes. You'll get even more sick."

"I'll do it later... Let me rest first."

Wow, I never knew she could be a little lazy also.

"All right, where are your clothes. The clean ones."

"In the blue luggage. Why?"

I say nothing as I dig into the luggage full of clothes and took out a white cami and light blue pj bottoms.

"Jack what are you-?" I pull her up and she wobbles a little.

"Raise your arms up." I see Elsa blush and she backs away from me. She got the wrong idea.

"No, I know what you're going to do!"

"Elsa, I won't do anything, I swear. I'm just going to help you change clothes."

"No, get away!"

"Elsa!" She goes into the bathroom and I follow her. "Come on! Stop trying to push me away!"

"Jack, just go!"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because you can't make me. No matter how much you try to hurt me with your words, you won't make me hate you."

"Well I hate you!"

"Bullshit."

"Jack, you are such a stubborn little-"

"Finish that sentence and see where it'll get you."

She was fuming and her face became an angry shade of red. I almost forgot how funny it was when she got mad.

I was already laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"It's just so funny when you get mad."

"Jack, just get the hell out of here!" She yells. I raise an eyebrow.

"Language."

"Don't try to play smart. Get out."

"No."

I'm sick and tired of her pushing me away. Every time I get close, she always moves away from me.

"Fine, have it your way! Now let me change."

"How can you change without a fresh pair of underwear?" I say, holding white laced undies.

She let out a gasp. "Jack, you pervert! Give it!" I laugh at her. It's too bad I'm taller.

"Give me a kiss first."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Give me a kiss."

"Jack! There is no way I'm kissing you!"

"How many times have we kissed?" I ask, causing her to blush furiously as she was silent.

"If we kissed before, you should be able to do it now."

"Those kisses were just playful."

"Playful? So they didn't mean anything to you?" I could always tell by the blushing that she was just trying to deny it.

"Give me back my underwear."

"Are you going to give me a kiss?"

"No!"

"Then, no panties for you," I stuck out my tongue.

"Fine, then I'll just get them back myself," she said, reaching for the panties in my hand.

"Won't work, Snowflake. You're too short."

This was surprisingly fun.

"Jack-!"

I hear her scream as she slips and we both land on the bathroom floor.

Elsa groans as I open my eyes and see that her face was close to mine. I gulp as I could feel myself getting hot. But I had to regain my cool.

The burning desire came back.

"Well? Still waiting for the kiss." I say, but with a more serious tone this time.

"Jack." She says my name, but softly. Her eyelids were halfway open as she leaned in closer. "You're going to get sick."

I also began to close my eyes.

"I don't care," I say in a low voice.

Without hesitation, I pull her forward by the neck and crashed my lips against hers, rather hungrily. She let out a squeak, but then I felt her hands slide up my neck to cup my face, while I wrap my arms around her small waist.

Unless I'm just imagining things, her grip is even tighter than before. She held onto me as if I was going to let go of her.

But I wouldn't. I would always hold onto her like a precious gem. No matter how many times she would shut me out.

Unfortunately, the blissful feeling of her lips against mine were gone as she pulled away, both of us breathless.

We both stare into each other's eyes, mesmerized by our own eye color.

Her platinum blonde hair was still a little wet and even a strand of it was hanging over her face. It made her look even more beautiful. It was like witnessing Aphrodite up close.

I wanted to kiss her soft lips again, but I shouldn't. We've been doing this too many times now.

"Was that so hard?" I tease as she gets up and sneers at me.

"Whatever. Now let me change," she said as she picked up her clothes.

I can't help but grin like an idiot. She looks down at me and gives a questioning look.

"Why are you smiling?" She asked.

I get up and kiss her cheek. I saw on the mirror, the reflection of her red face, not from anger this time.

I smirk. "Good night, snowflake."

"I hope you get sick."

"Love you too."

"Oh, shut up!" I laugh as I see the red on her face becoming even worse.

Too bad you don't know my feelings.

* * *

**_A/N: School is killing my free time X( But as soon as I get motivated, I'll be writing the next chapter. Let's just hope._**


	21. Another Chance

**Jack's POV**

"Jack! Wake up!"

I groan as I open my eyes slowly and sat up.

We came back from Paris two days ago. Today was my favorite holiday.

Christmas.

It was my favorite holiday definitely.

But it brought back memories that I didn't want to remember.

I got up and walked down stairs to see some visitors...

"Oh shit! What are you guys doing here?"

"We came here to visit since why not?" Kristoff said as he took a sip of his hot chocolate Tooth had made for the other guys.

"So, where are the girls?"

"Having their own thing at Punzie's. Then we get to spend time with them later on. I can't wait to give Punzie my gift," Flynn smirks.

"So... Jack and Elsa are pretty much the only ones left to get together," Hiccup states as I could feel my face getting hot.

"Shut up. Elsa isn't even interested in me anymore, I bet."

"Well, are you?" Kris asks as I remain silent.

"You know, I realized you changed a bit ever since you started getting close to Elsa," Flynn states.

"How so?"

"Well, you never talk to your posse and fangirls anymore, you haven't been ditching the classes you usually ditch, and you seem to have soften up a bit. You're not even called the bad boy anymore. You're just the heartthrob."

I turn away, hiding my blush. "Really?"

"Yep. Love can change a man, you know," Hiccup states.

"Jack and Elsa sitting in a tree, f-u-c-"

"Eugene, finish that sentence and I'll tell everyone what happened in the boys locker room last year," I threatened and he closed his mouth.

"I told you not to call me that. I hate that name."

"Exactly," I say with a smirk.

"Wait, what happened?" Hiccup asks.

"I don't want to talk about it!" Flynn's voice cracks as me and Kristoff snicker at him. "Oh yeah, how was Paris?"

"Eh, it was okay," I reply.

"Are you serious? You guys were in the city of love, and you said it was okay? Dude, I love Punzie, but there must be other hot babes there right?"

"Hey, we tagged along because Hiccup invited us, but he wanted to go there to get his beloved Scottish princess back."

Hiccup blushes. "Shut up Jack. I don't make fun of you and Elsa being together."

"Yeah, but we're not," I say, sounding a little bitter.

"You and Elsa didn't hook up?" Kristoff asks.

I gave him a silence for a few seconds before I answer.

"Well, things happened."

"Oh, what kind of things?" Flynn asks in his mischievous tone.

"Well... I don't know what Elsa thinks of me. First she pushes me away, then the next second, we're making out, then she pushes me away again. It's so confusing."

Kristoff's eyes widen. "Wait a minute, you guys kissed?"

"Yep Vanderhoof. Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you guys first time we kissed. Hiccup knows already though."

"Wait what? When was the first time?" Flynn impatiently asked.

"After that fight with Amber and Elsa. I was talking to her after she got out of the office, and... I guess things escalated quickly. But, the thing is, we're not even dating,"

"You guys have a lot unresolved sexual tension going on. Or you're either friends with benefits," Hiccup says.

"Whoa, what? Look, I may be he most good-looking guy at school, but please, do not make me sound like Hans when you say friends with benefits."

"Well, Elsa might still like you, she's just having a hard time accepting it." Kristoff answers.

"How do you know that?"

"Anna told me about her low self-esteem problems. She really has it bad. It's why you guys are strained right now."

"So, she's just in denial."

"Basically."

"Man, this sucks. Is it going to be an endless cycle of unresolved tension?"

"If you don't do something about it, it might."

"But Elsa's the one who pushes me away before I do something. It's like she doesn't want to be around me anymore."

"Dude, did you not hear Kris? Elsa has problems. She's just hiding her feelings." Flynn tells.

"Whatever..." I say as I took a sip of my hot chocolate.

Maybe, I just need to wait for her to accept me again.

I just want things to be the way they were again.

**Elsa's POV**

_When the Autumn colors pass, through the season's hourglass_

_Once again, there is Winter in me_

_When November's grass is browned_

_By the frost upon the ground_

_It is then, you'll find the Winter in me_

_But underneath the fallen snow_

_Lies a harvest yet to come  
_

_For just as Spring is guaranteed  
_

_Life is etched into the seed  
_

_Time to welcome the Winter in me_

"That song?"

I gasp as I looked to see Anna at my doorway.

"I haven't heard you sing that song since forever," Anna says as she comes in, holding a neatly wrapped present.

"What's that?"

"Your Christmas and birthday present. Open it."

She hands me the box and I take it to rip apart the the wrapping paper. I open to see a picture of us with mom and dad back when we were younger.

"Wow..."

"Yeah..."

"Anna, thank you. I love it," I say as we embrace each other lovingly, feeling like we haven't done this in a long time. "I'm sorry, I didn't know what to get you..."

"Hey, I don't need any. I already got you and Kristoff."

"Anna..."

"Merry Christmas and Happy 18th birthday."

"Thank you."

"So... How are you and Jack? Are you guys okay?"

I let out a sigh and twiddle my fingers.

"I don't know. Me and Jack, our relationship is complicated. No matter how much I push him away, he always insists on getting close to me. It's making it real hard for me to do this."

"Maybe he really likes you," Anna answers softly as I look at her.

"But, he's too good for me."

"Elsa. Listen, why don't you stop worrying about yourself for once? I can tell that Jack is doing this because he misses you. He misses his little snowflake."

I blush a little. "Come on, not you too."

"You and Jack would be cute together. Besides, you know what they say about opposites attract."

"I don't believe in that."

"Pfft, I don't expect you to. But, at least be friends with him and try to forget all about the tension between you guys. I'm pretty sure that if you keep doing this, he'll really end up leaving you," Anna says as she got up and left the room.

I laid down and looked up at the ceiling. I close my eyes and let out a sigh.

This has been tiring. But, I still don't want to be a burden to Jack.

Maybe, I'll just tell him to forget about whatever happened.

All that kissing we did and my feelings for him. Then we can go back to the way we were.

As best friends.

Even though we won't work out romantically, I'll always love him.

But we should be friends only.

I smile as I sat up and went to the closet to pick out a white coat and boots as I was going to go out and buy Jack the Christmas present I haven't even bought yet.

But, that doesn't matter. Jack and I will go back to the way things were.

I'm sure of it.

**Jack's POV**

It was already 9:00 p.m. I spend the whole day at home, having nothing to do really. The guys were spending time with their girls and I'm just here, lying on my bed.

"Jack," Tooth comes in and I look at her. "You haven't came out of your room since your friends left. Everything all right?"

"Yeah... I'm just not feeling it right now. I really need to be alone right now."

Tooth gives a look of hesitation, but she knew how stubborn I can be, so she sighs in defeat.

"All right," she said softly as she closes the door.

I'm fine with being alone. I really am. I've been alone before, I can be alone again.

Suddenly, my phone vibrates and I look to see that I got a text message from her.

_Hey it's Elsa. I'm at Arendelle Plaza. Please come._

This was either a trick or a miracle. But I didn't care.

I immediately grabbed my leather jacket and put on some jeans and spiky combat boots that Tooth gave me today. I kept the shirt I was wearing, my favorite white t-shirt that had the first letter of my name.

Then, I took a box that was neatly wrapped in blue wrapping paper and a white bow. It was my present for Elsa.

I ran downstairs, ignoring Tooth calling out to me, as I ran out the door and went to my car.

I arrived at Arendelle Plaza in 20 minutes and parked myself near the entrance.

As I got out, I took out my phone and texted,

_I'm here. Where are you?_

Before I could press 'send', a voice called out.

"Jack, over here."

I look up to see Elsa waiting at the entrance. I ran up to her quickly as I can.

"Hey," I said, breathless.

She put on a nervous smile. "Hi."

It got awkwardly silent for a few minutes. "Wanna walk with me?" She asked.

I look at her in shock, but I nodded.

"Sure."

* * *

"So, why did you invite me out here?" I asked as Elsa remained looking straight. After a while, we stopped and sat a park bench.

"I just wanted to apologize for everything."

I look at her, surprised.

"Really?"

She looks at me with a big smile and I felt my heart skip a beat. She's acting weird... But in a good way, I guess.

"I realized, I've been pushing you away because I was thinking of the impossible to happen. It was so stupid for me to think that it could ever happen..." She lets out a small laugh.

"And that would be?"

"Us ever getting together, of course." She said. I give her a confused look, but I also felt disappointment.

"Oh..."

"Yeah... It's stupid right?"

I don't think it's stupid.

"It's crazy. You and I being a couple is just something that would never happen," I stated bluntly as I saw her lip quiver, like if she was going to cry at what I said.

I immediately felt guilty. "Um, I-"

"You're right. It wouldn't. I would rather die than get together with you," she teases.

"Ouch. That hurts," I say with a playful tone.

It actually hurt though.

"I was just kidding. But, you and I are just suited to be best friends. It's better that way."

"Yeah, sure is..."

Like hell it is. If only she wasn't drunk at that time...

"Let's just forget that everything happened and go back to being what we used to be, okay?" She asks as I look at her. Her eyes were full of forgiveness, but somehow, they were full of regret also.

"Yeah. Water under the bridge."

"Thank you. I knew you would understand."

No I don't understand at all. You're pushing me away again, but with a different reason.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot." Elsa digs into her bag and took out a small gift.

"Here." She hands it to me and I look at her. "You can open it later."

"Oh thanks. And uh... I got you a gift too," I nervously said as I hand her a thin box.

She only gave me a smile. The smile I loved seeing. The smile that would always make my heart skip a beat and make my whole body warm with just one second of looking.

"Thank you. I'll open it later."

It had remained silent again. I tried to think of something to say. I just hated it whenever you talk to someone and had nothing to say. Especially when it's around a person you like.

"So, what did you do for the whole day?" I finally asked.

"Oh nothing special. The whole family was celebrating Christmas and my birthday, so yeah..."

My eyes widen and I look at her.

"Today's your birthday? You were born on Christmas?"

"Yeah. Coincidence right?"

"Today's also my birthday," I reveal as it was her turn to look at me with widened eyes.

"Wait how old?"

"It's my eighteenth birthday," I answer.

"I turned eighteen too."

We were only staring at each other, greatly astonished by this.

"Wow," I was too speechless. That was all I could say. She clears her throat as she snapped out of her daze.

"Well then, happy birthday."

"Yeah well, not happy for me," I say as Elsa looks at me, confused.

"Why is that?"

"Well... Something personal. I'm not comfortable talking about it with anyone. Only Tooth knows."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound nosy."

"But if it's with you, I don't mind at all," I say with all of the sincerity I could muster up as she looks at me with a red tint on her cheeks.

"Oh, okay..."

"Back then, my family would always love to celebrate my birthday. They would always go overboard, but it made me feel special. We would always go anyway I would like and I would always say that if I was with them, I don't care where we'd go. But now since they're gone..."

Elsa puts a finger on my lips to shush me and I look at her.

"You don't have to say the whole story. It looks like you were about to cry."

I scoff and push her hand away.

"Guys don't cry."

"I doubt that. Everyone cries."

"Yeah, but guys aren't usually emotionally weak."

"Some who are hide it, you know."

"Yeah well, I'm not hiding it." She only looks at me in disbelief for a few minutes and I sigh in defeat.

"They died on the day of my eighth birthday, alright?" I yell, flinching her a little.

"Jack..."

"Ever since then, I would never enjoy my birthday. All because it was the day when I lost my family," I said my voice cracking.

I look down as I feel something wet dropping down my cheeks.

My tears.

**Elsa's POV**

I feel my heart breaking into two. He was showing his tears of grief, right after he said that guys don't cry.

Just seeing Jack like this reminds me of myself when my parents died.

But he was trying to hold it in the whole time. He wanted to be strong and forget about the bad memories.

But I'm the one who asked about it in the first place. He insisted on being nice and tells me, but it ended up causing him pain.

It's my fault.

"Oh god, Jack," I say as I wrap my arms around his shoulders, my tears falling along with his.

He shifts his position and hugs me tightly. He's sobbing onto my shoulder, as he holds me if I was going to leave him.

I close my eyes as my own tears stain his leather jacket. I hug him back tightly as I rested my cheek in his shoulder.

"I shouldn't have asked you... I'm sorry," I whispered against his neck as he pulls away to look at me, while holding my shoulders.

"Elsa stop it."

I kept looking down, not showing my tears. Instead, he just lifts my chin to make me look at him. His eyes had already become puffy and swollen.

"It's my fault..."

His hands move to wipe the tears off my face and I went back to looking down.

"Look at me," he whispers softly as I shook my head. I heard a sigh, thinking that he was giving up on consoling me.

But then something warm presses against my forehead.

Jack had closed little distance between us as he scooted to kiss my forehead softly. I close my eyes, feeling his warmth spread all over me. It was like euphoria came and decided to take over my whole body, and it got rid of the anxiety.

He pulls away and rests his forehead against mine.

"You know what would make me feel better?"

"What?" I ask softly.

"Sing for me."

I pull away to look at him and he looks at me.

"Sing?"

"Sing for me. I want to hear your voice sing only for me," He told as I blush by the intensity of his voice. His eyes were full of plead and sincerity, I couldn't resist him so easily.

"What do you want me to sing...?" I asked again in my soft voice.

"Sing 'Winter in Me' by Skylar Grey."

I widen my eyes at him. He knows the song too? I thought I was the only one. I didn't count Anna and Punzie because they only knew it when they heard me sing it before.

I slowly got up and stood in front of him. I felt my heart beat so fast. I easily had stage fright, but it was different.

I was going to sing in front of Jack. It just made me even more nervous.

I took a deep breath and started,

_When the Autumn colors pass, through the season's hourglass_

_Once again, there is Winter in me_

_When November's grass is browned_

_By the frost upon the ground_

_It is then, you'll find the Winter in me_

_But underneath the fallen snow_

_Lies a harvest yet to come  
_

_For just as Spring is guaranteed  
_

_Life is etched into the seed  
_

_Time to welcome the Winter in me_

Just as the song was over, it started snowing. It was as if my voice had triggered the weather or it was the song.

I look to see Jack smiling at me and I hide my face.

"Don't stare... It's embarrassing," I whined softly. I heard him chuckle.

"That song will always be my favorite." I finally look at him as he continues to speak.

"I first heard it when my mom and I were coming back home from the groceries on a snowy night. On the way back, I saw a girl sitting on the snow and heard her singing. She sung the song so beautifully, it was like falling in love with her voice. It became my favorite song ever since."

I widen my eyes in great astonishment. He heard a girl singing it... on a snowy night?

"You know, I thought no one else would know this song. But, when you were in the music room that day, I happened to hear you singing it. I was really shocked," He says with a chuckle.

I only remain silent.

"Then I think, someone who has good taste in music."

"You heard me?"

"You should try closing the door you know."

I only blushed in embarrassment.

"How did you know about that song?" He asks as I went and sat back down.

"My mom sung it to me before. I really liked the song so I would always sing it. Especially on snowy days."

"Really? You know, your voice reminds me of the girl."

I gulp nervously. "I think you're just imagining things. I bet she sounded better than me."

"Nope. You two sound exactly the same. It's like she could be your younger self," He jokes as I bit my lip.

"Um, Jack?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you say you heard a girl singing it on a snowy night?"

"Yeah."

"And you also said she was sitting on a field of snow right?"

"Yeah. She was also sitting next to a snowman."

So... That means...!

"Oh..." I try to hide the anxiety in my eyes by smiling.

"Elsa, are you okay? You look uneasy."

"What, I'm not... Uneasy..."

"You hesitated. Tell me what's wrong, please," He says as he grabs hold of my hand, thinking I was going to run away.

If Jack were to found out later, he'll get angry at me for not telling him in the first place. I couldn't stand the idea of him hating me.

"Jack."

"Yes?"

"There's a possibility... That..." I bit my lip before continuing.

"That what?" He asked, gripping my hand a little tighter.

Just say it. You can do it.

"I was the girl you heard singing on that snowy night."

I waited of his reaction. He gave me a stunned look and he hung his mouth open. It looked like his eyes were going to pop out.

"Jack...?"

"So..." He finally spoke. "You were..."

"Yes I was Jack." I cut him off hastily as I see him blush and clear his throat as he released my hand.

"Well, this is awkward..." He told as I bit my lip and nodded.

The silence lingered between us as the snow continues to fall, the ground soon being covered.

"Um... It's getting late. Maybe I should go back..." I got up and was about to leave, but then Jack grabs my wrist.

I tensed up a bit and looked at him.

"Elsa you can't walk alone in the snow. Do you want me to drive you home?" He asks as I lick my dry lips.

"Um, it's okay..."

"No it's not. I don't want you to die of hyperthermia."

"Jack, the cold doesn't bother me."

"But there are times where it can," he replied as I look at him, blinking slowly. I sigh in defeat.

"All right."

* * *

On they way back home, it remained awkwardly silent. All I did was just stare at the window.

Jack and I met before. Well, we didn't technically meet, but still. We partially met each other. I thought I was absolutely alone that night.

"We're here," he says as he stops in front of my house. The lights were off, assuming that everyone else was asleep. Only Punzie's room had light on.

"Well, thanks for driving me home..." I says I got out of car. But then Jack starts to follow me.

"Is it okay if I walk with you to the door?" He asks gently as I feel my heart beating faster by the minute.

"Um, sure."

He gave a small smile and we slowly walked to the door, stopping as we faced each other.

"Well, today was interesting..." He says, scratching the back of his head.

"Yes it was..." I reply as he nodded slowly. "Well, I'll see you then..."

"Wait." He says as I turn to look at him. "You forgot to open my gift to you," he says in a soft whisper.

"Oh... You want me to open it in front of you?"

He dug the box I gave him. "Let's do it together."

I nodded as we both ripped the wrapping paper and opened the boxes. Jack had given me a necklace that had a crystal blue gem on it. It was like the color of my eyes. I stare at it, admiring it's beauty.

For Jack, I gave him the same thing, but it was a wolf tooth necklace. I heard from Hiccup that he had always wanted one. I'm not sure why. It was a only a wold tooth.

"Jack... This is..."

He smiles at me. "I knew you would love it. Just like how I love mine."

I felt heat creeping my to my face. But I gave him a soft smile.

"Thank you."

"How did you know I always wanted a wolf tooth necklace?"

"I asked Hiccup on what I should give you. He only said that wolves were your favorite animals so..."

"You know what? I'll put it on right now," he said.

"Eh? But Jack, you don't have to-"

"I want to." He easily put the necklace on and he smiles. "Perfect fit."

"Maybe I should put it on too..."

"Let me help you."

"Okay..."

I hand Jack the necklace and turn as he gently put it around my neck. Funny, it feels like we're exchanging anniversary gifts... Wait, what are thinking Elsa? This is not how friends should think about each other.

As he was done, I turned to him and he smiles at me.

"It looks beautiful."

"Thanks..."

We embrace each other, but it was longer than I had imagined.

We pulled away slowly and Jack looks up. He starts to blush.

"What is it?"

"Look up."

I did what he told and I also start to blush. There was a mistletoe above us.

"Oh... Mistletoe," I said as Jack releases me.

"We don't have to do it. We're just friends... So don't be pressured about having to kiss," He said as he looks down.

I slowly nodded as Jack clears his throat.

"Well see you."

Something builded up inside me. It was like a raging fire of passion. It was telling me to do what I wanted to do.

It was my desire.

I felt my heart beat as I dared to do the unexpected.

Before he could leave, I grabbed Jack by the arm.

"Elsa?" He says my name as I look up at him. I gulp nervously as I leaned in closer.

I press my lips against his.

I felt him tense for a bit as I started to move my lips against him. I was going to pull away quickly, but he starts to kiss back.

My hands move up to his upper chest as I felt his arms wrap my waist tightly, pulling me in closer.

Our lips moved against each other in a very passionate, yet gentle way. It was absolutely perfect. His lips were soft from the chapstick he put on, which was peppermint flavored, a taste that was refreshingly sweet.

I felt sparks of pleasure inside me as we continued kissing under the mistletoe. It was a rather long kiss. It felt like it had been hours and hours.

He eventually pulls away from me slowly, our lips barely apart. My eyes were halfway open as Jack rests his forehead against mine.

But he quickly pulls away for after a few minutes.

"Um... So see you later?" He laughs nervously as I smile a little and nodded awkwardly.

"Um... Yeah...!"

"Yeah..."

We stood there for a long time, feeling awkward after what had just happened.

"Uh I should get going..."

"Yeah, I need to go to bed," I said softly.

"Well... Okay bye," he walks away with his hands in his pockets as I grabbed the key under the mat and unlocked the door. Before I got in, I turn back to see Jack getting into his car and starting the engine.

I got in and he drove off.

My heart was beating like crazy. My face was full of heat. Too many things have happened today.

I quickly shook my head.

"Jack and I are just friends... We are just friends..."

_Jack is just my friend._

_Nothing more._

_..._

_Right?_

* * *

**_A/N: Just so you know, some of the upcoming chapters will be some fillers since I plan on making the story longer than 20 chapters. More trouble is about come, well starting in a later chapter because starting it in the next chapter is just messed up, so be patient for the ones who want Jelsa to happen already. I know it's kills me too, but bear with it until it actually happens :) *fangirl squeals*_**

**_P.S. Elsa and Jack's necklaces can be found on my profile :)_**


End file.
